Parenthood
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Jade and Tori walk to their car one rainy night after a meal and get a surprise on the way, all following chapters involve their misadventures raising their kids, established Jori.
1. Rain

_**Title: Parenthood**_

_**Writer: Invader Johnny**_

_**Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan, I own squat!**_

_**Plot: Jade and Tori walk to their car one rainy night after a meal and get a surprise on the way, established Jori.**_

_**Author Notes: this takes place in the same universe as my "50 shades of Jori" fic what can I say? This idea kinda came to me one night after watching a very old episode of "Friends"**_

_**I think it's probably the first time that I don't write anything dark, wow, that's a first for me!**_

_**Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy my story!**_

* * *

Jade and Tori were walking down the rainy streets of L.A, both women were in coats and under an umbrella.

"I told you we shouldn't have parked so far from the restaurant Jade"

"Cut me some slack Vega!" Jade snapped "It was sunny just an hour ago, and the car is only a block away, stupid weather"

Tori frowned and held up her wedding ring. "I'm a **_West_**, remember?"

Jade's jaw briefly hardened. "You know what I mean."

"Yes I do but we're getting off topic here, next time let's not take any chances and park the car where we can see it whenever we have plans, umm?"

"Fine"

Before it started to rain the married couple was talking about the prospect of having another child.

"I think both Danielle and Tawny are more excited about this than we are"

"For obvious reasons Tori" Jade said "They are going to be big sisters"

"I wish I knew what that's like"

"What do you mean?"

"Growing up I always hoped my dad and _Holly_ would have another child, being the youngest I never knew what it felt like having someone to look up to you, I kinda had this desire to be a big sister ya know?"

"Really?" Jade asked perplexed "I didn't know that"

"Well it never was a topic we talked about before Jade, but yeah it was something I always wanted to experience, I mean whenever we see how well Danielle and Tawny get along, it brings up a great sisterly bond and I can't help but feel a bit... Jealous that I never had that with Trina"

"That's because your sister is the spawn of a banshee"

**_"Jade!"_**

The Goth snickered and kissed her wife afterwards.

"All jokes aside Tori, I can tell you right now that being an older sibling isn't all that great"

"You're only saying that because your brother is deathly afraid of you"

"True, but my point still stands, I think you're lucky to be the youngest, I mean what if your parents **_had_** made another Trina?"

Tori shuddered in disgust "I see your point"

Jade got her arm across her wife's waist "You know I'm right"

"Going back to the baby, I was thinking maybe you should carry it this time Jade"

"Not a good idea"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Are you prepared to handle a hormonal bitchy wife for the next nine months?"

"How is that different from my regular wife?" The half-Latina teased.

Before the pale woman could reply back with a nasty remark they heard a whine.

They both stopped in their tracks as they reached an alley.

"You heard that?"

Jade nodded "I did"

They heard another whine.

"Stay here Tori" The Goth ordered softly, giving her the umbrella.

"Jade! No! Wait! Come back!"

The woman walked into the alley, hoping to see the cause of the noise.

She didn't have to wait long since this time she heard a cry.

_"Whaa"_

Jade turned her head at the direction of the wail; she saw a small carton box in the middle of two trash cans.

She soon noticed that the box was _moving_.

_"What the hell?"_

"Jade?"

"Tori get in here"

The Latina was too happy to comply with the request since she was not comfortable with the idea of her wife being in a dark scary alley by herself even if they were no more than three feet away from each other.

"What is it?"

The Goth pointed at the box, both women slowly walked towards it, still hearing the small cries from within as they got closer.

Once they reached the box, they crouched and together they began to open it.

And once they did they shared a gasp of surprise.

"My God"

"This is _sick_"

A fidgeting baby was inside the box, tears in its big blue eyes.

Once the infant saw the two women staring back at him, it opened its tiny arms as if asking for warm human affection.

"Oh you poor thing" Tori cooed.

Without a second thought she instinctively got the baby out of the box and held it to her chest as if it was her own child.

The tiny infant touched Tori's face, curious of the woman that was now holding him.

"What kind of sick bastards abandons a baby in the trash?!" Jade snarled.

"I don't know Jade, I really don't know"

The Goth looked inside the box, hoping to find any form of identification for the infant but was met with only a soaked dirty blanket.

"How long do you think he's been here?" Tori asked out loud.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"I checked"

"Oh, well it couldn't have been too long" The pale woman said "At least I hope not"

"Did you find anything in the box?"

"Only the blanket"

Tori looked down at the unnamed baby in her arms, there were many scenarios she could think of as to why he was left out alone in the cold, and in a dark alley to booth, ultimately she could guessed that his parents didn't love him or didn't want the responsibility of raising him and were willing to ditch him like it was yesterday's garbage rather than a newborn human being for whatever selfish reasons, in her eyes those people had no heart, had no soul, and no regard for the baby's life.

They were monsters through and through.

So looking down into the big round eyes of the vulnerable little orphan, she made a critical decision, one that she would be proud of for the rest of her life.

"Well I'm not about to leave you here"

The Latina quickly got up and walked out of the alley, Jade not too far behind.

Tori covered the baby with her coat "There you go um…_ Anthony_, this should protect you from the cold"

The newly named baby cooed as his eyes began to close.

Jade catches up with her wife, the umbrella now protecting the trio from the rain.

She curiously looked at the little boy in Tori's arms "Wait… _Anthony?"_

"_Yes_, Anthony" Tori said firmly "Jade, I'm willing to bet that his parents didn't even had the damned decency to named him, it's not right and I'm not going to follow that example, he deserves a name and I'll be sure that he does gets one"

The Goth nodded "So, what now?"

"We are going to see that he is ok"

As soon as Jade and Tori reached their car they made their way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**_Author Notes: I think this turned out to be a rather sweet fic, I don't know about the ending seemed thought, seemed kinda rushed, but what do you guys think? should I write another chapter or leave it as a one-shot?_**

**_I think the idea of Tori adopting a child she just saw is in character for her, some people actually seem to fall in love with a baby the moment they see it, and I believe that could be the case with Tori._**

**_Anyways, comments?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	2. Adoption

_**Author Notes: Ok my readers, due to the overwhelming MASSIVE positive response this story received I decided to write more.**_

_**It's nice to know several of you liked what was basically a "last minute" idea, you guys certainly know how to keep my ego in check, huh?**_

_**Anyways read, review and most of all enjoy this story!**_

* * *

Jade and Tori shared worried looked.

The Judge studied the adoption papers in his hands; he then looked at the two women in front of him.

Danielle and Tawny were sitting behind their parents, eager to hear the judge's verdict.

The West family were all wearing very pristine and presentable clothes to not only look presentable but to make a good impression to the court, after all this was their moment of truth.

But the matter of the fact was that the Wests hoped that on this day they would add a new member to their family.

The man finally spoke.

"Jadelyn West?"

"Present your honor"

"Victoria West?"

"Present your honor"

"I see everything is in order, both your backgrounds has been checked, you two have a good income and most importantly have developed a close bond with young Anthony" The Judge said as he viewed the infant wanting to be near the two women that had taken care of him since he was found in the alley but was detained until after the verdict "You done a good job taking care of him, there's no question about that, but I must ask you, are you two ready to actually _raise_ him?"

"Your honor" Tori began to speak "With all due respect, when we first found Anthony we didn't see him as a burden, we saw him as someone who's in need of not a guardian but a **_family_**. I, _we_ love him as if he was already another of our children and we still want that to be the case, I want to officialy call him my son, I want to see him grow up but more importantly I want to give him what I always yearned for growing up, a loving mother, or in this case _mothers_"

She grabbed her wife's hand, squeezing it for support, an action which Jade returned.

The judge took off his glasses "And what about you Miss West?" He asked the other woman.

"I want my son" Jade firmly replied "I don't want him to go to an orphanage just so that some faceless bureaucrats can find him another house when we already gave him a _home_, they say that everything happens for a reason and I believe that more than ever to be true, I don't know what life has stored for Anthony, but I do think he was meant to be found by us, I think he's meant to be a part of our lives _and_ our family."

"I see that both of you feel very strongly about this"

"Yes your honor" They answered simultaneously.

"Very well then, if many other same sex couples are allowed to adopt children I see no reason why I shouldn't give you the same right, so I declare custody of young Anthony to Jadelyn and Victoria West"

He brings down the gavel with utter authority.

Jade and Tori were relieved and ecstatic, and so were their daughters.

Anthony was given to his new parents and as they were all getting out of the courthouse, Tori was holding her new son who was happily replied by grabbing onto her hair with his tiny hands.

Jade, Danielle and Tawny were watching him with nothing but love in their eyes.

"Hey Anthony" Danielle cooed "We're your big sisters"

"Welcome to the family little brother" Tawny said "We're messed up but you'll get used to it"

"You'll fit in just fine" Jade told her adoptive son rather tenderly "You're a West now"

Almost as if Anthony understood what his new family was saying, he suddenly grabbed his mother's tanned finger with his tiny hand.

"And no one can say otherwise" Tori said, lovingly caressing his face.

* * *

**_Author Notes: Yeah I know it's rather short but I felt like posting this mainly for two reasons._**

**_1) I'm dedicating this chapter to my grandmother who sadly passed away a week ago today and since today is Halloween and tomorrow (and Sunday) is the Day of the dead which is meant to celebrate the deceased, I thought why not? And I ended up writing something that represent the respect one has for the unconditional love a deceased person gave while alive._**

**_2) From this chapter forwards I'll be accepting requests, that's right if you have an idea for a future anecdote concerning Anthony, Jade, Tori or even Danielle and Tawny let me know but only by PM NOT by reviews and then you'll only have to wait and see for the outcome, sounds good?_**

**_Anyways, comments?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. A bit of Karma

_**After a long absence I bring to you a new chapter, this one takes a few years after Anthony was adopted, and even thought he appeared in this chapter, he isn't the main focus, Jade and Tori's eldest daughter Danielle is and you'll find out why and you'll laugh, I'm sure.**_

* * *

It was past midnight when Tori arrived home from a long day in the recording studio. Seeing the lights were still on, she came in to find Jade sitting at the kitchen table.

She noticed that their four year old son Anthony West was sleeping peacefully in the couch nearby, Tori found that rather odd since Jade for whatever reason didn't like it when he slept in the living room and often took him to his room when he did.

She also noticed that her wife was drinking coffee and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Tori asked "You look troubled."

Jade took a long sip from her coffee and looked up at her. "You could say that."

Tori sat down and gave her wife of 23 years a serious look. "What's wrong?"

"One of the actors twisted his ankle and tonight's location shoot was canceled and I came home early. I got a little surprise."

"What?" Tori asked quickly.

Jade quickly deadpanned. "Ohh…our eighteen year old daughter Danielle and her best friend Rachel were having sex in **_our_** bed. And the cherry on the top? They've been a couple for almost a year."

While the Latina had no problem with her daughter being gay, the thought of them doing in her bedroom sent Tori into shock. **_"OH MY GOD! IN OUR BED!"_**

"That's right." Jade said rather calmly.

"What happened?" Tori growled as her anger started to rise "You _did_ ground her _right_?"

"I simply sent Rachel home and told Danielle to go to her room and that we would discuss it in the morning. That's all."

**_"That's It?"_** Tori barked. "That's all you did? How can you be so calm about this Jade? Our daughter was having sex in **_our_** bed. She needs to be punished and severely. That is our bedroom and a total violation of our personal space. That is simply unacceptable."

Jade suddenly burst out laughing.

Tori stood up and glared at her wife. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you completely forgotten that we've had sex in Trina's car, your parents bed, my brother's bed, my dad's bed, in Beck's trailer, Cat's couch, in Sikowitz classroom, I think we were really drunk that time, where else? Oh yes in Robbie's bathroom, we even had sex on top of Rex, need I go on?"

Tori's eyes went open as wide as saucers as her jaw suddenly fell open. "Oh!"

Jade smirked. "Yes _Oh_!"

No longer angry but now very sober and somewhat embarrassed, Tori sat down Next to her wife "Now what do we do?"

"What do you think I've been sitting here for the last two hours trying to think of? Do you have any ideas?"

All Tori could do was shake her head in an embarrassed looking silence.

_"It sucks when the shoe is on the other foot"_ the half-Latina thought _"She really is our daughter"_

* * *

**_Special thanks to Quitting Time for the idea._**

**_also I'm still accepting requests, if u want to see Jade and Tori in some wacky parenting adventure, then PM me your ideas._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	4. Before They Were Parents

**_Disclaimer: Do we really need this? Still? What? We do? Ok then, Victorious belongs to Dan, I own squat!_**

**_Author Notes: Ok I'm sure many of you want more stories with Jade and Tori as parents, humorously enough this is sort of a flashback chapter, before they were even married but hints to their future, much to the cluelessness of the Jori couple..._****_So... enjoy._**

* * *

"We're back!" Cat chirped "Look Tori, I got a goofy doll"

"That's nice Cat but maybe you can tell me what took you two so long?!"

"We aren't that late Vega"

"It's ten o'clock!"

"So?" Jade shrugged uncaringly "We went to Disneyland not a freaking brothel Vega, you knew we were gonna be late"

"What's a brothel?" Cat asked innocently

"Nothing" Both Jade and Tori answered simultaneously.

"But don't be mad Tori" The redhead said "Look I got you some Mimi ears when we were watching fantasia!"

The tanned girl glared at the Goth "Oh you knew I wanted to see that and you took Cat instead?"

"I did not take Cat instead of you, she begged me to see it and wouldn't shut up about it, there's a difference!"

"And another thing, I ordered food here for the three of us, you promised me you were gonna call me!"

"I know Vega, I know, you don't have to tell me twice but _**someone**_ ate a bit too much cotton candy and went running around like a nut so be my guest, next time you can go with her and _**try**_ chasing after a sugar high redhead!"

"I can still eat." Cat said.

"NO!" Jade bellowed while glaring daggers at her friend "You already ate a lot of junk food and vomited more times than I am willing to see, so I am not going to let you go to bed with a bad stomach, so take a shower, go put on your pijamas and brush your teeth."

"But I'm not tired" She whines.

"Cat tomorrow is a big day" Tori said with a child like tone "Sam is gonna come and pick you up don't you wanna be awake when she gets here?"

The redhead looks at her friends uncertainly "Okay, but just don't fight, I don't like it when you fight"

"We're not fighting." Tori assured her.

"Just go to sleep" Jade tiredly said at the same time.

Cat started to walk up the stairs

"Aren't you going to thank Jade for taking you to Disneyland?"

"Thank you, Jadey"

"Whatever, I'm too tired to bite her head off for that stupid nickname"

"Want a cup of coffee?" Tori asked "I just made some"

"Vega we agreed I wasn't going to spend the night as long as Cat is staying in your house"

"I know Jade but come on" Tori pressured "It's just a cup of coffee"

The pale brunette gave in "Fine ok but I'm making it clear, if Cat sees us being friendly it might give her the wrong ideas and I don't want that to happen, we could give her false hope"

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen"

"I'll hold you to that Vega"

The following morning Cat entered Tori's bedroom and was greeted with a surprised.

She saw both her friends holding each other in their sleep.

Needless to say Cat was exited.

"YAY!" She thought "They are finally back together!"

* * *

**_If u didn't notice the humorous idea here is that Jade and Tori are unaware that they seem to act like divorced parents sharing custody of Cat, heh heh, what do u think?_**

**_I J Signing Off._**


	5. Puppies Sort Of

**_Disclaimer: Do we really need to do this? Still? What? We do? Ok then, Victorious belongs to Dan, I only own the DVDs, meh._**

**_Author Notes: OK people here's another update, this one is kinda silly but I think every child wants a pet, this is just a different way to try get one and of course it backfires horribly_****_._**

**_Just to let you all know so there is no confusion in this and future chapters, the twins refer to Tori as mama and Jade as mom, ok? Ok._**

* * *

"You are so dead" The ten year old Danielle told her sister.

"_We_ are so dead!"

"What do you mean by _**we**_?"

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" Tawny said "I'm not taking the full blame"

"Great sister you are" Danielle grumbles "How in the world did _this_ happen?!"

"Well I was only trying to help mama get over her fear of dogs!"

"And you pulled mom into this _how_?"

"Uh... I didn't see her and she got hypnotised too"

"Of all the idiot, imbecilic things you have ever done, this one takes the cake!"

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me!" Danielle snarled "What the hell were your thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I wanted a puppy!" tawny pouted "And if I cured mama of her fear that it would do the trick!"

"Oh you did it all right!"

When Danielle came home from yet another detention, she was greeted by a sight that could make anyone think the universe, not the world, the _universe_ has gone mad.

Needless to say that the living room had become the aftermath of a freaking war zone, the kitchen Floor was covered in what Danielle coild only assume was chunks of garbage, food and who knows what else.

_"I'm not gonna clean this!"_ Danielle though in disgust.

And the reasons for the mess were right in front of them.

Their parents.

"Arf! Arf! Tori barked.

Jade growled in return, not happy about being tied to a leash.

"I can't believe you hypnotized mom and mama into thinking they're dogs!"

"By accident!"

"Well that _accident_ made them extremely difficult to handle!" Danielle snapped "Please, _please_ tell me you know how to turn them back to normal!"

"I do!" Tawny defended "But I think we should wait until after the house is cleaned"

"Fine, but you better hope they don't remember a thing for your sake"

"_Our_ sake"

"You are the worst sister ever!"

As the twins left to start cleaning up the house, leaving their parents in the kitchen leashed to a kitchen table.

Tori sniffed the air, getting closer to her wife, she eventually barked, nuzzling her neck.

Jade growled at first but eventually relented when she started to enjoy the contact.

the tanned woman whimpered, sensing the other woman's anger, she eventually licked Jade's face an action that the pale woman returned.

Soon enough both women began to cuddle.

If they had tails, they would be wagging exitedly.

* * *

Several hours later both Danielle and Tawny returned to the kitchen to start cleaning there only to be met with a somewhat familiar sight.

their parents were resting on the floor, Jade was on top of Tori, the Thespian yawned as she puts her head in her wife's back, Tori whimpered happily, she moved a bit so she could nuzzle Jade's neck, an action the pale woman approved of since she started to shake her leg like an exited dog.

"Well this is unexpected" Tawny drawled.

"Your telling me" Danielle said back "But our eyes don't lie, looks like even when mom and mama aren't technically themselves, they still love each other"

"Kinda like meant to be"

"Yeah"

"Even if this is weird, it's still kinda sweet"

"Well you better un-hypnotize them now"

"Why?"

"Because I have the feeling they are going to turn from sweet to naughty"

_**"NO! MAMA! MOM! Bad girls!"**_

* * *

**_To those of you who read my "50 Shades Of Jori" fic if you recall Jade "forced" Tori to watch "Cujo" which explains Tori's fear of dogs._**

**_yeah, the twins are gonna get grounded and and still no puppy in their future... For now._**

**_I J Signing Off._**


	6. Late At Night

**_Disclaimer: Do we really need to do this? Still? What? We do? Ok then, Victorious belongs to Dan, I only own the DVDs, meh._**

**_Author Notes: OK people here's another update, this one is what everyone has to go through in the firsts weeks of parenthood_****_._**

* * *

A muffled yet loud crying erupted from the baby monitor.

Jade groaned tiredly in her sleep, the crying bringing her slowly back to reality.

_"I fucking hate Wednesday nights"_

Like clockwork every Wednesday night one or both of her newborn daughters would take her away from whatever gory dream she had been having.

She opened her tired eyes, yawning as she sat up from her side of the bed.

Beside her, her wife laid peacefully, sleeping completely exhausted from the experience as a new mother, nights of non stop crying that would sometimes last into the late morning where neither the two women could get any sleep.

Their newborn twins would just not let them sleep, but Jade was lucky to notice that only one of their babies was upset upstairs instead of both of of them.

Tori mumbled something in her sleep.

The former goth gazed at her wife's sleeping form, "Don't worry Tor I'm gonna take care of this" she uttered as she gave her a kiss in her temple.

Though she knew that if she didn't act fast enough, her other child might break into hysterical crying soon enough.

Blind with fatigue, Jade made her way out of the bedroom she shared with Tori and into the hallway, heading to the last room of the second floor where the twins nursery was located.

Quiet in her steps to keep from waking anyone else in the house, she crept into the hallway, the crying from the nursery rang in her head loudly, her left eye twitched from the blaring sound of the wailing.

_"Hot damn, my baby girl really has a strong set of lungs, and I'm not even sure if I should be proud or afraid... Oh please don't sing like your aunt Trina when you grow up!"_

After what seemed like forever she stood in from of the nursery door.

Quietly, She pushed the half-open door fully open, peering into the dark room. Through the beams of moonlight seeping through the window above on the wall, Jade could see the two cribs sitting there, and noticed which one of the girls in which crib was shrieking and wailing.

Despite her irritation from the lack of sleep, she couldn't help but gri, she just knew which of her two angels was crying.

She went up to the crib on the left, the source of the sound so incredible, she cringed.

Inside the crib on the right, her youngest daughter was peacefully sleeping, a purple giraffe in her tiny arms.

_"Thank you Cat"_ Jade thought of her oldest friend, the purple giraffe being a gift to her goddaughters to share but while Tawny loved the stuffed animal, Danielle much rather preffered to play with Jade's booths much to the pale woman's consternation and fear.

She smiled one last time at the small, sleeping form of her youngest daughter before reaching down into the crib on the right and lifting up her fussing elder daughter.

Her extremely loud screams and wails reminded her oddly of her wife when she whined.

Jade even had a fear Danielle would be like atria personality wise.

Tori even once told her never to even joke about that.

well, that was the only "Vega" genes Danielle had since her looks could imply that eventually she would grow up to look like Jade.

The Thespian saw her daughter's large brown eyes, her personality... She was exactly like her in the way she looked and acted. Demanding the little girl was, and he couldn't help but feel proud at her, proud of them both for just being there.

Jade still remembered how these two little miracles came to be, she and Tori wanted their own children and volunteered to be a part of an experiment where Jade's DNA would be put in Tori's uterus.

Nine months later Danielle and Tawny were born.

But there were complications, scary complications.

It seemed the procedure had not been fully tested before and it ended with Jade experiencing a fear she hoped never to go through ever again in her life.

It was when the three most important people in her life nearly died.

it was the first time she prayed.

Tori had to had a C-section in order to deliver the twins.

Then she was told the babies werent breathing.

Finally, she heard time of death but she refused to believe that until her ears picked up a pair of screams.

all in all those were the hardest hours in Jade's life and she thanked whatever higher power was out there for saving her family.

She held the weeping baby close, awkwardly rocking her. She was still getting used to this mother thing. She often took pleasure in scaring children after all but this was her child and she was never going to scare her.

"Hey..." She whispered, trying to calm Danielle down. She rubbed her small back, the crying subsided after a moment, her daughter sniffling as she looked into her eyes. The same eyes they both shared.

A small little puppy-dog pout that spoke more than words. She had to chuckle at that.

"You really are your mama's girl" Jade said lovingly."And you just wanted to be held," she stated matter-of-factly to both herself and the baby.

The desire to sleep still pulled at the sides of her vision, but she pushed it aside.

Danielle simply continued to stare at her mother with almost a pleading look.

Jade sighed in defeat. "Alright..." She spotted the rocking chair in the corner and went over to it, sitting down with her little girl in her arms. "I'll stay up here with you."

Almost as though she could understand her movements and words, she cooed before grabbing her mother's thumb.

"But just this once," she added tiredly, leaning heavily against the chair as she rested her head against her chest, feeling safe and warm than she ever felt in her new life.

Jade watched her as she laid there against her chest all sniffling gone and instead replaced by a content breathing.

Her hand came up and ran along one of her ears , earning a soft coo of comfort from the child.

The thought that scared her only months before had been replaced by disbelief.

She stared at her daughter thinking several things at once, "_Where did you come from?_ _How did_ _you get here? How did I get so lucky?"_

Her life before Tori had been mediocre at best, after Tori it had improved drastically and now they had created two perfect little girls to call their own. Now she couldn't see his life without them.

Jade was brought out of her inner thoughts by the sound of her daughter's light snoring, and she smiled, getting herself to be a little more comfortable in the chair, closing her own tired eyes as well, quickly falling into a deep slumber with her little one resting peacefully in her arms...

It was the best sleep he had gotten in a long while.

Meanwhile much to Jade's ignorance, Tori saw the whole thing, her eyes filled with unshed happy tears.

The Half-Latina silently entered the nursery, taking advantage of the situation she took a picture of her sleeping wife and daughter using her phone.

_"My girls"_

* * *

_**Dont think for a second that Tawny was getting neglected, it just that it would have been too much of a dumb thing to take her out the crib by this point.**_

_**anyways, your thoughts?**_

**_I J Signing Off._**


	7. Reassurance

**_Disclaimer: Oh come on! Do we really need to do this? Still? What? We do? Ok then, Victorious belongs to Dan, I only own the DVDs, meh._**

**_Author Notes: OK people here's the next chapter and avery quick update to booth, I probably won't be updating again in the same week, but meh my half-brother sort of inspired this chapter, so thank him I guess._**

* * *

"Just do it baby" Tori said soothingly "Big boys clean their rooms"

The four year old Anthony West pouted, glaring up towards one of his his adoptive mothers.

It seems that being adopted didn't prevent The young boy from inheriting the infamous "West glare"

"It's my room, and I like it messy!"

"Son, you can't find anything here!"

"I can so" He said "I know where everything is! Under that pile of shorts there is my stuffed whale" The toddle said while pointing at one direction "And over there is..."

"It's dirty Anthony" His mother interrupted "And I don't want you to live this way"

"Why do you care?, it's my room, not yours!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Tori resisted the urge scream at her youngest child, she never did like raising her voice.

Sometimes she was relatively certain that the only reason she hadn't done so already was because her son had the charm that all children possessed in order make adults see then as "adorable" a defense mechanism of sorts, allowing them to survive at least until they hit puberty.

"Mi corazon, this is my house, and my rules." The Half-Latina said calmly "So until you move out, you're going to have to live by them, ok?"

As to be expected the toddler didn't seem to understand the logic behind his mother's words and instead of complying he started shrieking, answering with, "But it's MY room! You have yours, this is mine! Why do you make me clean it if it's not yours?"

Utterly frustrated, and on her wits end, Tori replied with a short, angry bark, "Because I said so! And no child of mine is going to disobey me! Now clean your room!" before marching out of the filthy bedroom, slamming the door shut on her way out.

"And why do you get to slam doors? I can't! It's not fair"

Still steaming, Tori stomped out into the living room, before realizing what she'd just said.

_"Oh God"_

Horrified, she ran into her own room, running into her wife.

Jade who had been reading one of her favorite horror books gazed to look at her distraught spouse.

"Tor?, what's wrong?"

"I said it" She uttered

"What?

"I said it" She said a little louder.

"Tori I can't hear you"

_**"I SAID I FUCKING SAID IT!"**_

Jade was shocked, she knew her wife hated to use swear words so something bad happened to make her this way, so she got up from the chair and walked over yo her wife who inmediately melted into her arms.

The former Goth gently patted her wife on the back, trying to calm her down.

Still in hysterics, Tori replied, "I exploded.. I told Anthony that no child of mine is gonna disobey me!" before breaking out into tears again.

Jade's eyes widened in horror _"No". _She thought as sheheld her tighter. It was something she hoped never to hear again, she knew those words had such a bitter taste in her wife's mouth, her's too because they associated them with one person.

"I'm turning into my mother!" She screeched, clutching Jade's back.

It was her nightmare come true, the day she'd dreaded her entire life.

Jade gently removed Tori from their embrance and with a look if contempt in her eyes she said with a firm belief, "You are nothing like that woman"

"But I..."

"You love all our kids the way they are, Danielle, Tawny and Anthony ...they drove us insane every time they got and they will continue to do just that till the end of time, but you still love them just like any mother would love her children, you still accepted them for who they are and for who they will turn out to be, and not once have you _**ever**_ done anything to change them, to force them to be something they're not...Your mom made that stupid ass mistake long ago and it cost her big time, I _know_ you won't follow in her footsteps"

"You think so?"

"I know so" Jade replied firmly "You didn't win mother of the year for nothing"

Tori lowered her head, her eyes filled with guilt "I still think you should have won that title"

The Thespian rolled her eyes "Not this again, let it go, you won fair and square!"

"But..."

"Zip it!" Jade snapped "You are the best mother any kid could ask for and I'm not going to let you think otherwise"

Tori gave her wife a small smile before kissing her passionately, a sentiment the pale woman returned without a hitch.

After several seconds they parted lips but they were still in each other's embrace.

"Dance with me" Tori whispers.

"The kids are home" Jade said bluntly.

The half-Latina blushed furiously "Not _**that**_ sort of dance! I mean the _normal_ kind!"

"Ah...Well next time specify Vega"

"It's _**West**_" Tori corrected in mock anger "Now shut up and dance with me"

Jade smirked "Any particular style in mind?"

As if pretending to think, The tanned woman puts her finger under her chin and eventually answered happily with "Our first one"

A second later, her hand was in Tori's and they were swaying together. After Jade had twirled Tori away from her, Tori moved back into her personal space and rested her head on her wife's shoulder, their fingers still laced together. Jade 's other hand was resting on Tori's back while they moved together on the spot.

"I love you"

"Me too Vega... Me too"

"It's West!"

* * *

**_I based Anthony on my half-brother who apparently just loves to drive my dad, stepmom and myself off the wall whenever I go and visit them, don't think I'm gonna have him be a bratty kid in all future chapters, no I just decided to have him this way because we all remember how toddlers can makes us wonder why the hell do we even have kids in the first place, no? LOL._**

_**anyways, your thoughts?**_

_**was it good or bad?**_

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	8. Worried West

**_Disclaimer: Oh come on! Do we really need to do this? Still? What? We do? Ok then, Victorious belongs to Dan, I only own the DVDs, meh._**

**_Author Notes: OK people here's the next chapter and it's just the ride back home from the hospital._**

**_Gotta admit, I'm having fun writting Jade as the worried some parent._**

* * *

"Hey you! _**MOVE**_!" Jade screamed to a patient while holding the door of Her wife's hospital room open.

"_Shh_," Tori shushed her. "You'll wake up our babies."

"I'm not letting any _**sick**_ ass person get near _my family _if I have anything to say about it" Jade grouched "Let's just get out of here"

The new mother smiled as her loving wife led her and their newborn daughters out of the hospital in a wheelchair, she had never seen Jade so shaken up before but considering how many difficulties had risen up from the delivery just days before, she knew the other woman had every right to feel this way.

She even saw her cry, Jade often hated crying but she couldn't help herself, for so many grueling hours she feared she might lose her wife and children and when she finally saw Tori very much alive she held her and didn't want to let her go, that is until she saw their daughters, the love she had for their children was seen tenfold.

Jade and Tori West were the proud parents of two healthy little girls.

Once they arrived at their home the former Goth couldn't help but asks again how they were.

"We're _**fine**_, Jade," Tori told her softly. "Quit worrying."

"I'll stop worrying when you are in bed." Jade replied "And your not allowed out of it until you are ok"

"Jade I'm fine!"

The pale woman glared down at her wife "You nearly _**died**_ out of blood loss Tori, _**blood fucking loss!**_ I am not going to let you out of that bed until you get all of your strength back, you hear?"

"But…!"

"_**Ah**_! I'll take care of everything"

"No your not!" Tori snapped "you are not going to overwork yourself, if I can stand up and walk then I'm going to take care of our family and our home, you might not like it Jade but I am not gonna sit around the house and do nothing! I am not going to see you work yourself to the point of exhaustion!"

Jade's eyes softened, she got in front of the wheelchair and lowered here's,f to her wife's level "Tor, I swear I never been more scared in my life than when I heard the news of the c-section… I thought I was not going to get the chance to hold our babies… Of not seeing you again, it was my own little hell… So don't make me worry, let me take care of you…" she then looked at their babies in her wife's arm "Let me take care of our daughters"

Tori gazed into the worried eyes of her wife and relented "Fine… But only for a day or two"

"A week"

"What the? _**NO**_! Four days!"

"Five days"

"Three days!"

"_**Five days**_" Jade repeated, not backing down "Nothing less than that"

"Ok fine, five days but on the condition that you are not going to overwork yourself, if you need to rest then you will rest and if you need help then you are going to ask someone for help, you can ask Trina, Cat, whoever I don't care but you are going to ask someone, _**understood**_?!"

"Crystal Clear"

Good"

"Now let's go inside I'm hungry and I'm betting you are too"

"Oh you know it!" Tori said "Hospital food sucks!"

Jade laughed and she pushed the wheelchair forward "I love you" She said before giving Tori a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too"

"And I love you two" Jade told her sleeping daughters "Till the end of time"

* * *

_**Jade has gone soft hasn't she?**_

_**anyways, your thoughts?**_

_**was it good or bad?**_

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	9. First Word

**_Disclaimer: Oh come on! Do we really need to do this? Still? What? We do? Ok then, Victorious belongs to Dan, I only own the DVDs, meh._**

**_Author Notes: Boy, am I on a role with these little Jori anecdotes, this one came to me after seeing Bart Simpson saying his first word, which was "Ay Caramba!" You are either gonna laugh when you read bellow or going to think WTF._**

**_Gotta admit, This one is one of my favourites, mostly because Jade acts like the "father" of the family, not liking one bit that her little girl is dating, heh._**

* * *

Every day is a constant fight between a parent and a child to get him or her to behave, no matter the age, some fights last for hours, other lasts minutes but in the West household every _**toddler**_ that had made it here gave a never ending struggle for the two married women.

And today was no different.

"Here comes the choo-choo Train" Tori said tiredly to her boy "Choo-choo!"

Seconds later Jade joined her wife by making train noises to coax their two year old son into eating his baby food, a task that seemed nearly impossible since kept his mouth shut.

"Come on Anthony!" Tori whined "You gotta eat something! Don't you wanna grow up to be big and strong like your grampa David? The big police officer?"

The toddler still kept his mouth shut.

"It's good even mom likes it!"

"Yeah even...wait a minute why does _**mom**_ have to like it?" Jade asked.

"Just follow my lead" Tori said exasperately "Yum!"

The Half-Latina then placed the spoon near her wife's mouth, Jade opened wide and was going to pretend to eat the baby food, that is until Tori actually shoved the food down her throat and Jade was forced to swallow it.

Needless to say, the food tasted horrible, still, the pale woman pretended to like it "Yum it's... _cough cough._.. _Good_!"

Danielle had to cover her mouth, laughing at the scene before her would get her grounded and she didn't want _that_, she had a date with Rachel this coming Friday after all, and she wasn't about to re-schedule it.

Still, the toddler wouldn't budge.

"We're going to need a better tactic here" Jade commented afterwards "And we are definitely getting Anthony some better tasting food because this tastes like..."

_**"JADE!"**_

"What? I was gonna to say that it tastes like feet"

"Somehow I _really_ doubt that"

"Mind if I try?" Danielle decided to ask, the last thing she wanted to hear was her parents arguing.

"Be my guess" The Thespian said after she took a big chug of her drink, wanting to get the terrible taste of her son's food out her mouth "Your mama and I have tried just about everything we can think off to get him to eat, I swear he is even more of a picky eater than me!"

"Here sweetie" Tori gave her eldest daughter the baby food and a new spoon "Maybe you'll have better luck than us"

"I babysit him a lot while you and mom want to be alone mama, I think I can manage"

"Let's hope you can"

"Come on baby brother" She cooed soothingly "The Martian rocket ship wants to land safely on the home base, you _want_ the Martians to go home don't you?"

The toddler nodded enthusiastically while making happy noises.

"Then all you gotta do is open your mouth little man"

Anthony opened his mouth and Danielle placed the spoon in it "Good boy!"

Tori teased "Show off"

"Your grounded" Jade said afterwards, not realizing the irony behind her words.

"Not my fault Anthony preffers it when I play 'food Martian' with him"

"Food Martian?" Tori asks.

"Oh, that's how Tawny and I call it when Anthony's hungry" Danielle explained "We figured it would be a subtler aproach to get him to enjoy his food rather than _making_ him eat it"

"And you didn't tell us this sooner because...?"

She shrugged "We thought you and mom were doing fine feeding him"

"Where's you sister anyways?" Jade asked out of the blue "She was suppose to be here for dinner an hour or so ago"

"Oh she called me and said she was having a smoothy with Lukas"

At the mention of the name of her youngest daugther's boyfriend Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously "_Again_? I swear that she's always with that boy"

"That's what happens when they're _**dating**_ mom" The teenager said as she gave her brother another spoonful of his meal, the annoyance at her mother's overprotective nature was undoubtedly present in her voice.

"Don't get smart with me Danielle" Jade snapped "Well all know what happens when you date a **_teenage_** _**boy**_"

Tori rolled her eyes _"Oy, not this again"_

"What you got against Lukas mom?" Danielle asked "You used to like him"

"That was before the little punk started dating my daughter!" She snapped "I swear, the minute he steps out of line I'm gonna…."

"You are not going to do anything!" Tori interrupted in annoyance "You know Lukas is not going to do anything bad to Tawny! I mean for God's sake Jade, he's Cat and Robbie's son! He's literally her best friend! So you got to stop being so protective of Tawny, she's old enough to date whoever she wants"

"Why couldn't she date someone with a vagina?" She grouched "Men tend to think with their dicks!"

"Vagina!" Anthony exclaimed.

All women in the living room looked at the baby in shock, he innocently stared back at his parents and sister from his high chair.

Tori glared at her wife "Are you _**happy**_?! His first word and it's not mama!"

"Uhhh"

Suddenly the front door opened "I'm home!" Came Tawny's voice "Boy do I have the greatest news ever!"

As soon as the other teenage entered the kitchen she could sense the uncomfortable silence, she stared at her parents, then at her sister.

"What's going on?"

"Vagina!" Anthony exclaimed yet again, this time pointing at his pale mother.

"Ok, he did _**not**_ learn that from me" Said Tawny.

Tori's glared intensified on her wife.

Jade gulped_ "I am **so** sleeping on the couch for this"_

* * *

_**Jade is not going to get any for a while, that's for sure, heh.**_

_**Curious fact: Lucas is the name they gave Daffy Duck in the Latin American version of the Warner brothers cartoon, the name was chosen because it sounds a bit similar to the word "loco" which in English would translate to crazy, I chose to name Cat and Robbie's son this because it alludes to Cat's somewhat less than normal mental behaviour, Robbie being the underdog, and you gotta admit these are some traits they share with Daffy to a degree .**_

_**The fact that Daffy is my favourite looney toon probably influenced my decision.**_

_**anyways, your thoughts?**_

_**was it good or bad?**_

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	10. Aunt Trina To The Rescue

**_Disclaimer: What? Again?! Oh come on! Do we really need to do this? Still? Shit, We do?! Damn, Ok then no way around this, Victorious belongs to Dan, I only own the DVDs, meh._**

**_Author Notes: Someone requested Trina to have a moment with her nieces or nephew so I happily complied, this little story here was inspired by an episode of "Friends" where Monica calms down her newborn niece Emma after she exaggeratedly cries for a "week and a half"_**

**_I think I will eventually add more of the extended family members being a part of this universe, since so far we only seen Jade, Tori, the twins and Anthony, I will eventually put Mr Vega, Mr West, Holly and Maybe more of Cat and Robbie and their son Lukas._**

**_What do you guys think of that? Sounds good?_**

* * *

"Hello?" Trina calls from the front door which she opened a few seconds ago "Anybody here?"

The woman knocks once again hoping to get either her sister or sister in law's attention, receiving none she worriedly closed the front door and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Tori? Jade?" She called out once again "Danielle? Tawny? Ok this isn't funny, would somebody please...?"

Trina stopped mid-sentence when saw that both Jade and Tori were fast asleep in the kitchen table.

"Oh that can't be comfortable for them" She mussed_** "HEY!"**_

The yell woke up the tired couple up from their much needed slumber.

"Trina?" Tori moaned "What are too doing here?"

"I'm here because you weren't answering your phone" the older woman said "Dad wanted to know if you two want to come for dinner tonight"

"Tell him no" Her sister replied "I'm tired!"

"Me too," Jade yawned. "I feel like I haven't slept in ten years"

"Let me guess... Anthony?"

"What gave us away? Jade asked sarcastically.

"You don't have to be so irritated about it" Trina said "I was only asking"

"Well don't ask stupid questions then!" Tori snapped.

"Tori!"

The tanned woman sighed "I'm sorry Trina but Anthony is keeping us awake every single night"

"That bad huh?" Trina asked sympathetically.

"You have no idea" Tori said, wiping the sleep out of her eyes."I mean back when Danielle and Tawny were babies we didn't have this much trouble but then again... We aren't so young anymore"

"We can't go on like this Tor" Jade complained tiredly "We _**have**_ to get more than two hours of sleep"

"I know"

"How many times does he wake up at night?" Trina questioned.

"I'd say at least five times a night."

"Yeah," Jade nodded in agreement. "And every time we have to change him and feed him and..."

"What do you mean by _**we**_?!" Tori snapped. "You always wake me up to do all the work!"

"That's because he always want you!" Jade said in defence "He won't puke all over you! Or squirm in your arms! Or...!"

"He likes us _**both**_" The other woman interrupted her ranting, "I just think he's scared of thunderstorms and wants comfort"

"Oh! Suddenly I'm not capable of comforting my son?!"

"I didn't say that and you know it!" Tori snapped back as she layed back down on the table. "But can we _**please**_ talk about this later and get some sleep for at least an hour?"

"Fine" Jade relented, but only because she needed her rest as well.

"Where are Danielle and Tawny?" Trina asked "Shouldn't they help you out?"

"Oh they are" The former Goth replied "They took him out to the park so he could play and _**we**_ could rest before we have to start this little show all over again"

"Okay, you know what?" The older brunette said. "You two need a break; you can't keep falling asleep every five minutes."

"Yeah, a break," Jade scoffed. "What a great idea I wish I thought of it! Hey! Let me just tell Anthony to stop crying for one night and see how that goes."

"Attitude aside, I'm serious," Trina said. "Why don't you let Gibby and I take care of Anthony for the night?"

"You two wouldn't last five minutes with him" Tori said with her eyes still shut.

"Need I remind you that I been raising two sons?" Trina commented "I have a way with boys, I'm sure my nephew will be no problem"

"Not to put in question your parenting skills Trina but Tori's right" Jade said in a tone that clearly was meant to be offensive, the older woman let this slide for the time being "You would be ready to collapse in no time."

"I would not!" She said. "Look, Jade you and I have never gotten along, that's no mystery but we're family now and I want to help both you out."

"Trina, Anthony is like a never ending running machine, ever since he started to walk he's become impossible to catch and even harder to put to down for a nap" Tori commented "And taking care of him at night will be ten times the effort"

"I can handle it" Trina assured her sister "Like I said I been raising my sons without a hitch."

"Yeah but Treen, Alex and Noah are _**teenagers**_ now" Tori pointed out "Plus it's been years since you actually taken care of a baby"

"Pff... How hard can it be? Trina asked nonchalantly "Come on you both need this and don't try to deny it!"

Tori sighed and looked at her wife. "It would be nice to get a full night's rest."

"Yeah it would" Jade agreed.

"Okay," Tori surrendered To her sister's request "If you really think you can handle it, you can take Anthony to your house once Danielle and Tawny come back with him, then we'll give you his milk, diapers, everything he needs for the night"

"Just don't say we didn't warn you" Jade yawned once again.

"Things will be fine" Trina said "Dont worry about a thing, all you need to do is get some sleep, Super Aunt Trina will handle everything"

"Trina, we're trusting you to take care of our son" Tori said as she held Jade's hand "Please take good care of him"

"He's my nephew Tor" Her sister replied soothingly "Of _**course**_ I'll take care of him."

"You better" Jade growled dangerously "Because if anything happens to my son, your body won't be found! Got it?"

"Got it"

* * *

_The next day_

"What time is it?" Tori asked, walking into her and Jade's kitchen the next morning after a refreshing good night's rest.

"Eleven o'clock," Jade grinned, giving her wife a kiss on the lips.

"Seriously?" The half-Latina asked incredulously "I don't think I've slept past six since we adopted Anthony"

"Ain't that the truth"

"Should we wake the twins and tell then breakfast is almost ready?"

"Nah... Let them sleep, that way we can have a few moments to ourselves" The Thespian said seductedly "Now I believe my girls need to be touched"

Tori smiled widely "I miss those two"

"I know," Jade nodded as she slowly but sexily removed her robe "Now get to it before our time is up"

"With pleasure!"

After the two women had sex on the kitchen floor they began to re-heat their breakfast, Jade was putting some eggs in the frying pan while Tori was behind her kissing her neck and holding her hips.

"God, I missed exploring your body" Tori said huskily.

"So I noticed" The pale woman teased "We should _really_ let you sister babysit more often"

"Speaking of which I should probably Call Trina and tell her she can bring Anthony over" The Half-Latina said "As much as I love my sleep, I really miss our baby boy"

"Call her later" Jade said "First let's have a peaceful breakfast, I love our son too Tor but let's take advantage of the time we have and let me show you the art of affection"

"Aww" Tori gushed "After twenty one years of marriage you _still_ know how to butter me up"

"You made me soft Vega"

"It's West!"

* * *

A few hours later The door bell was heard.

"I guess that's Trina" Tori said, running over to answer the door.

When she opened it she saw that indeed it was her sister with bags under her eyes, her hair a mess, The tanned woman also noticed that she was still wearing pajamas and a deatly look in her face.

"Hi Baby" Tori cooed, taking her son from her sister "Did you miss me?"

Anthony happily moved his arms, playing with his mother's soft hair.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"That kid does _**not**_ believe in sleep" Trina grouched "I swear Gibby and I never heard anyone cry like that before, your son _really_ has a set of lungs"

"We warned you" Jade said coyly "But did you listen?"

"So not in the mood _West_!" she snapped.

"We really do owe you one, Treen" Tori said. "I haven't had this much energy in so long!"

"I'm glad _someone_ has the energy" Trina yawned. "After I get home, I'm going to send Alex and Noah to visit their grandfather, _then_ I'm gonna sleep for a month."

"Same time next week super aunt?" Jade asked jokingly.

Trina simply glared back at her sister in law.

"You owe me big time West! You hear!"

* * *

_**I originally meant to post this on Friday 27 to celebrate the five year anniversary of Victorious but sadly I couldn't finish it on time.**_

_**But still, better late than never right?**_

_**Anyways since I already wrote the sixth chapter with Jade taking care of the twins when they were babies I figured it was Anthony's turn to give his mothers some sleep deprived nights, heh heh.**_

**_If you are wondering about Trina being married to Gibby, well I liked it when I paired them up in my other fic "It's A Miracle!" So I decided to let them start their own little family in this fic's universe._**

_**Now you might think Trina was a bit OOC but I believe that with age comes wisdom so she might grow out of her diva attitude sooner or later, so her insistence on her babysitting Anthony can be attributed to the fact that she matured but still held quite a bit of her arrogance.**_

**_You may also be thinking or rather yelling "Are you nuts?! Trina can't babysit for shit!" she did a terrible job at it in "iParty With Victorious" So again, she could have matured as a person, specially now since she is a wife and mother, she's not a teenager anymore._**

**_ Speaking of which, if you are all interested I could write a chapter with Trina and her family visiting Jade and Tori maybe even Trina giving birth._**

_**Anyways, care to gimme your thoughts on this?**_

_**was it funny or not?**_

**Dont forget that ****I'm**** taking request on this, after all misadventures in Jori parenting is amusing wouldn't you say?.**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	11. Lock it

**_Disclaimer: What? Again?! Oh come on! Do we really need to do this? Still? Shit, We do?! Damn, Ok then no way around this, Victorious belongs to Dan, I only own the DVDs, meh._**

**_Author Notes: As requested, here are some more misadventures with the Jori couple, let the celebration begin! LOL._**

**_This chapter is sort of inspired by something young children never wants to even think about, much less understand... I'm not spoiling anything important other than the fact that it's somethng Jade and Tori are not going to be too happy about._**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me Vega" Jade sighed, "You can't make sign that"

"Wanna bet?" Tori scoffed. "And it's West!"

"This is stupid" Jade said, shaking her head at her wife. "I don't see why you want me to sign a fucking _**contract**_ telling me to stop calling you Vega"

"Because we're married!" The brunette pointed out, showing her wedding ring as if to illustrate her point "I became Tori _**West**_ eight years ago next week!"

"I don't see what the big deal is, West or Vega your still the same Tori... _My_ Tori"

"The big deal is that every time you call me by my maiden name I... I feel like..."

"Like _what_?"

"I get the feeling that you don't think I'm good enough to be a West" Tori admitted reluctantly.

"That... Tor... Why the hell would you even think that?!" Jade yelled out "It's just a name!"

"It's not just a name, it's _**our**_ family name" The younger woman said angrily "And every time I keep wondering why you won't acknowledged that!"

"I acknowledge it!" The former Goth said "I just don't see you put so much importance in this!"

"Well I do! And you want to know why?!"

"That would be nice!"

"Because I love you so damn much! Tori screamed "I love you to the point it hurts... When we got married I was so happy you became my wife, me taking your last name was the ultimate sign of commitment, it meant to me that we would be together till death do us part... It meant spending every moment good and bad with the woman I fallen in love with... The woman that gave me so much when I felt I had nothing... You Jade West... You are the reason!"

Jade sat down, stunned at what she just head "Tori... I had no idea"

The tanned woman let a lone tear ran down her cheek "Yeah... Well now you do"

Without a second thought the Thespian sat down set to her wife and puts her hand over her's "For the record Tori... I love you too"

The Half-Latina puts her head on her wife's shoulder, not saying anything as both women shared an uneasy silence.

"Where are the twins?" Tori finally asked.

"I think they are colouring in their room" Jade answered solemnly.

"This conversation never leaves the kitchen"

"Fine by me... _West_"

Tori gave her wife a small smiled "Thank you, baby".

Jade then kissed her, it wasn't a long one but it made it clear that it showed both filled with love and passion.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I considered taking your name?" She asked once they parted lips.

The younger brunette gave her a quizzical stare "No, I don't think you did"

"Well it was around the time I asked your dad to gimme his blessing so I could marry you... That man didn't make it easy for me I'll tell you that... Anyways whe the date came closer and closer you were getting all giddy about our wedding, you kept going on and on about becoming Miss Tori West I decided not to tell you that I had considered the idea"

"How come?"

"Because it made you happy... Plus you gotta admit... Jade Vega just doesn't sound good, it doesn't have a nice ring to it and you probably would have started calling me Vega too, and I wasn't about to let that happen only _I_ had the privilege to call you that"

"Oh really?"

"Only because it's a small glimpse of our past and I like to recall those times fond,y, that's why I keep calling you by your previous surname, baby"

"I see"

"Still want me to sign the contract?"

"You could do that or _**we**_ could do something else" Tori said huskily.

"Oh? Like what?"

The tanned woman moved closer to her wife, getting closer to her ears he looked as if she was about to say something sexy, instead she yell out "Race you to the bathroom!"

After that she ran out of the kitchen, her wife left behind with a very a hurt ear and an angry scowl that slowly became a wide grin.

"My wife is nuts"

She soon followed.

"Get back here West!"

* * *

The two five year old girls were not so silently coloring a "Frozen" book, needless to say that the twins certainly took after their parents when it came to arguing.

"Sis!" Tawny yelled "Your doing it wrong!"

"How exactly?" Danielle asked while rolling her eyes.

"Elsa's dress is blue, not red!"

"So?"

"You can't to that!" Tawny argued "You gotta draw it like in the movie!"

"Uh no I don't" Danielle said "We can draw it whatever we want"

"But it's not the same!"

"Well though noggies, it's my coloring book and I'm gonna draw it anyway I want.. Maybe I'll color her with a black dress next"

Tawny gasp "But black is the cold of badness!"

"Mom wears black" Danielle pointed out "Are you saying she's bad?"

"What?" No! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"I'm telling!"

Soon on the older of the two ran out of the bedroom.

"Hey get back here!"

"Mom! Mom! You won't believe what Tawny called you!" Danielle yelled as she made her way towards her parent's bedroom, she was a bit worried when she found it empty.

"Whatever she's saying she's lying!" Tawny said as she catched up with her sibling "Hey... Where are mom and mama?"

"I dunno"

"Well they have to be in the house I mean they wouldn't leave us alone... Would they?" Tawny asked a bit scared.

"Of course not stupid!" Danielle snapped "We just gotta.."

Soon both girls heard "Oh Jade!"

"That's mama's voice!"

"But where did it come from?"

"Hey look!" Tawny pointed at the door in front of the "There's some light coming from the bathroom!"

"Mom and Mama gotta be there!"

The two little girls Dsn towards the door and opened it.

"Mom!"

"Mama!"

Jade and Tori let out a surprise squeak.

"What the?"

"Oh no"

Both of them tried to cover themselves from their daughters.

"Girls!" They both yelled out "What are you doing here?!"

"You guys taking a shower?" Tawny asked innocently.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Danielle's questioned as well "We could play with you!"

Clearly a loss for words, Jade didn't know exactly what to say in order to get out of this very awkward situation.

But Tori sort of did.

"Um girls?" She said slowly "Your mom and I... We were just about to get out"

"Aww" Tawny said.

"So no play time?" Danielle asked dissapoited.

They didn't notice their parents furiously blushing.

"Um girls?" Jade said tentatively "Next time we'll let u know so we can all have a family bath time, but for now how about if you two pick out a movie? We are just about done... Just us five minutes and we'll be down there to join you"

"Can we have ice cream?" Danielle asked.

"Umm sure"

"Yay!" Both children celebrated.

"Let's watch Ratatouille!" Tawny said as they quickly ran out of their parent's bathroom.

"Oh no we are not!" Danielle protested "You picked the movie last time, this time we are gonna watch something I wanna see!"

"But you always pick something scary!"

"It's not my fault you are a scardy cat!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

As their daugthers voices became faint, Jade and Tori remained rooted on their spots in the bathtub.

The tanned woman groaned "I think it's about time we start locking our door"

"Yeah... I think so too"

* * *

**_Heh, our favorite couple certainly aren't gonna make the same mistake twice, good thing Danielle and Tawny are too innocent to know exactly what their parents were actually doing Huh?_**

**_A few of you may wonder why I had Tori take Jade's surname rather than have them become Vega-West?_**

**_the answer is simple, I just picture Tori writing "Tori West" in a little notebook over and over ever since she and Jade started dating while in high school, almost as if already planning their future together so when they got married, it's like a dream come true for her._**

_**Anyways was this funny or not?**_

**Don't forget that ****I'm**** taking request on this, after all misadventures in Jori parenting is amusing wouldn't you say?.**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	12. Happy Mother's Day

_**Disclaimer: Invader Johnny doesn't known Victorious, and is starting to talk like Zim in third person going mad over it.**_

_**I guess I should have written a Jori Mother's Day fic sooner or later, might as well do it now since I keep forgetting and constantly put it off, year after year... this my dear readers is a condition known as "Lazy writting".**_

_**Well anyways enjoy.**_

* * *

_**CRACK!"**_

Tori opened one eye.

_"Ugh, there is it again"_

The Half-Latina was sleeping. Emphasize on the word _was_. There was a certain somebody outside her bedroom door that just _had_ to make so much noise and wake her up!

_"Oh Jade, what are you up to now?" _

The woman thought as she clearly heard something hitting the wall over and over, it was pissing her off to say the least.

Reluctantly, Tori got out of the bed she shared with her wife, which was quite difficult since she was eight months pregnant and it took a bit of an effort to get up, that in it self made her more cranky, tired and a bit annoyed.

As she stood up, her bare feet on the cold, clear floor, Tori had one thought in her mind.

"I'm gonna kill her for waking me up at..._**4 o'clock in the morning?**_!" She snarled as he looked at the digital clock in her nightstand_ "Screw that I'm not only gonna kill her, I'm gonna crucify her!"_

She walked, more like stomped over to the bedroom door and opened it fiercely, ready to give her spouse an earful about the stupidity of waking up a very cranky pregnant woman.

She didn't know where the sound came from but didn't have to wait for long since she saw a light coming out of the guest room, the door slightly opened ajar.

With determination in her eyes, the tanned woman made her way towards doen the hall.

Jade however came out of the room, wearing a pair of white pants and a very old green shirt, her hair was out in a ponytail, she also wore some black gloves.

"Almost done" The former Goth muttered.

"Almost done with what?"

Jade froze at the sound of her wife's voice, she slowly turned around to be face to face with a very displeased looking Tori West.

"Um.. Hey baby, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't _**you**_?"

"I... Uh... This is a dream?"

Tori's eyes narrowed dangerously "I wake up to find my wife _**not**_ in bed next to me where she supposedly was a few hours ago last time I checked but instead I hear a rockus that I'm sure it was heard all the way to Seattle"

"Tori you shouldn't be standing up... The doctor said..."

"I don't _**care**_ what the doctor said... I want to know what you been doing in that room for the past few months!"

"It's my house project Tori" Jade said somewhat nerviously "You know that"

"Yes, a _**project**_ that you been keeping from me, a project that's been keeping you busy and it's that damn project that has been keeping you from spending any time with me!" Tori bellowed like a madwoman "Am I that insufferable that you would rather stay in that room than with _me_... Your wife! The mother of your children"

The last part she empathised by pointing at her very big belly.

"Tor.." Her spouse said in a tone that was almost meant to calm a lion which in this case was a very accurate metaphor considering a very pregnant Tori was something everyone had to be very careful about.

The hormones had made her a thinking time bomb.

"You know that's not true, sure you been a little on edge lately but I love you I wouldn't purposely spend time away from you"

Tori's eyes grew cold, clearly that had been the wrong thing to say.

"On edge? _**ON EDGE?!"**_

"Uh-Oh"

"I want to see what you got in there!" The Half- Latina's growled "What's do importsnt that you get locked in there every day!"

Jade blocked the door "There is nothing in there!"

"Jade... Move!"

"Its not done!"

"One!"

The pale woman didn't budge.

"Two!"

"Jade stood still"

"Move or I swear I'll walk out that door and you won't see me or the babies!"

That did it, Jade's eyes widened in horror, she knew that the hormones had made Tori take some very rash decisions; some that made the pregnancy quite an exhausting one.

Defeated, the dark haired woman moved away from the door, Tori moved passed her wife and entered the bedroom, internally wondering if she could destroy whatever Jade was working on to get rid of some frustration.

She stopped that thought when her eyes were net with quite a sight.

"Jade?" She asked "Am I dreaming?"

The other woman was behind her "No Tor, your not, your awake "

Tori inspected the room silently, everything was so... So.. She couldn't auite come up with words to describe the creativity her wife provided for the daugthers nursery, she saw that all the walls were painted purple, little paintings of a round purple moose running happily was seen on the feeling, just in the right spot the two set of cribs which were painted red could see the painting Jade made, it was in a style that was a little too abstract abd twisted for Tori's liking but she knew her wife and she guessed the painting was a subtle way to get their future twin daugther to follow in their weirdness.

Speaking of which, when the two women found out they were going to have not one but two kids, Jade thought it would be a nice surprise to make and paint the nursery for her wife the way she always wanted.

She had seen a little scrapbook Tori had made in her teen years that made it quite clear how she envisioned the nursery of her future children to turn out, so Jade took it to inspire herself as she worked on the nursery.

She hated pink so she compromised to paint the bedroom in a convination of both their favourite colors, red for her and purple for Tori.

Speaking of her wife, she continued to see every inch of the nursery, she saw that her other half took a lot of her creative effort into making the room seem "homey".

Tori also didn't overlook the fact that the purple moose want the only weird thing in the nursery, she noticed some plush dolls that were in the floors were a little too big for new born twins, that wouldn't has been weird except for the fact that these toys were given some bat-wings, whstever Jade's reasoning behind this Tori knew she meant well.

But what really won Tori over was the words Jade painted on the wall next to the window.

_"Babies are nature's way_

_of showing people_

_what the world looks like_

_at 2:00 a.m."_

That obviously alluded to their future night getting the girls to sleep.

The Half-Latina covered her mouth with her hand, tears running down her cheeks

Jade instantly got worried, quickly making her way towards her wife, she got her arms around Tori's pregnant belly.

"Tori? She asked "Baby what's wrong?"

The tanned woman turned around to meet her wife's green eyes.

"You made this by yourself?"

Jade nodded with a small grin "Yeah I did"

"But why keep it a secret?"

"I wanted to surprise you..." Jade admitted "It was gonna be my Mother's Day gift to you"

Tori frowned "Mother's day?"

In truth, she hadn't given the holiday a single thought, she didn't even remember that it was today.

"Yeah..."

"But Jade... I'm not a mom yet, _we_ aren't mothers yet"

The Thespian puts her hands over Tori's stomach "I beg to differ, our little girls aren't born just yet but that doesn't matter, they are still _technically_ here" She then lowered to the level of her wife's stomach and kissed it "And that's good of a reason to celebrate the holiday... You are going to be a great mom Tor"

Tori lowered her head.

"What's wrong?"

"How can I be a good mom when I never had one myself?"

"Vega"

"It's West!"

"_West_, listen to me" Jade said seriously "I didn't have a mom growing up"

"That's different... Your mom didn't abandon you" The Half-Latina said sadly "She was in an accident... You can't deny it didn't affect you in some way Jade...I 'm sorry if I'm being blunt but I just can't help but worry... I...I don't want our babies to hate me"

"Tori! Believe me...I know that fear but let me tell you something, the fact that you worry about being a good mom is what will make you a _**great**_ one, they're not going to hate you... Not even close they are going to love you the moment they come out and the feeling is mutual... The twins aren't even born yet and I can already _**see**_ how much you love our babies"

New tears ran down of Tori's face "They are going to love you too"

"They better" She said as she stood up, both women looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I know I complain a lot about the pregnancy" Tori said moodily "But I'm really glad you talked me into that experiment"

"Me too"

Both women intertwined hands "In just a few weeks we are going to have two little Jades"

"They are going to be little Toris too you know?"

"I know"

"Happy Morher's Day Tori"

"Happy Mother's Day Jade"

They kissed afterwards.

"Can we go back to bed now?"

"Yes we can"

Jade then grabbed her wife and held her bridal style.

"Oh geez Jade put me down!" Tori ordered.

"No, I am not making you walk all the way to your room"

"It's right down the hall!"

"I don't care, now as soon as we get to bed you are not gonna get up from there, I want you to be ok"

"Ok.. I'll make you a deal" Tori spoke with an evil smile.

"What sort of deal?"

"I'll stay in bed all day if you gimme something to eat"

"Whst do you want?" Jade asked "Pickles covered in chocolate? a sausage covered with tuna?... A sandwich with..."

"Not that kind of food craving Jade" Tori said "I meant something that only the great chef West can gimme"

"Oh?"

"I want the specialty of the house" She ordered "A pussy covered in whip cream and a cherry"

Jade's face became three different shades of red "Tori your pregnant"

"So?"

"So I know the minute I give you my specialty, we won't be getting out of bed till the day after tomorrow"

"Again... So?"

Jade grinned "So I think it's the best way to spend Mother's Day!"

"Good now hurry up the sooner we get to our bedroom the sooner you can scream mama to me"

"Want to bet _I_ can make you scream mama?"

"Bring it on West!"

"You got it Vega"

"It's West!" Tori yelled angrily "Say that again and Iwill hurt you"

_"Ah the mood swings"_

* * *

**_Well that was it, my version of a Jori's mother day fic, one expects the holiday to be celebrated with kids, who says u can't celebrate motherhood or fatherhood with the baby still in the belly of the mother? The child is still technically there right? Heh heh._**

**_Originally I was planning on making this as a separate fic but since it technically involved Danielle and Tawny I decided to make it a part of the "Parenthood" saga, what do you think?_**

**_For those who probably noticed I put an "Invader Zim" Easter egg in this chapter by having MiniMoose make a cameo appearance by Jade painting him in the ceeling of the nursery, I have a soft spot for MiniMoose despite the fact that he only appeared in "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever!" Heh, I remember making a plushy of him years ago._**

**_I also made an indirect reference to Red and Purple, the Tallest of the Irken Empire by making the nursery have their signature colors._**

**_Neat HUH?._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	13. Fun With Markers

_**Author Notes: Toddlers can be a handful, and what you are all about to read bellow is sort of inspired by something my nephew did to his older brother.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own squat, Dan owns the show._**

* * *

"_**Shh**_, your being to loud" four year old Danielle whispered to her younger sister, putting a finger to her lips.

"No you are!" Tawny snapped back, pushing the other girl.

The twins glared at each other then broke out in giggles but instantly had to cover their mouths."Stop laughing!" Danielle whispered.

"You stop laughing!"

After a few moments the giggles settled down and it was back to their mission.

"Come on, hurry up!" The older girl said impatiently.

"Ok, but 'member that we got to be really quiet" Tawny responded "Like a mouse"

"Your afraid of mice" her sister pointed out.

"No I'm not!" She shot back "I just don't like them"

"Your a terrible liar"

Tawny huffed as she took off her shoes. "I know, now lets go"

Danielle nodded and they started their journey to the living room, tiptoeing down the stairs to make sure their target didn't wake up.

To their relief their mom didn't move as the twins made their way to the couch.

The young duo almost backed down when Jade seemed to move but quickly got their composure when they realized she just snored.

"Umm Tori" the woman said in her sleep.

"Why does Mom always say mama's name in her sleep?" Tawny asked her eldest sister.

Danielle just shrugged, she had no clue, not that it mattered they had a mission to do, so once they were right next to their sleeping mother, both siblings poked her just to be sure she was truly in dreamland.

Jade only swatted her hand, thinking a fly was to blame.

when the twins were sure their mom was not going to wake up, they began.

"Do you got 'em?"

Tawny reached into her back pocket and proudly pulled out two markers.

Her sister nodded in approval and grabbed the purple one, leaving the magenta marker for the younger girl.

"Um.. Tori... That's a nice kitty"

"Aww" Tawny gushed "Mom is dreaming about cats!"

"Shh!" Her older sister said "Don't talk to loudly, you can wake her up dummy!"

"Sorry"

Jade just snored again.

Both twins exchanged looks, wondereding how on Earth their mom didn't wake up.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"I'm sure"

"Ok, so where do we start?"

Danielle shrugged and uncapped her marker, soon inspiration struck and she began to draw a moustache like those villains she saw in those old cartoons! giggling all the time, then she abruptly stopped when she noticed that her sister's hand was on her chin.

"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly

"I'm drawing her a beard!" Tawny replied.

"Well stop it!" Danielle growled "Draw somewhere else!"

"Why should I?!" She asked indignantly, glaring daggers at her sister.

Danielle glared back and pushed the hand away "Because I'm older than you, now stick to your side!"

"Oh!" Tawny moaned but complied, she then began drawing squiggles everywhere.

soon both girls thought it looked fun so they both went crazy with their markers.

"A butterfly here!"

"A ghost here"

"A little smiling sun here"

"Some lines here"

After a few minutes, Jade's sleepy face, as well as her neck, torso, and arms were adorned with different types of figures.

The two sisters stepped back and admired their handy work.

"Mom looks pretty!" Tawny gushed proudly.

"Jade! Girls! I'm home!"

The twins gasped in surprise "It's mama!"

Tori walked into the living room, noticing her daugthers "Oh hi girls"

"Hi mama!" The twins greeted, hiding the markers behind them.

"What have you two been up to?"

"Uh... Drawing?" Tawny answered.

Danielle glared at her sister, she _really_ didn't know how to lie.

"That's nice" The tanned woman said with a smile as she approached them "I made dinner so as soon as your mom is..."

Tori stopped mid-sentence, finally noticing her wife's latest "make up" for a lack of better term.

The brunette slowly looked at her children "I dont even know where to begin"

"Uh... How about good job?" Danielle said lamely.

"No... Not good job" Tori said with a frown, "That's your mom... Not a coloring book...I... I can't even begin to understand what possessed you to do this!"

"We just wanted mom to spend more time with us!" Tawny admitted.

Their mama raised an eyebrow in confusion "What?"

"It's just that mom always works so hard" Danielle answered this time "And when we wanna spend time with her, she's too tired to play with us"

Tawny nodded "We just thought that if we did something _bad_, she would be around more"

Tori's eyes softened "Oh baby" She lowered to her children's level "While your reasoning was _incredibly_ flawed, it's something you two should have talked to us about"

"But she's never here!" Danielle protested.

"And when we wanna talk to you mama you always say your busy!" Tawny said "We just wanna be with you!"

Before Tori could say anything else the conversation was stopped by another voice.

_**"What the hell?!" **_Jade roared as she sat up

Danielle and Tawny looked at each other.

_"Uh-oh"_

Once the former Goth had woken up, she started to hear the conversation her wife and her daughters were having, she didn't knowexactly that this something bad was, at least until she had the misfortune of noticing her arms,mince she had obviously she blew her top.

"Vega! Look at what your daughters did to me" She snapped brandishing her arms.

"It's West!" Tori said "And they're your daughters too baby and that's not all they did"

"Huh?"

"I guess it's a safe bet that our little _angels_ inherited your troublemaking" Tori said coyly and began giggling.

"What are you babbling about?!" Jade demanded.

Her wife began tracing the marker lines on her face and chest.

"Get my drift?"

Jade looked down and noticed more marker, she then ran out of the living room and into the bathroom, what came next was a very, _very_ angry roar.

_**"GIRLS!"**_

The Thespian went back into the living room, she didn't look amused, if anything she was displeased.

Sensing her wife's anger the tanned woman quickly grabbed her by the hand "baby, before you say anything I want to tell you something"

Tori pulled her out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Both toddlers knew they were going to get it now, their plan was just something they thought would allow them to get more times with their parents but they apparently _overlooked_ the fact that when their mom got angry she really began to resemble the hulk.

"They are going to be so grounded!" Jade hissed.

"Before you go ahead with that I think you should know why they went all _Creative_ on you"

"I'm listening"

"Jade... I think we need to spend more time with them"

"What?" She asked confused "What are you talking about? Where did this come from? I mean we _**do**_ spend a lot of time with our daughters"

"Ok, then tell me when was the last time?" Tori asked, crossing her arms "Because I seriously can't remember"

"Well we took a... I mean just the other day we... Didn't we go to the park?"

"Yeah... _**Two months **_ago"

"I... Really?"

"Yeah... Really"

"Where did this come from?"

"Jade you can't be that clueless" Tori snapped "why do you think you look like a clown that got its make up in the dark?"

"Oh you mean...?

The tanned woman nodded "I talked to our babies, they thought that getting in trouble was the perfect way for us to spend time with them... I mean isn't that just sad?"

"It's not sad" Jade said "Its messed up!"

Tori lowered her head "Do you feel as horrible as I do?"

The pale woman nodded "Yeah...Tor, I can't believe we ..._ I _did that... I promised myself when They were born that I would not raised them the same way my dad raised me"

"We need to cut back on our jobs Jade" Tori spoke seriously "We have a family now and we need to give our girls the love and attention they deserve"

"Your right" Jade said "I don't want Danielle and Tawny to grow up the same way I did"

"Then you need to take some breaks on writting your books"

"And you need to spend less time on those tours of your"

Tori smiled "I gave an idea, how about we spend a week off and take the girls on a finishing trip"

Jade raised an eyebrow "Tor, do you even know how to fish?"

"Sure my dad used to take me when I was little"

"Ok... But first, there's a score I need to settle" The former Goth said with a playful grin.

She walked towards the living room where her daughters where waiting, in a mocking angry tone she told them "You two are _so_ gonna get it."

Jade makes to grab the girls and tickle them relentlessly.

Danielle and Tawny jumped off the couch and out of the room laughing manically.

"Oh you two aren't getting away that easily!"

The woman made a run towards them and managed to grab them, once agsin beginning to tickle them.

"Mom! Mom! We're sorry!" Tawny giggled.

"Let us go!" Danielle's giggled as well.

"Umm.. Nope, now here comes the bunny fingers!"

"Not the bunny fingers!"

Jade started to tickle them in their "weal spots" which were under their arms, the girls squealed louder after that.

"Baby, let them go" Tori said, grinning "They're just kids having fun"

"I don't see evidence of their fun on you" Jade pointed out.

Before Tori could retire, she noticed one of the markers on the floor, she picked it up, read what was on the label and her eye's widened in shock.

Tori looked nervous "Uh... Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..well how _**much**_ do you love our girls?" She asked.

"With all of my heart, you know that" Jade responded.

The Tanned woman gulped, "Well, that's a good thing because well..the markers..are um…_permanent_."

"What's that? The thespian asked "Could you repeat that?"

_"Permanent"_

"Tori I can't hear you"

"Permanent"

"_**PERMANENT?!"**_

"Yeah"

_**"GIRLS!"**_

"It was Danielle's idea!"

"Traitor!"

* * *

**_Well what do you guys think? Was it a nice twist?_**

**_I'm still accepting ideas JSYK._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	14. Midnight Madness

_**Author Notes: Silence can lead to so many scary things, you'll know what I mean once you read bellow.**_

**_Disclaimer: I own squat, Dan owns the show._**

* * *

"Danielle, are you up?" Tawny asked.

"Shh I'm sleeping"

"Do you hear that?"

Didnt I just say I was _**sleeping**_?!" She growled.

"Well now you're awake!"

"Yeah... Thanks to you!"

"Shut up and listen!"

The sixteen year old groaned, but still keept an ear out "I don't hear anything"

"Exactly!" Tawny said "There's no sound going around!"

"Ok I'll bite since I _know_ you won't let me sleep until I ask" Danielle said in defeat "And this is why _**because**_?"

"I hate it when the house is quiet"

_**"WHY?"**_

"Mom and Mama aren't doing it"

"Ok of all the things you could have said, _**THAT**_ was not something I expect to be on the list" Danielle pointed out in disgust "You do realize you just gave scarring mental images for life, _**right**_?"

"Don't you remember what happened the last time Mom and Mama didn't do it?"

"We had a good night sleep?"

"No dummy!" Tawny growled "They had a fight!"

"Oh"

"I don't like when they fight" The younger girl muttered "I don't want them getting a divorce"

"Now your just overreacting" Her sister said "Our parents aren't gonna get a divorce... I mean we didn't see them fighting today now did we?"

"Sis, when have they _**not**_ fought?"

"Ok, I'll give you that... but did it ever occurred to you that they don't feel like having... _sex_?"

Tawny gave her sibling a "Are you stupid" kind of look. "Danielle, as far as I can remember they been doing it every Thursday night for years!" She snapped.

"I dunno wether I should be disturbed or terrified that you keep track of that"

"Well excuse me for looking out for our parents happiness!"

"Couldn't you do it in a less creepy way?"

"This is no time for jokes!"

"Whose joking?!"

Tawny removed her covers and got out of her bed "Fine, be that way"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna look"

"You're sick"

"I _**mean**_ I'm gonna go and look to see if by any chance your right and they are asleep"

"Good night then"

"And your coming with me"

"The hell I am!"

"It would be a shame if Mom found out about that tattoo you have in your butt"

Danielle narrowed her eyes "You suck"

"Are you coming then?"

"Yeah, yeah"

As the twins went to their parents bedroom they went by their sleeping brother's room, noticing that the door was ajar and that he had a nightlight on.

"well at least someone _**is asleep**_"

"Shut it" Tawny snapped "We're just gonna see if Mom and mama are sleeping, we get it we get out no major trouble"

"If we see them naked" Her sibling growled "I swear by all that is evil that I will **_burn_** ever pair of high heels you own"

"You do that and I will burn _**you**_"

"Let's just get this over with!"

The sisters got in front of their parents door, they both took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

... Nothing greeted them.

"Ok, they are not in their bedroom" Danielle pointed out the obvious "Let's go back to bed.

"_**NO**_!" Tawny bellowed "We have to find them!"

"Why do we need to?" The brunnette growled "Think it through _sis_, Anthony is home our rents they wouldn't have left him in our care without telling us, they _have_ to be somewhere in the house, let it die already, let's go to bed and you can have your paranoid thoughts about our moms love life in the morning!"

"But by then it could be too late!"

Before Danielle could say anything, her sister was on the move again.

"Now where are you going?!"

"I'm gonna look in every room in the house if I have to!" Tawny replied "I wanna see Mom and mama happy!"

Danielle lowered her head in annoyance "Why couldn't I have a sister who buys our parents a gift card and says 'it's done they're happy' but **_NOOO_** I had to be related to someone who wants to see a smile on the people who made us while they are naked!"

"I heard that!"

"Good, you were suppose to!"

"Stop being a gank and help me look!"

"I _will_ burn your shoes"

* * *

"Oh Jade, that was amazing!" Tori said tiredly "When did you learn to do that?!"

The former Goth chuckled "That's for me too know and you to find out but it's good to know that even in my old age I still can rock your world"

"Your not even fifty yet!"

The pale woman got her arms around her naked wife, and kissed her passionately.

"Say that again" She requested once they parted lips.

"Say what again?"

"Remind me how young I am"

The tanned woman smirked "I could do that or..."

"Or...?"

"...We could go for another round?"

"I vote second round"

"Second round it is then"

Before the two women could begin their love making they inspected each other, years of marriage had not changed then much, they were still very much in love and they weren't about to stop if either of them had anything to say on the matter.

"Tor?

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love me?"

The Half-Latina raised an eyebrow "Woah, where did this come from?"

"Just answer the question"

"Your ass."

"Vega! I'm serious!"

"It's _**WEST**_!"

"Fine, _West_ I'm serious!"

"Okay, your boobs."

"Get your head out of your imaginary dick and answer me before I stab you with my scissors"

Tori laughed and pulled her wife into a warm embrace.

"I'm serious Ve... _West_... How often have you regretted me?"

"What..._**Regretted**_ you?" The Half Latina asked stunned "Ok, Jade how could you even ask that?!"

"It's a legitimate question" She shrugged "I just want to know If you ever regretted falling in love with me."

"Not even a little"

"Really?"

"Baby, We're happily married with a loving family. No regrets."

"I still want to know Tor... Why do you love me? After everything I did to cause you so much pain, why did you stick with me when there were do many other women out there who could have treated you so much better?"

Tori rested her head on Jade's chest, toying with her hair, thinking of an answer that would be both truthful and loving.

"Tor?"

"Jade, I love you because you never gave anything the easy way, you made me a stronger person and you stacked with me when I was in my highest and lowests points in my life, I can't saw when exactly I started to fall for you but I CAN tell you that the moment I realized it, I knew you were worth it, I didn't see a bitchy Goth girl who aimed to make my life miserable"

"Oh? And what did you saw in me?"

Tori smiled lovingly "I saw a beautiful woman who simply wanted to prove herself, someone with good in her heart deep down"

The Thespian raised her eyebrows in surprise "You really saw that in me?"

"I still do"

Jade held her wife's face in her hands "How did I get so lucky?"

Tori shrugged, "You may second guess yourself but the truth of the matter is and will _**always**_ be this...I love you."

"You are crazy."

"Well, maybe... I married you."

A soft some bad of a door opening was heard, too bad the married couple **_didn't_** hear it.

The dark haired woman smirked "That, you did, so Ms West, want to continue what we started?"

"Gladly Ms West"

Before they could begin their activities they heard a high pitch scream.

Both women got up and to their embarrament and mortification they saw their daugthers right in front of them!

_**"MY EYES! MY EYES!"**_ Danielle bellowed.

_**"MOM! MAMA!" **_Tawny yelled out "What are you two doing?!"

"We were...sleeping?"

Jade slapped her forehead in annoyance _"God, my wife can't lie for shit"_

"I'm going to kill you Tawny!" Danielle's screamed at her sister "Why did we had to leave our comfy beds?!" The older teen then noticed "And... Did you _**do it**_ on the car?! The same car your been _**teaching**_ me to drive _Mom_?"

"Uhhh"

_**"NO! DON'T ANSWER THAT!" **_She yelled "And for the love of God put some clothes on!"

Jade and Tori hastily tried to cover themselves up with some discarded clothes they left in their car's floor.

"Why can't you two have sex in a public place like _**normal**_ parents?!" Danielle questioned madly, she then turned to her sister and slapped her in the back of the head.

_**"OW!"**_ What's that for?!"

"What do you _think_?" Danielle snapped out "I am _**so**_ burning your shoes for this!"

She then left the garage as fast as her legs could allow her to.

"Your joking right sis? _**SIS?! DANIELLE COME BACK HERE IT'S NOT FUNNY"**_ Tawny yelled out as she too left the garage, following her sibling as she kept scream about the belfare of her beloved foot wear.

Their parents were left alone, still naked in their vehicle.

"We _**really**_ need to remember to lock the doors" Jade growled, her face red with embarrassment.

"Why do we _keep_ forgetting?"

"Wish I knew Tor, wish I knew"

* * *

**_Well what do you guys think of this latest piece of work? Was it kinda deranged or not? I believe that the twins are scarred for life._**

**_How about you?_**

**_If you haven't notice, Danielle takes after Jade while Tawny takes after Tori, which is ironic seeing as Tori named Danielle while Jade named Tawny._**

**_I'm still accepting requests JSYK._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	15. Bedtime

_**Author Notes: This is a different type of (temporary) Quietness, I got this idea after I was toying around with a way for Jade to punish Tori.**_

**_Disclaimer: What? Do we still need yo do this? We do? It's annoying but still, as always, I own squat, Dan owns Victorious and all related characters._**

* * *

Tori West sat at the kitchen table, reading her wife's latest book, she always wanted to know the younger woman's opinion on her work before she took it out to be published, that is_** if**_ it got published.

Tori put down the manuscript worriedly "It's quiet." she said to herself. "_**Too**_ quiet...I don't like it"

Several thumps and high pitched giggles interrupted her pondering. "So much for quiet." Tori sighed, as she headed for the stairs toward the twins' bedroom.

"I really should have kept my mouth shut" She sighed "When will I learn?"

Tori pushed open the door to her daughters bedroom, fighting to keep a stern expression on her face. The noises suddenly stopped, the two Six year old girls looking with a fake innocent smile at their mama.

"Ok, who started it?" Tori asked, rhetorically. She knew Danielle and Tawny loved to have a pillow fight every now and then, in a sense it was the job of a sibling to annoy the other.

To her it seemed rather obvious that Danielle started it since she often was the source of mayhem in the household , just like her mom was when she was younger, so Tori took an educated guess and believed that her eldest child had just bonked her sister on the head with a pillow, just as it was obvious that Tawny had been about to counter swing.

"She started it!" both girls said at once, pointing toward… Jade.

Tori's gaze turned towards her wife.

_"Well, this is new" _She thought.

The former Goth wore a black nightgown, holding a pillow of her own. "Hi, Tor" Jade said with a playful grin "Care to play?"

Tori rolled her eyes, having to fight down the urge to smile. "Ok I could ask how you got involved in this but I don't think you'll tell me truth so instead I will take that pillow away from you"

"Aww" The three West women said.

Tori grinned to herself "And you two?" She directed her finger towards her daughters "It's past your bedtime. "

"Yours too." Jade said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori asked in a perfect imitation of Cat's catch phrase.

"Baby, you've been staying up late every night this week."

"You too" Tori countered

"That's different, I have a few death lines on my books to do, you on the other hand been up because you insist on reading my work, and while I appreciate your input its no reason to lose sleep over it...I've had to tuck our children in every evening, because you were busy reading my books." Jade stood up and moved toward her wife, the mother of their children. "Come on… forget my wonderful piece of art, you can continue tomorrow. Let's _**ALL**_ go to bed."

"But... It's so good!" Tori said "I don't want to put it down just yet, I.."

Before Tori could say anything else her wife took her in her arms. This close, she could see signs of fatigue. Only someone who knew Tori as well as Jade did could spot them, but she also knew that Tori wanted to be supportive in any way she could.

So she did the only thing she could do

"If you don't go to bed this instant Tori, I'm grounding you"

"You can't ground me!"

"Wanna bet?" Jade said "One way or another your going to bed Vega"

"It's West!"

"I'm gonna count to three"

Tori leaned a little against Jade's chest. She felt the older woman's arms squeeze a little tight arround her body, protectively. "Ok no need to count to three...I suppose I do need a bit of sleep"

"A bit?" asked Danielle.

Tawny quickly tried to hush her sibling, but She didn't seem to notice her sister's body language . "Mama, yesterday morning we found you asleep next to the laundry basket!"

Tori blushed.

"Come on, Baby… Let's go to bed." The Thespian . "All of us." she added, with a pointed stare at her daughters "Otherwise I'll ground everyone in this room"

"Ok good night Mom! Mama!"

Both twins quickly got under the covers of their bed, the prospect of getting punished was not something they wanted to test.

"You really know how to get our girls to obey don't you?" said Tori, as the two women walked to the bedroom they shared.

"It's a gift" She grinned. "I wasn't really going to ground them though, As a matter of fact I know those two are going to disobey and play around their room with their dolls for a little while, I'm gonna check in a little while to see if they are in fact asleep if not then we can take advantage of that and have a little fun of our own tomorrow morning"

"You sneaky woman you!"

"Come on, it's late." Jade yawned. "Most people go to sleep now."

"Most people aren't married to you" Tori teased.

"Ok, just for that you are grounded!"

"Aww"

"I warned you"

"So, what my punishment?" Tori asked.

"You are not getting out of out bed till you are fully rested and then we are watching the sciccoring until you learn your lesson!"

"What if I already learned it?"

"You are still watching that movie with me"

"Can I still hide in your shoulder?"

"No"

"I'm so gonna have nightmares"

* * *

**_Well what do you guys think of this latest piece of work? Kinda silly HUH? To be fair it probably isn't my best but I wanted to try Jade being both a source of comedy and a serious enforcer, did I succeded? You tell me. _**

**_I'm still accepting requests JSYK._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	16. Future Discoveries

_**Disclaimer: I own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, simple as that.**_

_**Author Notes: In here we get to see a bit of a revelation on Anthony's sad, sad past, so rest assure Jade and Tori take the news with a grain of salt.**_

* * *

Tori looked down on the crib, her sleeping son as a calm as he could be, free from the worries of the world, a cruel world that had not been kind to him since the moment he was born.

The woman frowned, she and Jade had legally adopted him only two months ago, Tori often wondered what if Jade hadnt parked their car so far away from their restaurant?

Would they had found him in some other way?

Someone else would have?

Or if no one ever died, could have he _died_?

The last thought set a chill down her spine.

So she thanked her wife every day for deciding to save money on the parking lot, otherwise Anthony would not be her.

He would not be a part of their family.

"My baby boy" She cooed soothingly as she gently caressed his bald head.

"Tori?"

The tanned woman turned around, her wife standing in front of their son's door "What are you doing?"

"I just put him down for his nap" She whispered with a smile "Come on in"

Jade raised an eyebrow but complied, silently walking towards the crib, Anthony was a light sleeper and just about any sound could wake him up, so both women were very keen on tiptoeing whenever he was sleeping.

The pale woman made it to the crib without a hitch.

Tori gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that for?"

"What? Do I need a reason to kiss my wife? She asked mockingly.

"I guess not"

"I thought so"

Tori then continued to observe her sleeping son.

"Penny for your thoughts Tor?"

The half-Latina sighed dejectedly, her hand making her way towards Jade's, slowly they intertwined their fingers.

"You ever wondered about the future Jade?"

The former Goth gave her a quizzical look "That's sort of random Tor... But to answer your question.. Yeah sometimes, I often picture our old age"

"And?... How do you see us?"

Jade smirked "After our kids leave the nest, _we_ get to have _fun_ in every room in the house"

Tori's face became as red as a tomatoe "I mean aside from that... Like when we're sixty"

The pale woman snacked her lips "Well... Promise not to laugh but I sort of pictured us spending our golden years driving across the country"

"Aww really?"

"Yup, just you and me, seeing the United States before we turn into worm chow"

"You started so romantic only to end disturbingly" Tori said with a frown "I should be used to that"

"After nearly twenty years together? Yeah you should have"

"It's still a nice way to spend our retiring years" Tori mussed "Where did the idea come from?"

"It's just something I always wanted to do, every summer since I was a kid I wanted to drive all over the country, when... When my mom was alive she used to tell me about these little adventures she had when she was a kid! when her parents took her to different places across the U.S. and I... I sort of wanted to experience that but never got the chance to since my dad was always working and now well.. It _hardly_ seems like the right time to do it due to our jobs and the kids so I figured I would get to do it with you... But only when we're with a limitless amout of free time in our hands."

Tori smiled at her wife "I make this promise to you baby, someday we _**will**_ take that ride trip"

"I'll take your word on that"

Tori kissed her on the lips, an action which Jade return in kind.

After several minutes, they parted and Tori rested her head on the crook of her wife's neck.

Jade looked down on the younger woman and then to their sleeping son.

"Somehow I get the feel your question about the future wasn't exactly directed at us"

Tori meet her wife's green eyes "I just worry too much about him" She admitted "About how things will be with Anthony"

Jade shrugged "Well raising a boy isn't gonna be easy, we never had experience with..."

"That's not what I meant" She interrupted "I don't worry if we are gonna raise him properly because I _know_ we will"

"Then?" Jade asked "What's the problem?"

The tanned woman got lose from her wife's embrance and once again stared down at the sleeping baby.

"I worry about the questions he will ask"

"Questions?"

Tori nodded "About where he came from"

"Oh"

"I just know the time will come when he comes to us wanting to know about himself, why he doesn't have a dad? _**why**_ was he abandoned? _**Where**_ did he come from? _**Who**_ are his real parents? And... And it scares me because I don't have any answers to give him"

Once again she lovingly caressed his head "I'm scared of how will he react..."

Jade gave her a one arm hug, joining her alongside the crib.

"I am not looming forward to that day either Tor, but wether we like it or not he has to ask us, it's natural for him to want to know of his roots"

"I know"

"Which is why I hired a private detective"

"HUH?"

"You heard me" Jade said "We owe it to our son to find about his biological parents, he has a right to know, if he doesn't he will spend the rest of his life wondering and that's no way to live"

"How come you didn't tell me about this before?" Tori asked "When did you hire the detective?"

"Last month and to answer your question, I didn't tell you because there was a chance that there would be no results and I didn't want to give you false hope, this sort of things take months even years to solve, plus the detective had literally _nothing_ to go on, aside from what little information we could provide so there was little chance of anything"

"But?" Tori questioned "I know there's a _but_ there somehere Jade...Any luck?"

Jade lowered her head, not daring to look at her wife's eyes.

"Baby?"

"He _did_ found something"

"What?"

"Come to the living room" Jade requested "I'll show you the file he just delivered"

Tori complied and in less than sixty seconds both women were sitting on the couch, a bright folder right in front of them, resting on the small coffee table.

"I already read it" Jade admitted slowly "I wasn't sure what was in there but... Now I wish I hadn't hired that damn detective"

"Jade" Tori said worriedly "What is in there?"

"The name of Anthony's father"

Tori's gasped. "How... How did he found him?"

"On a hunch, the detective asked me to give him a DNA sample of Anthony, he wanted to test a theory that maybe his father was a convict... Turns out, he was right"

Tori's face turned white "So he abandoned him just to get a clean get away?!"

"That's the way things look like Tor"

"Is that why you wished you hadn't read the file?"

"No" Jade admitted "It's something else... You can look for yourself but I warn you baby, once you know, you can't go back"

"I have to know" Tori said firmly "I have to know whose the monster that _nearly_ left our son to die"

"Then here" The Thespian handed her the file "And whatever happens just remember that Anthony is _**our**_ son now not his"

Tori's hands were shacking, she slowly opened the file and then her blood turned cold, on the paper, way bellow was one name, a name she never thought she would hear again.

"Beck Oliver"

* * *

**_Well what do you guys think of this latest piece of work? I bet many of you were surprised HUH?_**

**_I had been toying with this little plot bunny that Jade and Tori's adoptive son was actually Beck's biological kid ever since the first chapter and it felt good to finally write the idea down for your reading pleasure._**

**_I left the name of the mother a mystery for now because I want to write a big dramatic scene between Anthony and his parents._**

**_Now I know there are s bunch of legal and DNA complications in real life when it comes to solving mysteries but for the sake of the story I decided to simplify it so things could move along when I write chapters with a teen Anthony and the relationship he has with his adoptive rents._**

**_Anyways, your thoughts?_**

**_And as always I'm accepting idea for this parenthood saga, heh._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	17. Woes and Joys of having a Son

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, simple as that.**_

_**Author Notes: Wow two chapters on the same week, I guess it can be for the reason that so many of you were surprised at the revelation of Beck being Anthony's biology father and it was quite the response indeed so I developed two more ideas that will follow on that particular storyline.**_

_**Here's the first one which takes place when Anthony is around five years old.**_

* * *

"Good night Vega"

Tori yawned "Its's _**West**_" She mumbled tiredly to the phone "Why do you insist on annoying me on that?

"Your hot when your annoyed" Her wife replied "Plus it amuses me"

"Keep it up and I might just divorce you for _my_ amusement"

"Oh Tori why do you have to ruin the game?" Jade asked "That's just cruel"

The tanned woman chuckled "Relax you big baby, I would never even think of divorcing you, I love you too much"

"You better" She mocked warned her "Well I can hear you are too tired to keep talking baby"

"I am" Tori confirmed "It's been a long day and I just managed to get some time to myself by taking a long relaxing bath before going to bed"

"The kids been a handful again haven't day?

"It's like they know they can get away with anything while your not here" Tori muttered "I swear Danielle drove the new car after I told her not to but I have no clue if she did or not, then Tawny made a mess in the kitchen trying to make brownies just so she could cheer me up"

"She can't cook" Jade commented "She really takes after you"

_**"HEY!"**_

"I'm just teasing Tor" The pale woman said "And what about Anthony? What little adventure has our little munchkin gotten himself into?"

"He somehow managed to get a bat in the house" Tori answered as she pulled back the covers to her and Jade's bed.

"Where he get a bat?" The Thespian asked puzzled "Last I checked he wasn't interested in playing the game"

"_**Not**_ the toy" She corrected "Rather the blood sucking animal"

_**"WHAT?"**_

"You heard me" Tori muttered, tiredly putting a hand over her blood-shot eyes "He found it in some cave and brought it home, he hid it in the attic and I nearly wazzed my pants when it flew by my head"

"He really wants a pet doesn't he?" Jade asked rhetorically.

"Guess so"

"But are _**you**_ ok?"

"After I called pest control and took like sixty showers? Yeah I was" Tori confirmed "Then I had to have a long talk with our son, he just doesn't understand that some animals aren't meant to be kept as pets"

"Your telling me" Jade said "How many animals has he brought home?"

"Let's see" The brunette muttered "He brought a snake, a racoon, a rat, a skunk, a snail that he ended up _**eating,**_ a pigeon that pooped in your coffee, a frog, a very **_slimy_** frog I might add, that container of cockroaches he somehow got from some weirdo on the park and his latest find... The bat... I swear it's like it's his _**job**_ to give me a heart attack, I already married you, I don't need another person in my life to give me night terrors"

"Very true" Jade admitted "But you aren't the only one who get's to be at the end of the animals he brings home, that damn snake and freaking skunk were the _**worst**_"

"I never seen you run so fast" Tori teased "Maybe I should get a snake to get you out of bed"

"Don't _**even**_ joke about that Tor" The pale woman warned darkly "I dunno what was worse, finding that snake in the garage or that stupid skunk stinking up my car!"

"I swear you and I are going to have grey hair before his next birthday!"

"_If_ he makes it to his next birthday" Jade muttered.

"What was _that_?" Tori asked.

"I said he somehow inherited your love for animals" The former Goth lied smootly.

"But did it had to be the _**wrong**_ type of animals?"

"Just... Relax maybe you can take the kids to your dad's house tomorrow so you can have the afternoon to yourself" Jade suggested "You sound like you need some time for yourself"

"What I _**need**_ is some time with my wife" The Half-Latina corrected "I miss you"

"I miss you too baby, but don't worry I'll be back in a week"

"I know, still... _**China**_?! This is the farthest we ever been apart... And to tell you the truth? I hate it, I don't like that you are on the other side of the planet filming a movie that should have ended two weeks ago!"

She glanced over at Jade's side of the bed, cold and empty.

The Thespian had been in China on a filming project for the past few months and due to problems with the actors, equipments and constant fights with the producers the movie _still_ wasn't done, needless to say that neither woman was happy.

Years of dating and eventual marriage obviously led them to share the same bed, so they began to miss certain such as the other's touch since it was an eternal source of comfort for them both.

Needless to say that being thousands of miles apart made it difficult for either of them to get a full night's sleep.

"There's nothing I can do Tor" Jade sighed "I'll get back as soon as possible, in the mean time_ try_ to get some sleep... I have to get back to work but I'll call you when I'm done"

"Call me tomorrow instead" Tori ordered "Time difference remember?"

"Oh right" Jade yawned "Guess I need to sleep too, sleep well Tor, I love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye"

And with that, both women terminated the call.

Tori began to get comfortable, closing her eyes as she puts her head in the softness of her pillows.

Not sooner than the brunnette had done that, a meek voice was heard.

"Mama?"

Tori raised her self up onto her elbows and saw her son, standing at her doorway.

"Anthony, it's after twelve" She said. "What's wrong?"

"I had that dream again" He replied in fear "The big scary man came back"

Tori frowned. She knew that dream, Anthony had had it several times in the past few months, he didn't know it but from the way he described "the scary man" both his mothers had the inkling that he was referring to his father in those dreams.

They didn't know _**how**_ it was possible seeing as the last time Anthony saw Beck was when he was just a newborn so he shouldn't be able to remember him, much less describe the man, it was the sort of thing that couldn't be explained and it scared them both since it could mean a number of things.

Lingering memories in the boy's subcouncious.

Or simply coincidental nightmares.

There was however a third more disturbing conclucion.

Premonitions of Beck's return.

"Come here," she said, patting Jade's side of the bed. "Want to sleep here tonight?"

"Um," Anthony said. "Well…" He didn't want to look like a baby in front of his mama, his _hero_.

"My little man can protect me" Tori whispered with a sad, knowing smile. "I'm bit scared of the dark, so how about you keep me company?"

Her son nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

Tori watched as he quickly scrambled under the covers of the bed, not long after she puts an arm around him. "Now just close your eyes and sleep will soon come"

"But what if the scary man comes back?"

"Then I'll be here when you wake up"

"Night Mama"

Anthony quickly obeyed.

It wasn't long until he felled asleep but Tori remained awake watching her son's breathing.

She sighed. _"Why the nightmares?"_

Tori slowly hugged her sleeping child but didn't plan on letting go any time soon, she just held him in her ams protectively like any mother would, despite learning that he shared Beck's DNA her love for her son never wavered.

_"I don't know what the nightmares mean"_ She hissed mentally_ "But if Beck ever sets foot in my house I'll hurt him, he's not getting near Anthony if I have anything to say about it, he's **my** son and he can't have him!"_

"Night, sweetie" Tori said, kissing the top of his head "Don't you worry. I'm here... _Always_"

* * *

**_If the ending didn't make you go "Aww" then there's something terribly wrong with you"_**

**_This was a bit odd, I started with a with of a comical aura only to end it on a bit of a bittersweet note._**

**_I bet many of you wonder why I made Tori, Anthony's hero rather than Jade? The answer is simple, the way I see it if it wasn't for Tori taking him in so quickly he wouldn't be a part of the West family so I figured that at such a young age he would idolise Tori for rescuing him from the streets._**

**_The nightmares Anthony has are quite significant so you can all hope for an answer to those dreams to come eventually._**

**_The part about the animals Anthony brought home which I think was rather funny was meant to be a sort of foreshadowing of Foxy eventually becoming a part of the West family, for those of you who read my fic "The Last Call" you know who Foxy is._**

**_On Monday I'll be posting again with this third idea so keep your eyes open for that._**

**_Anyways, what were your thoughts on this?_**

**_And as always I'll be accepting ideas for this parenthood saga, heh._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	18. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Mother's Scorn

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, simple as that.**_

_**Author Notes: Here's the third idea I had for the Anthony centered stories, this is the longest one and possibly the darkest.**_

_**Sorry, I originally meant to post this on Monday but a few things came up, mostly writers block.**_

_**Be warned, this is a very emotional and later on a dark chapter, you may even hate me for a bit for the second half of it, more accurately you would hate Beck.**_

_**So yeah, better hate Beck instead.**_

* * *

"Hi Aunty Trina!"

Said woman grinned widely as she lowered to her nephew's level and ruffled his hair affectionately "Hi to you too little guy"

"I'm not little!" The boy protested "I'm six and a half!"

His aunt chuckled "Oh yes, that's practically a big kid now"

"Yeah!"

The woman stood up again, this time so she could meet eye to eye with her sister in law, her grin dissapeared and was replaced with a frown.

"I take it there's a reason you call?"

Jade nodded, "There is"

"Where's Tori?"

"She took the girls to see some new..._ Lame_, fashion show" Jade said carefully, not wanting to use another word she had in mind in front of her son "And obviously neither Anthony or myself wanted to go, so we decided to have a day in, that is _until_ I got a phone call"

Trina understood what she meant, so, she got something out of her purse and once again lowered to her nephew's level "Hey Tony!" She called him by his nickname "Look what I have..."

"What?" What is it aunt Trina?!" The child asked exitedly.

The brunette smiled widely as she got some chocolates.

The boy gasped.

"Shh don't tell your mama I gave you these" Trina said, putting her under finger in front of her lips "So how about you go watch some cartoons and enjoy your chocolates, your mom and I will be there in a little bit"

"OKAY!"

Tony grabbed the box of chocolates from his aunt and ran towards the living room but as he was halfway there he turned around and gave her a hug "I love you Aunt Trina!"

The woman smiled "Oh so you only love me when I give you treats HUH?"

"Yup" he nodded.

Trina laugh, "Go and enjoy your chocolates"

This time the young boy went straight to the living room.

Trina stood up "Swear to God Jade, if you and my sister hasn't adopted him I _**so**_ would have" She said lovingly "He's such a sweet kid"

"You're only saying that because your his favourite aunt" Jade deadpans "_**How**_ is that even possible I'll never know"

"Oh ha ha" She said said dryly "Want to tell me why you call me? You _**never**_ call me"

The former Goth sighed "Sit down Gibson"

The older woman silently did as she was told, she took a seat in the small kitchen table while Jade grabbed some jello from the fridge, the two women rarely saw eye to eye but they did agree on certain things such as having a sweet tooth, so whenever either of them provided ice cream, jello or candy of any kind it was meant to be a sign of a truce between the of them.

As Jade set the plate of jello in front of her sister-in law she sat down, Trina took it with a silent thank you and digs in.

"Ok Trina, I'll cut to the chase" The pale woman said "About an hour ago I received a call from the police"

Trina stopped chewing and swallowed once she heard the news "The police? Why?"

"Remember a few years ago when Tori and I told you about Anthony's... _Father_"

The older woman confused stare turned into one of disgust "That _**man**_ doesn't deserve the fucking title of a father, he's some sperm donor as far as I'm concern"

"Yeah well, the private eye I hired long ago finally found that sperm donor"

Trina's eyes widened.

"The bastard was working under some fake name as a janitor at Hollywood Arts" Jade said cooly "Hollywood Arts Trina, _**our**_ old school"

The older brunette's posture became stiff, her blood turned cold "My boys, _your_ girls go there" he was always so close to them and didn't even know it. "That's sick"

"You don't know the half of it"

"You and Tori told me that he has been arrested before" Trina said "How is it possible for him to get a job at a school"

"Remember, he was working under an alias" Jade answered darkly "Changed his goddamn appearance so no one could find out who he really was"

"Still, someone from the staff must has recognised him!"

"No, last I heard there were a lot of lay off in the school and lots of new teachers had to be hired, Sikowitz said it was the hardest decision he had to make since he became principal"

"It's weird that you still talk to the guy"

"He's family" Jade said firmly.

"Ok, sorry" Trina apologised "I meant no insult, but we're getting off topic here, you said he _was_ working there, as in he no longer does?"

Jade nods "Yeah, now Trina before I tell you this, you have to promise me you won't say a word to Tori about this, the last thing I want is to give her a reason to be scared"

"Why me?" She asked "Why not go to Cat or Robbie or Andre? You don't like me"

"Because you love my son as much as Tori and I do" Jade answered truthfully "You're his aunt, Trina and if God forbids something ever happens to us I expect you to take care of him, of _all_ my children"

Trina eyes softened, her eyes watering "I promise, I hope it never comes to that Jade, but I promise you I'll take good care of my nephew and my nieces"

Jade gave her a sad smile "Good, Tori and I already made our will in case of an accidental death, so you and Gibby are named as their legal guardians in case of such an event"

"Really?"

Jade nods "Really, my daughters may be over eighteen but I want you to be there for them if they need you and I want my son to grow up happy, trust me it wasn't my idea to put you in the will but Tori was so adamant about it, there were so many choices your dad, Cat and Robbie, Andre and even my dad or brother but all those people are too busy and the last thing I want is for Anthony to be neglected, and as much as we fight, as much as you and I _dislike_ each other Trina? You been there since we brought him home, you took care of him when we had work to do or when we needed a babysitter _**but**_ more importantly you never stopped caring for him even when we told you about who his father... _Sperm donor_ is, so Trina; you _**are**_ the best choice here"

Trina's eyes began to water, tears running down her cheeks "I... Jade... I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything then" The pale woman said kindly "Your eyes say enough"

The older woman sniffed as she removed tears from her eyes.

"The reason why I'm telling you this is because Tori and I want to be prepared in case worse comes to worse"

"Why didn't Tori tell me?"

"You think it's easy for her to talk about death?" Jade asked instead "She tried but always chickened out so I decided to do it instead.

"There's something your not telling me" Trina commented "Isn't there?"

"I'm getting to that" Jade sighed "I know where he is"

Trina's eyes widened "You aren't thinking on seeing him are you?!"

"Oh yes I am" Jade hissed "Remember when I told you that you didn't know the half of things? Well it turns out the son of a bitch didn't just get arrested for petty thef, marihuana use and whatever shit he pulled through the years, the police added _**murder**_ to his rap sheet"

**_"MURDER?!"_**

"Yes and not so loud I don't want Anthony to hear this!" Jade hissed.

"Right, sorry"

"Anyways after some investigation the private eye told me a very chilling story, turns out that Beck kidnapped one of the students and raped her... A girl named named Gwen I think"

"I heard about that" Trina said "Alex knew that girl, he had a crush on her, she was only sixteen"

"Yeah well that girl ended up being pregnant... See where I'm going with this?"

Her sister in law's eyes widened in horror "You mean... that girl Gwen is Anthony's real mother?"

"Yeah, Beck had her trapped in some basement, for nine months and when Anthony was born? He decided to get _**rid**_ of the evidence he first killed her and then threw my baby away in the garbage"

Trina's hands shook uncontrollably "That asshole... That sick asshole! How they find out it was him?"

"The moron left too much evidence, mostly his DNA, on the body that he buried in his basement, kept it as some kind of thropy or something"

"That sick bastard"

"This is why I'm going to see him" Jade admitted "I'm not going to let him get away with this, Gwen's family suffered, he almost killed my son, and I'm gonna make sure that he rots in jail for this, so I want you to babysit Anthony while I'm away and if Tori comes don't say a word, _understood_?"

Trina eyes narrowed "Give him hell"

Jade didn't say another word, she simply took her coat, went to the living room and told her son that she would be back in a while and to be good to his aunt.

"Okay mom"

"That's my boy"

* * *

A few hours later Jade was in her destination.

The prison was cold and dirty, a perfect place for such as scumbag as her ex-boyfriend, the simple thought that she used to date him filled her with disgust.

A stoic guard led Jade to the communication area. She stuffed a wad of tissues into her purse and broadened her shoulders as she took a seat. Her face Showed indifference, but deep down she was filled with utmost rage. How could Beck do this? How could he do something so malicious? She knew he was a pathetic and arrogant bastard, but she never thought he'd be so cruel.

She didn't want Tori to confront him, there was no business in it. Like she told Trina, she didn't want to scare her wife.

When she saw him finally being led out, his face twisted in shock and then... a smug smile?

Jade was at a loss just then! Why was he _**smiling**_?

She noticed that he no longer has a head full of hair, if anything he was balding, he also seemed to have gained a substantial amount of weight._ "So this is why people didn't recognise him"_ She thought.

She watched as the Orange clad criminal sat down and pick up the phone on his side of the booth. "So you found me" He stated "I knew you couldn't stay away from me for long, finally came to your senses and ditched that bitch Tori?"

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

The man had to be too damn arrogant if he had the misconception that she still had a thing for him and worse, that was here to bail him out.

"Ok, never call my _**wife**_ a bitch again or I'll cut off what little manhood you have left with my favourite pair of rusty sciccors"

"Wife?" He sneered.

"Yes, _**wife**_" She replied hotly "She's twice the lover you'll _**never**_ be"

"I made you scream my name when we did it" He said smugly "Over and over"

"I was faking it" Jade taunted "But I'm sure you heard that before from other women"

Beck snarled "What the fuck do you want West?!"

"I came to talk to you, to tell you to better get comfortable here" She growled darkly "And to tell you to start sleeping with your shoes on"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"You know damn well what I mean" Jade hissed "You sick bastard, I hope you get everything that you deserve from the moment you wake up to the moment you fall asleep in that tiny cell of yours, if it were up to me I'd put you in permanent isolation without any sunlight or interaction with anyone for the rest of your days!"

"Careful there West" Beck teased "Angering the inmates isn't a wise move"

Jade narrowed her eyes "You are a pathetic piece of shit, do you even regret what you done?! You destroyed the lives of that girl's parents, you cut a _**teenager's**_ life short, but the cherry on the fucking top here was that you kept the corpse! That's too twisted, even for me!"

"My only regret is that I couldn't rape your daughters" He sneered "That I couldn't penetrate them over and over until they cried for mercy, they were my _**real**_ target but luck was not on my side so Gwen was a decent _substitute_"

The woman's eyes narrowed in hatred, her body shaking with rage, the satisfaction that he was getting under her skin was clear in his smirk.

"The family whose lives you destroyed don't have enough money to pay for a lawyer" Jade said cooly "But that's about to change, _I'm_ going to pay for them, they will get the best lawyer money can buy and you _**will**_ get prosecuted if it's the last thing I do"

"Why do you care?" He asked uncaringly "It's not like you know them"

"That's not the point" She snapped "You can't just get away with this"

"This wouldn't happen to be because of that little boy, _my son_ you took in?"

Jade's eyes widened "What? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ah so it _is_" He teased maliciously "You didn't think I wasn't aware of where he was, _right_? After all I had access to the news before I was arrested, too bad he had to be adopted by two dykes"

Jade desperately wanted to wipe that smug smile off from his arrogant face, then she realized that she could.

"You really are a moron Beck" She said.

"Oh? Am I now?"

"Yes, you idiot, the cops record every conversation that visitors have with the inmates, you not just deliberately admitted you abandoned a new born but also that you were planning to rape both my children!"

Beck said nothing to that.

"But let's make one thing clear you jerk, he is not _**your**_ son, he's mine and Tori's and he will never find out about you, as far as we are concern you don't exist, he will grow up happy and you will rot in here till the day you die, and if you know what's good for you, you will never try to contact Anthony"

"Anthony?" He parroted in disgust "That's a prick name, but then again what can I expect from an _accident_"

"Your lucky there's this glass between us" Jade growled darkly "So mark my word, you **_will_** die here"

"We'll just see about that"

Jade gave him the finger, he simply waved goodbye mockingly.

"Oh and Beck? I should let you know that some family members of my friend Sam Puckett reside in this same prison, I _**should**_ have a talk with them one of these days so they can make sure that your stay here turns out to be more... _Uncomfortable_.

Beck stopped waving his hand as his face turned white with fear.

"You made you bed, now lie in it" She promptly hung the phone up and stood up, feeling as if she just puked blood as she made her way to the prison guard. "I'm done." She looked back to her former boyfriend watching his eyes darken with anger and malice.

_"This isn't over"_ He mouthed

She turned away "Lead me out please, officer."

Three days later a gang of the Puckett family ambushed Beck one day and decided to use the overweight man as a punching bag for that hour and every other hour the prisoners were let out to exercise.

* * *

**_Yeah I'm betting many of you wanted to kick Beck's sorry ass so I decided to have Sam's family doing the honor._**

**_Anyways truth be told, Trina originally didn't appear in the first draft of the chapter and Cat was meant to appear but that idea was scrapped when I realized that our favorite redhead would not be of much help when it came to "adult conversations" since I believe that Cat wouldn't grow up much even in her later years._**

**_So Trina appeared because I thought it would be a humorous turn of events if she was Tony's favourite aunt._**

**_Speaking of Anthony, from this chapter on I'll be referring to him as "Tony" I got too tired of writting his full name over and over again, yeah... Lazy writing on my part, what can I say? _**

**_If you all remember, I said in the previous chapter thst the nightmares Anthony had were quite significant, that turned out to be true since it foreshadow Beck eventual appearance in this fic, I know many of you may not like him making an appearance but trust me it had to happen._**

_**In the previous chapter it centered mostly around a neurotic Tori, in this chapter I decided to focus on a protective Jade, what do you guys think?"**_

**_And as always, give ideas I'll be accepting just about anything for this parenthood saga, heh._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	19. Meet Foxy Part I

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, simple as that.**_

_**Author Notes: in this chapter we get to "meet" a new member of the West family, this takes place after Jade "visited" Beck in prison.**_

**_For those of you who read my fic "The Last Call" I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, heh._**

**_Well, enjoy my readers._**

* * *

Jade was driving home, she blood pressure was still rather high from her encounter with Beck.

The man had managed to get under her skin and she hated that, she right down despised that such a cockroach managed to _do... "Oh no scratch that, calling him a cockroach is an **insult** to cockroaches!"_

She hated him, Jade wasn't even sure if the word _**hate**_ even fit the criteria of whst she felt towards the man, she wasn't sure was caused his transformation from a good teen to an evil son of a bitch but she wasn't going to waste time thinking about him, he had his chance and fucked up big time At any chance of friendship in high school when he tried to persuade her to cheat on Tori.

Any respect she barely had for him went down the crapper afterwards and told him to stay away from them.

_"Guess in retrospect he felt We were destined to be together"_ Jade thought in disgust "I'm no one's property, I wasn't meant to be his fuck toy!"

The writer then turned on the radio, not trusting herself to be left all be with her thoughts, the last thing she needed was to be blind with rage while driving, therefore causing a car crash.

_"In other news Beck Oliver, the man responsible for the death of Hollywood Arts Student Gwen Carlson six years ago, was finally caught, his trial is schedule to..."_

Jade pushed the off button harder than she needed to, the former Goth was ready to throw out the radio out the window in her anger when she noticed where she was, in her anger the woman wasn't really driving in a specific direction to her house but subcounciouly she _had_ made her way to a very specific neighbourhood.

She frowned "Might as well stop here"

Jade decided to park her car right in front of a new Chinese restaurant called _"Eat Or Die"_

"Nice name" she commented to herself as she got out of the car "I might bring Tori here for lunch one day, I'm sure she'll have a fit"

The last comment filled Jade with fond memories of their early dates when they used to argue where they would eat.

"Some things never change" The brunette said with a smile.

Jade closed the car's door with a slam, she slowly walked towards a very familiar place which was dubbed as "Death Alley" by the media since several bodies had been found here in the coming years, some murders, others suicides, superstitious people even went as far as to believe that there was some sort of negative entity living in the alley, protecting it as if it was its home, thus resulting in a disturbing amount of lives meeting their untimely fates.

The former Goth had a great respect for the death and did not even thought of playing around with that but this alley who had gotten quite a reputation over the years wasn't significant to her because it saw people come and go, instead; this alley would always be associated with their son's luck.

She still remembered the day they found Tony in this place, Jade always felt queasy just thinking that had she _not_ parked the family car too far away from the restaurant that fateful day, she and Tori might have missed him entirely and could've become the alley's first victim, dying of hypothermia.

So without any further thinking, Jade made her way inside, whatever negativity this place had was put in the back of her mind.

The pale woman was unaware that someone saw her enter the alley.

"My latest victim has arrived" The mysterious figure said with a cruel smirk "My knife has been getting lonely"

* * *

Jade went deeper into the alley, heading directly towards the same spot both her an Tori had found their son all those years ago.

"Not much has changed" She muttered as she lowered to the ground, toching the floor with such tenderness, "The box is still here"

To be said that Jade was surprised was an understanding, since not many people dare to enter this place, much less have the guts to take something from within.

Suddendly she felt she was going through a déjà vu when she swore she saw the box move.

"What the?"

Jade slowly opened the box, whatever was inside must have been looking for a place to spend the night since she was sure that this time she wouldn't a baby, that would be pushing it, at most she expected a poor cat or dog seeking warm from the night.

What she didn't expect was some other type of animal.

"Oh crap"

Jade was face to face with a very weak looking silver fox.

"How did you get in here?" She muttered "Last time I checked your kind isn't native from Los Angeles, Russia maybe but not L.A"

The fox opened it's eyes, fear evidently in them since it tried to get up at run but his legs were so weak that it collapsed at soon as it got up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jade asked as if she expected the poor animal to answer her, she slowly moved her hand towards the fox to try and calm it down, when it saw her arm approaching, the fox whimpered in fear, trying to get as far away from the woman as it could but only managed to get as far as the corner of the box, the Thespian saw as the poor thing covered its eyes as if trying to protect itself from the pain it felt was coming.

"Who did this to you?" She asked angrily, inspecting the silver fox's legs; noticing that they seem to be broken, it's back had a big red spot mixed with what once was a shinning silver fur; she could only assume that it was _blood_, her disgust for the abuse this poor creature had endured rose when she took noticed that one of it's ears had a big bite mark and a big chunk of it was missing.

Jade narrowed her eyes "What kind of sick bastard does this sort of thing?"

Her answer soon came when she noticed that the fox had a collar, she quickly inspected it, noticing that it said "Property of Arkham Labs"

"Well, that answers my question" She said with disgust "Animal experiments, what the fuck?"

Jade began to scratch the fox behind the ear, in hopes that it would know that she meant no harm but the poor animal was shaking, clearly had endured too much abuse in its life.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ng to hurt you"

"Which is more than I can say for you" A new voice said evilly.

Jade quickly stood up only to be greeted by a very big man holding a knife "I believe we haven't been introduced" The man said coyly "I'm the guy whose going to take all you have and end your life but _only_ if you don't do as I say, now hand everything you own lady before things get messy"

The Thespian narrowed her eyes "That's not happening"

"Oh good" The mugger replied smugly "I get to have fun after all, say your prayers"

But before he could do anything, Jade kicked him in the leg as hard as she could.

_**"OW!"**_

Taking advantage of the distraction, the pale woman grabbed a pair of sciccors she had hidden in her bra as the man fooloishly dropped his knife, she harshly grabbed the man, mercilessly pushing him into the wall as she held her weapon of choice near his neck.

"Now allow me to introduce myself" The former Goth growled darkly "I'm the woman whose about to make your asshole big enough for prisoners to fuck you once I take you to the cops, but that is only _if_ I don't decide to gut you here and now"

"You wouldn't" The man said fearfully, looks like he was all bark but no bite.

"Try me" Jade growled.

"Please... Don't hurt me"

The woman looked doen at him in disgust "You aren't worth my time, but I'm not about to let you go"

Jade quickly turned around to see that the fox was still in the box, once she saw that indded, it was, she told the mugger to stay where he was.

She went to grab the box as tenderly as she could so the animal wouldn't get agitated "Sh, Sh, Sh, you'll be ok"

Once again she turned to face her attacker "You! Come with me!"

The poor man too afraid to make a run for it obeyed the scary lady.

They both got out of the alley, she motioned towards her car and they all got in.

"Where are you taking me?" The mugger asked terrified.

"The police station"

"What?!" He yelled out "You can't make me go there!"

Jade glared dagger at the man "Let me ask you something, who do you think will be scarier? Your new cell mates or me?"

The mugger shook with fear "Send me to jail!"

"That's what I thought"

Jade started her car in the direction of the police station, her father in law was about to give her an earful once he found out she had been in "death Alley" she only hoped he didn't tell Tori about this, otherwise things would not end well for her.

But first things first she had a cowardly mugger that needed to be in prison.

Then was going to give the vet a visit, the poor fox needed medical assistance.

And quick.

Jade looked back at the backseat, noticing that the young fox had fallen asleep.

"Good, my little friends needs to rest"

* * *

**_Ok this is the end of the chapter but don't worry, in the following one we'll get to see the interaction between Tori, Tony, Danielle and Tawny have with the fox._**

**_You may be wondering, how can this be part of the Parenthood saga if none of the kids appeared? To answer that question, Jade is literally going down memory lane to the day Anthony entered their lives, I think any parent would fondly remember their child entering or becoming a part of their world, no?_**

**_Anyways I'm sure many of you noticed a few references in this chapter._**

**_The restaurant "Eat or Die" is taken from Jhonen Vasquez's comic book "I Feel Sick" in which Devi and Teena have dinner one day._**

**_"Death Alley" is an obvious parody of "Crime Alley" in which Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, the difference here was that Jade turned the tables on her attacker the only way our favourite Goth could, heh heh._**

**_"Arkham Labs" is meant to be a reference to "Arkham Assylum" in which the worst of the worst criminals of Gotham are incarcerated but in this fic it's meant to serve as a pararel to that place due to the cruelty of the inmates have between the others which implies that Foxy's injuries aren't only human made but animal made._**

**_by the way I am NOT in any way promoting animal cruelty, if anything Im making a point by showing how little regards people have for animal lives when it comes to testing products and shit on animals who can't deffend themselves._**

**_The idea of Jade meeting Foxy in the same alley she and Tori found Anthony came from the episode "Ace In The Hole" from "Batman Beyond" where an elderly Bruce Wayne found his trusty companion Ace, that scene made me think that Foxy would become Jade's trusty animal companion and eventually Tony's._**

**_Anyways, your thoughts on this, Was it Good? Bad? In the middle?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	20. Meet Foxy Part II

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, simple as that.**_

_**Author Notes: Well, many of you seem to have grown fond of Foxy, so without further ado, here's the second part of his introduction.**_

* * *

Jade sat in the vet's waiting room, it was the same one she had been to when Tori and Beck went on that "opposite date" many years ago, she could have gone to another place since the mere association of that _"date"_ was enough to disgust the writer but the poor thing needed medical attention so she swallowed her contempt for the sake of the fox.

Speaking of which, he was constantly trembling in her arms, at least Jade thought it was a he, in truth she had no idea, but she wasn't about to call the poor animal an "it" the thought of calling him that made her think that's how the people at the labs most likely saw him as _property_ rather than a living being, that did not sit well with her.

"Shh, shh" Jade said soothingly as she stroke the baby fox's back slowly "You'll be fine, the vet is just going to check you out, you'll be fine, you'll see"

the injured animal whimpered, Jade's voice did little to calm him down which was understandable considering he had been abused all his life and had no idea what was going to happen to him.

After her little adventure with the mugger, Jade was not in the mood for anything else, specially after Mr Vega indeed chewed her out for getting into "Death Alley" she knew Tori was going to hear about this and was not looking forward to that conversation so she took the excuse to take her "little friend" to the vet as a way to avoiding the inevitable conversation she was going to have with her wife.

"Eww, what's that ugly thing?" A little girl asked disgustedly.

The former Goth gazed to meet the rude kid "_This_ is a fox _**not**_ a thing"

"Are you here to put it to sleep?" The girl asked obnoxiously "I totally would"

Almost as if the tiny fox could understand what the child was referring to, he started whimpering louder than before.

Once again, Jade held her companion protectively so she could calm him down, before giving the brat a dark glare "No I am not doing such a thing!" She snarled "I'm here so the vet can look him up!"

"Why? It's not like he can do much"

Before Jade could say anything else, the receptionist spoke up.

"Mrs. West? Doctor Wilson will see you now"

Jade gave the rude girl one final scattered glare before entering the vet's office.

"Hello Mrs West" the veterinarian said politely without looking away from her paperwork, "What can I do for you and you... Fox?"

Once she looked away from her papers she was surprised to see a silver fox in the hands of the other woman, she had treated dogs, cats, turtles and sometimes parrots with a very nasty vocabulary, but a fox? That had to be a new one.

"Let me guess" Jade said evenly "You never treated a fox before?"

Dr Wilson nodded slowly "You would be correct, although technically speaking foxes are within the canine family so it shouldn't be any different, now put him on the examination table and let's see what is wrong with this little guy"

Jade did as she was told and puts the scared little fellow close to the doctor.

The woman made her way to her equipment but once the fox saw the Stethoscopes, he started to make a run for it only to collapse on the table, his legs too weak for him to walk, so instead he tried to crawl away, only to make it a few inches away but close enough to be near Jade's hand.

The silver fox gave his rescuer a pleading look before he licked her hand.

Jade frowned, his fear was all too real "Don't you worry, ok, she's not going to hurt you, _I'm_ not going to hurt you, we just want to help you but you gotta let us, ok?"

The fox whimpered again.

Dr Wilson smiled sadly "Well I'll be"

"What?" Jade asked puzzled.

"How long have your had this fox?"

"I... Well to be honest, he's not mine per say , I simply rescued him like two hours ago from an alley, why?"

"Well it seems to me that this baby fox seem to be attached to you already, almost as if he just opened his eyes for the first time and _if _my guess is correct, _you_ were the first thing he saw when it happened am I correct?"

"Well I wouldn't rule it out" The writer replied back.

"I thought so" The vet commented "If that's the case then it could mean he imprinted on you"

"Imprinted on me?" Jade parroted in confusion, already having a sinking feeling of what it could mean but _still_ had to ask "What does _**that **_entail exactly?"

"Well Mrs West" Dr Wilson said with mild amusement "It means that he sees you as his mother"

Jade's jaw dropped.

"Congratulations"

* * *

**_Heh heh I'm a bad guy for leaving it there but I felt that despite being such a short chapter, it served as one interesting type of cliffhanger, wouldn't you agree?_**

**_Dont worry, next chapter will be longer, I promise._**

**_Now you can't say that Jade being the mother of Foxy isn't an amusing idea? I actually came up with it when I was writing the last chapter but decided to post it in a different chapter because I wanted to give out different emotions when Jade first found Foxy and when she finds out she technically has a "fourth child" since a few people sees their pets are their children, Jade won't be that type of person but rest assure she'll be quite fond of Foxy._**

**_Now I read that foxes open their eyes for the first time in around 10 to 12 days after they are born, so Foxy was recently dumped in the alley and Jade just happened to be there on the exact moment he opened his eyes for the first time which explains why he trusted her so quickly._**

**_For those of you who probably didn't notice the reference, Dr Liz Wilson is actually a character from the "Garfield" franchise, which I'm a huge fan of, she is the vet of the titular fat Cat which I decided to use for this chapter._**

**_Anyways, your thoughts?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	21. Bonding

_**Author Notes: Well, truth be told I had considered to write a part III for Foxy but ultimately I decided not to so since I did not want to waste any more time on it, feeling that it would get old rather quick and I thought it would be better if I came back to the real plot of the story which was Jade and Tori raising their children.**_

**_Dont worry, in here I have a background of how Foxy became part of the family._**

* * *

Jade was in her study room, sitting in front of her computer as she typed away on her new horror novel.

_"Such amusing fiction, these stories they tell. It always comes to this. If they really had a desire to live, they would've been more aware of how easy it is to die, would've chosen their actions more wisely. In these moments, you can tell they're not regretting having hurt you. They regret doing it to your face. They get so loud. They make so much noise. I try to wait until I'm out of the room before I start laughing... A blur... of... sweating... screaming... human... drama... but, everyonce in a while, they say things that sound like words. They make me think about what I'm doing. The noises make me uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that... sometimes... I wonder... why I don't just get myself a pair of earplugs."_

A knock on the door interrupted her work.

"Yeah?"

"Mom; it's me can I come in?" Anthony asked.

"Sure Tony"

Her ten year old son quietly opened the door "Come in Foxy, your invited too"

The family pet sniffed around, a habit the silver fox had since he was brought into the West household a few years ago, the tiny animal still wasn't used to his home and was easily afraid.

Jade and Tori guessed it had something to do because of the abuse he had gone through in his first few days of life.

So it came to no surprise to anyone that Foxy had grown attached to both his "adoptive mother" Jade, since he had imprinted on her as well as growing close with Tony since the young boy was exited to finally have a pet at last and had he not given his parents the puppy dog pout that neither of them could say no to; they wouldn't have allowed him to keep the fox, so since then Foxy has become both his best friend as well as the newest addition to the West family.

After a few sniffs and sensing no danger afoot, the fox followed his master into the room.

Tony closed the door before he made a jump towards his pale mother.

"Whatcha up to mom?"

"Writing"

"About?"

"My new horror novel" She answered curtly "Still thinking if I should give the identity of my character or leave it open to the imagination"

"What is the creature anyways mom?" Tony asked curiously "An alien? A monster? A ghost?"

"It's a man"

"Huh? That's not scary"

"Well Tony, not all my books involve creatures of the unknown, sometimes the biggest monsters in this world are as human as you and me"

"That... Is eerily creepy mom"

"Doesn't make it any less true son"

"I guess so"

"Wanted to ask me something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I was wondering if you wanted to see a few horror films with me? they're showing a marathon on the nightmare on elm street on the Panic channel"

"Sorry Tony I can't, I have a deadline with this book and if I don't finish writting it then it won't be good for my job"

"Oh" He said dissapointed "Ok... How much longer do you need to write?"

Jade shrugged "Can't say for sure, I don't feel like this is my best work, I been writing and re-writing this more than a hundred times"

"Can I... Can I take a look mom?"

Before his mother could answer, her stomach did for her, a very loud growled came from it.

"Mom... Have you eaten anything?"

"Just an apple" Jade replied "Your mama should be bringing dinner anytime soon, so don't worry"

Tony frowned worriedly "And how long have you been writing?"

"Since nine this morning"

"Mom, you can't stay in front of the computer screen all day!"

"Oh?" This is coming from someone who plays video games all day?" Jade retorted in amusement.

"That's different I'm young your..."

"Finish that sentence and you'll be grounded till you finish college"

"Uh... Your... Not used to staying in front of the computer for too long?"

"Nice save" Jade told her son sarcastically "But if it makes you feel any better I'll rest once I'm done, so don't worry about me"

Her son grabbed the map top without another word and began reading, much to his mom's chagrin who did not like her family read her work before it was finish.

"You give my computer back to me or..."

"Why does your main character have to be a villain?"

"What?"

"I mean yes he kills people but why does he have to do it with malicious intentions?"

"Well, _killing_ is never seen as a good thing Tony, so obviously I wrote for my main character to be evil"

"Well yeah I know mom but why not play around with your novel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why not turn your character from a villain to an anti-hero? That was it can be both good _and_ evil, very few people do that"

Jade started to ponder "You may be onto something there"

"In here maybe you can have him saw off a quarterback's legs"

The brunette gave her son a curious look "Some resentment towards jocks I see"

"Maybe"

Jade smirked in amusement "Ok Mr genius, what else do you have in mind?"

"umm how about he kills a rapist and uses scissors to make his hole bigger as revenge?"

"Not bad, not bad" She said approvingly "I was thinking that he could use his victims blood as a souvenir"

"Why not paint a wall with the blood"

A tear ran down her cheek"

"Mom... Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I never knew you could have a dark imagination" Jade said proudly "You may have your mama's heart but you _really_ got my brain"

"That's what I get from watching so many horror movies with you"

"Very true... So any more ideas you want to share"

Needless to say that both mother and son continued to co-write the book until the late hours of the night or early hours of the morning.

A few days later The boom came out.

And in big bold letter said "Written by Jade West and Anthony West.

The former goth couldn't have been more proud of her son.

* * *

"**_I Know that I been focusing on Anthony and Jade lately, don't worry I'll get back to writing for Tori and the twins soon enough._**

**_For those of you who probably didn't catch the reference, what "Jade" write in the beginning was actually a monologue from Jhonen's Vasquez comic Johnny The Homicidal Maniac and what Tony was saying for the character was a reference to Nny who is not evil but "lost"._**

**_Also the character in Jade's novel while not specified it's actually a parody of Nny and the ideas Tony came up with were actually how Nny killed his victims in the comics, I didn't go into details because trust me if you seen the comic the murder scenes are very graphic._**

**_The idea of Jade and Tony bonding over a horror book is actually taken from my own relationship with my grandfather who loved horror films and I used to watch a few with him growing up._**

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	22. Why the name?

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, simple as that.**_

_**Author Notes: Well this is gonna be the shortest chapter ever, a few may wonder WHY I chose the name Anthony for Jade and Tori's son, the answer is bellow.**_

**_Hopefully I can make Tori give a "dorky" answer, let me know if I succeed._**

**_Also, pardon my lack of knowledge on hospital regulations and adoption regulations for that matter, I just wanted to move things along a give a sort of scene that explained why Tori became a bit attached to Anthony when they found him._**

* * *

Jade and Tori sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the news, any sort of news concerning the health of the little baby boy they just rescued.

The half-Latina was anxious as far as her wife could see, Tori was moving her leg up and down, up and down, up an down in a never ending cycle.

"Vega, calm down"

Tori was so concerned for the baby's health that she didn't comment on Jade's use of her maiden name, instead she continued to look in the direction of the double green doors.

"Tor"

Her wife still said nothing, she just kept staring blankly ahead.

Jade sighed dejectedly. She knew how Tori was when it came to the wellbeing of their children, only that this baby wasn't theirs to begin with, they only rescued him from the cold, but the former Goth wasn't surprised, her wife had the biggest heart in the world so of course her maternal instincts would kick in.

So that meant it would be a hell of a lot harder to say goodbye to the baby once they turn him over to an orphanage.

_"But Tori already named him"_ Jade thought grimly_ "I don't think she can just leave him for someone else to raise him... That would kill her"_

The Thespian wasn't sure how things would turn out, she had her doubts wether or not this kid _was_ meant for them but she could think of that later, right now they had to make sure that he was in fine health in order to make the next step.

Jade puts her hand in top of her spouse's, this finally catches Tori's attention as she looked at their intertwined hands then at the other woman's blue green eyes.

"Baby... _Please_ relax, stressing over the baby is not going to speed things along"

"His name is Anthony" Tori finally said, in a dry tone, seems she was in need of some water.

"Tor, why did you named him?"

"I told you, if he has no name it's almost as if his parents were giving him a death sentence!"

"That's not what I meant" Jade said seriously "_Why_ did you chose the name Anthony"

The half-Latina's grip on the pale woman's hand became a bit stronger "He reminded me of someone"

"Oh? Who?"

Tori signed "Jade if I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tease me for it"

Her wife raised an eyebrow "Ok, I sense there is a childhood connection here"

The tanned woman nodded "Yeah see when I was a little kid I used to play with Trina and how would our husbands would be in the future... She always wanted a big muscular guy"

Jade snorted "Gibby is far from muscular, he's a big sack of crap"

"Don't make fun of my brother in law'S appearance" Tori said "It's not nice!"

"Fine, fine" She relented "Hey wait a minute you said _husband_!" The writer's eyes narrowed "You wanted a husband?!"

"First of all _Jade_ I was seven! Tori replied with a roll of her eyes "Second of all it was a made believe game! And third of all I didn't know I was going to grow up to have a preference for my own gender!"

"I wonder if Danielle and Tawny ever played that stupid game" Jade mussed "If so I would have forbidden any princess films in my house!"

"Ok getting off topic here"

"Fine, whatever, go on Tor"

_"Thank you" _The tanned woman said sarcastically "Anyways, in that game aside from imaginations our ideal..."

Jade's glare stopped her right there.

"... _Spouse_... We also played with names of our kids... Can you believe she wanted twenty kids?! Ten boys and ten girls"

"That's just wrong in so many levels" Jade said disgustedly "You _are_ going somewhere with this right?"

"Yes... Well at the time I used to play with my Kuddle-Me-Kathy doll pretending it was either my daughter or in some cases... _Son_"

"Okkkk... And?"

Tori blushed "Well, you see I often used the name Anthony when playing"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Jade snapped in a mixture of shock/dislike "You named _**our**_ son after some imaginary make believe princess experiencing motherhood game?!"

"Ummm... Yes?"

The Thespian puts her hand over her face "Of all the reasons _this_ I was not expecting"

Tori nervously stared at her wife until what she said finally kicked in "Wait a minute... _Son_...Jade are you saying we..."

"Tor, you have to be _**blind**_ no not to notice how attached you were to him the moment you help him in your arms earlier, sending him to an orphanage was never going to be an option as far as you were concern... I know you... And I know you always wanted a son so _**of course **_we are adopting him!"

At that moment Jade caught her breath as Tori launched into her, hugging her as tight as she could _**"Thank you thank you thank you Jade!"**_

"Your welcome baby" The Thespian managed to say "Now let me go before you kills me from air deprivation"

"Oh... Sorry"

"Jesus, How are you so fucking strong?!"

Before she could say anything, a nurse holding Anthony went their way, a warm smile on her face, Both women rose from their chair at the same time.

"How is he?" Tori asked concern.

"Well, he is just fine" The nurse replied "Your lucky you came when you did, otherwise who knows what could have happened"

"Can... Can we have him back now?"

The nurse silently gave the baby to Tori's waiting arms, she gently held him, his eyes shut, the only way they knew he was asleep was the soft coos he emitted.

Jade puts her arms around her wife's waist as she puts her head on her coursers to look at their soon to be adopted son.

She could see why Tori had gotten so attached to him in such a short time, Jade would never say it out loud but she too found him adorable.

"Tor... Let's go"

"Where to?"

"First we are going home... I think we need a shower, after that... To make some calls to the adoption agencies, I think we need to start making this little guy an official West, don't you think?"

Tori's heart swelled with joy, it was moments like these that really reminded her why she had fallen in love with Jade West.

"Oh and Vega? It's best we keep the reason of his name to ourselves _umm_?"

And it was moments like these that made herself question why she bothered to tell her anything.

She then looked at the baby boy in her arms.

"_My boy... Anthony"_

* * *

**_Did I succeed? You gotta admit naming a kid after a game is pretty darkish no?_**

**_This idea was born from the news I heard the other day about a couple who wanted to name their son "Superman" but thank god they didn't allow it, no joke, true shit._**

**_There are some real hard core fans out there._**

**_Anyways, your thoughts?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	23. You Want Kids?

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, simple as that my6 readers.**_

_**Author Notes: Yes, yes it's been a while but I was hit with a lack of creative but I'm back, let's hope the next chapter doesn't gimme any problems.**_

_**So, once again we go back to teenage Jade and Tori so their kids or Foxy don't make an actual appearance in this chapter, however it still counts as part of the saga because the subject of future children is brought up.**_

* * *

"Vega, what in the_ hell _are we watching?!" Jade asked or more like she _snarled_ the question as she glared at the screen, hoping it would spontaneously combust. "You got more than 400 channels and you _**choose**_ to watch this godawful crap?"

"It's not crap!" Tori said at once not taking her eyes off the screen. "And you know the rules, no swearing my house so you got a put a dollar in the swear jar"

"Oh really now?"

_**"YES!"**_

"Umm, no I don't think I will; let's recap shall we Vega?, if memory serves me right you weren't complaining when I was saying the F-Word last night, and I _did_ say it a lot and you my dear kept asking me to say it louder"

Tori's face turned Three different shades of red.

"That is totally different"

"Oh is it now?" Jade grinned deviously "Does it count as different that you screamed for me to get my finger inside of you or there would be a lot of slapping in the a-"

"Hey look!" Tori interrupted her girlfriend quite loudly, as she pointed at the screen vigorously "There is that show about ghosts attacks you like so much!"

The Goth smirked victoriously, the other girl was such a prude, it was a weakness she could exploit in such dire cases and she considered a dire one if she was about to seat for an hour and a half watching some lame ass movie about a mermaid.

She certainly enjoyed embarrassing her lover from time to time, specifically since she loved watching Tori going beet red, it was almost as fun as scaring her talentless sister.

Plus, red was a color that turned Jade on.

"Umm I do wonder how mermaids do it?"

"Oh my god Jade! **_Really_**?!"

"Oh grow up," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, let's see those ghosts, maybe one of them finally kills the hosts"

Tori giggled.

"What?"

"Ghosts... Hosts... That rhymes"

"You dork"

"But I'm your dork"

"That... You are"

Tori then silently puts her head on Jade's shoulder, the pale girl tenderly wraps her arm around the Half-Latina, it was moments like these that made them so content with each other, making it seem like they weren't arguing moments ago.

* * *

After the show was over, the Goth took control of the TV abd was channel surfing, temporarily stopping on the E! Network, only for her to quickly change it in exasperation.

"Ugh!"

"What?" Tori questioned, not paying attention to the TV since she learned from experience that her girlfriend was kind of a midnight picky tv watcher so she was reading on her phone in the meantime.

"All I hear lately is that Kim Kardashian keep getting the spotlight over her pregnancy"

"Well she is famous" Tori pointed out "Celebritirs always get the spotlight and pregnant celebrities are no exception"

"It's not just that, I mean did you _see_ what she makes her daughter_** wear**_?!" Jade snapped out in disgust "She makes her wear some pretty stupid outfits and parades her to the public like some kind circus freak!"

Tori frowned, not liking the direction this conversation was heading "I guess your right, The poor kid can probably hardly move under all the clothes her mom makes her wear"

"I'm not sure if that counts as child abuse" The tanned girl said half-jokingly.

"Well, all I know is _my _daughter isn't going to be going anywhere _near _those frilly dresses," Jade said. "I'm still recovering from those time my own mother made me wear **_pink_** as a kid"

That caught the brunette's attention.

"Since when did you want kids?" Tori asked quietly, almost like a whisper.

_"Huh?" _

"I-I always thought you didn't like kids," Tori mumbled.

"I don't" Jade replied at once. "If it were up to me I would sent all the booger filled brats to a desert island until they turned eighteen and met them fend by themselves... I mean I technically raised myself and I turned out just fine"

Tori decided not to comment on that, it was coments like these that reminded her that Jade never really had a happy childhood like she did, she never had the opportunity to grow up with two parents to show her love and attention like she was, in fact she had to grow up fast after her mother's untimely death.

That was an experience she never really talked about with anyone, it was the type of thing that made Jade who she was, a girl who has a dark view of the world, one filled with deep issues.

However she had grown to look pass her lover's flaws and instead accept them as part of Jade's "charms"

"But, I dunno, I'm guessing I'd feel differently if they were mine."

"So... So you _do _want kids then?" Tori asked once the other girl's voice returned her to reality, quickly shifting her gaze away from her.

"Umm? I don't know," Jade said. "Yeah…maybe some day I guess. But that's talking way, way into the future... Sure... Kids are a pain in the ass but many people keep saying it's the best thing one could ever hope for so..."

I've got to go," Tori said at once, not being able to hear anymore.

"Vega, you _live_ here!"

"Then I'm going to bed!"

"It's only 9'o clock!" Jade said "You can't possibly be tired!"

"Well I am!" The tanned girl said "You can walk yourself out"

"Vega... What has gotten into you?!"

But The Half-Latina ignored her question, running up the stairs.

"Um…what in the fuck was _that _all about?" The Goth frowned.

A few seconds later she growled in annoyance "I hate it when you do this to me Vega" Jade hissed mentally "You keep talking me to open up but you sure don't follow on your one advice.

She soon followed her lover.

Questions needed to be answered.

Mentally Jade needed a scape-goat for Tori's sudden switch.

_"Stupid Kim Kardashian"_

* * *

Once Jade made it to the second floor of the Vega household she directly went straight to her girlfriend's room, in the year they been dating the pale teen had come to pick up on Tori's habits so Jade was 100% sure that once she opened the bedroom door Tori would be sitting at the foot of her bed holding her Cuddle-Me-Kathy doll like every other time something troubled her

And sure enough, once she opened the door when she looked inside, there she was, the one thing was Jade did _**not**_ expect was for Tori to be crying.

_"What in the bloody hell?!"_

Originally the Goth was planning on demanding answers but seeing Tori like this made her change her plan, after all she was capable of empathy if only for this girl and this girl alone.

So she gently knocked at the wodden door, causing Tori to give a small jump before spotting her.

"Umm... Hey?"

"Hey" Jade said back.

"What... What are you... _why_ are you still here?" Tori whispered "I thought you were leaving"

"No, you _wanted_ me to leave" The Goth corrected "Normally I would be pissed about your sudden desire to kick me out but truth be told, that lasted for like thirty seconds and _now_ curiosity got the better of me so I gotta ask is there a particular reason as to why you ran out on me?"

"Nope"

"Vega, don't you lie to me" Jade said, crossing her arms, "I can stay all night if I have to"

Tori sighed, looking done at her favourite childhood toy, with her trembling lips she finally spoke "Isn't it true?"

"What's true?"

"What you said downstairs...You _do _want kids someday?"

Jade shrugged, still not knowing what was going on. "I'm open to the idea if raising my own little munchkin...But what's that have to do with you acting all... Well... _**weird**_?"

Tori closed her eyes, she didn't want any more tears to run down her face "I'm sorry"

"Vega... Tell me what the fuck's the matter... You staring to freak me out"

"I just realised that... That... I just can't give you the one thing you want"

Jade blinked._** "What?"**_

"I love you... You know that right?" Tori asked. "And you love me right? **_RIGHT?_**"

The Goth simply nodded.

"It's just that... It never really hit until tonight that by loving me I won't be able to give you a baby"

That rendered Jade speechless.

"I mean…I had this notion that as long as we were together it would be enough... You never bothered to hide your dislike for kids so I thought that the lack of a possible future pregnancy would never be a problem for us" Tori said sadly "I had come to accept that we would be one of those couple who never had kids but would grow old together and would love one another no matter what but now I'm finding out that you _want_ kids…and I'm never going to be able to give them to you because well... You know"

"Vega" Jade growled "You thought that just because we can't have kids the normal way that I was going to stop loving you?!"

Tori nodded miserably.

"You're one freaking idiot you know that?"

The Half-Latina widened her eyes in shock.

"I mean how**_ fucking_** small minded and shallow do you think I am?" Jade yelled out angrily " I'm in this relationship with you because I love you. you dork and not because I want _kids_!"

"But you said you _did _want kids"

"I said maybe Vega! It's not a yes and it's not a no! It's in between!" The pale teen answered honestly. "Just because we lack the mechanics to get pregnant it doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less!"

"But..."

"No buts... Tori Vega listen to me and listen well, the two us? We're _only_ eighteen, we got plenty of time to plan for a future family so kids are not completely off the table yet," Jade reasoned evenly, she finally got inside the room and sat next to her lover, wrapping her in a loving embrace "Things are different now than they were twenty years ago, let's not forget, gay people can adopt more easily now, and even if I don't have a damn dick to bury it between your butt-cheeks and impregnate you there are _still_ other ways such as getting a sperm from a random donor! So you see Tor, even if we don't have a kid that is our own when it comes to it in DNA term, we can_ still_ have one kid to love one way or another related or not!"

Tori was silent.

"Just remember this Vega, anyone can call themselves a mother or a father but you can only call yourself a _**parent**_ when you grow to love the child with all you got"

Tori smiled "You think someday we could be parents?"

"I'm certain we will last... So why the hell not?"

The tanned girl reached over for her lover's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"In times like these that remind me why I love you so much"

"Dont get mushy on me Vega"

"And now the moment's lost"

"It had to be done" Jade shrugged "So, you feeling better Tor?"

She nodded happily.

"Good" Jade said "So want to go downstairs again?"

"We could" Tori replied "Or we could just stay here and cuddle for the rest of the night and maybe if you play your cards right you can play with my girls... They bed feeling lonely"

Nothing else was said afterwards.

But from the noises Trina unfortunately heard once she came home, it was clear there would be no sleeping tonight.

_"I swear, not even jackrabbits hump this often"_

* * *

**_I think I did nicely huh? What do you think? I had the idea that Tori could fear being ditched by Jade if they couldn't procreate Because let's face it many women fear not giving their future spouse a child, right?_**

**_Gimme your opinion, what did u think of this chapter? If Jade was OOC you can blame it on the fact that Tori eventually began to rub on her._**

**_The swear Jar idea came from a crossover episode between The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy and Evil Con Carne where Scar had a piggy bank filled with "swear money" that was enough to pay for Hector's weapons, tanks and staff, the joke here is that Jade says a lot of curse words while making love to Tori that if she puts money on the jar every time it happens it would be enough for them to buy a new car for each one of their friends, heh heh heh._**

**_Also, some of you have asked me how Danielle, Tawny and Anthony look like, well to answer your questions; I figured the things would look like Madison Justice in order to give the twins a face, however they have Jade's chin and nose, they would have Tori's mouth and cheeks in order for the running gag of her cheeks being "implants" run down to her daughters, but they have a rare condition that made one of their eyes blue and the other green, both girls have Tori's skin colour but slightly pale too, now Danielle has Jade's wavy hair while Tawny has Tori's straight hair, this is because the twins ARE in fact related to their parents and not adopted like Anthony who looks like a carbon copy of Beck, except that he has blue-green eyes, which where his biological mother's eyes._**

**_Anyways, I do have an idea that may be original an explains how the twins came into existence, it involves a character who a few of you may not expect but I'm hoping you will like and no, it's not an OC._**

**_So, until next time._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	24. West Family Christmas Time

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, simple as that my6 readers.**_

_**Author Notes: Jori/West family Christmas tradition bellow, if this doesn't give you a chuckle or two then I'm in need of some serious practice.**_

* * *

"Come on sis!" Danielle snapped out exasperatedly "Let's go, we're gonna miss the show!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tawny replied "I'm just getting Anthony out of his crib!"

The younger if the twins, looked down st her adoptive brother, who looked back with curiosity.

"Well baby brother... I know you have no idea what's going on" She said with a small smile "But Merry Christmas!"

Anthony babbled back.

Tawny carefully got him out of his crib "It's your first Christmas Anthony, yes it is!" She then made baby noises which in turn made him giggle, clapping joyfully at his sister's affectionate noises.

Danielle smirked "Oh yes... That means the West family tradition it's gonna start and I don't want to miss it!"

"Ok, ok! I get the point!" Her twin's face turned into an annoyed one "I don't get why Mom and Momma have to do this every year"

Anthony simply stared at his sisters odd behaviour.

"I don't know either, but it's amussing so let's go downstairs and wait for them" Danielle said "It just wouldn't be Christmas without the usual decorations fight"

Tawny sighed in defeat "Oh well little brother, you are about to witness the weirdest Christmas tradition in the history of Christmas traditions" She told the baby "Don't worry you'll get used to it"

He only cooed back.

* * *

The West children didn't have to wait long since only half an hour later their parents came down from the attic, both holding a few boxes, deeply into their heated "conversation"

"It's show time!" Danielle said "Twenty Buck that mom wins!"

"Oh, you're on!"

"No Jade!" Tori said her wife's name with such force "We are _**not**_ going put that _**thing**_ on top of our tree!"

"Oh big surprise Vega!" The Thespian snapped out "On our first Christmas you wouldn't let me put it on top of the Christmas stocking, then the next year you wouldn't let me have a fake snowman that I made hold it, several times you say no!"

"First of all It's **_West_**! And second of all every Christmas you still get that awful thing out of its hiding place... How do you keep find it?!"

"I have my ways"

"We are still not putting that out!" Tori growled "It has nothing to do with the holidays!"

"Oh I beg to differ" Jade replied evenly "This!" She showed her the appendix still in the jar "Came outta you, now if I'm not mistaken, you pretty much **_love_** Christmas so by extension _Lady Sax_ would love it too and should be a part of the holiday spirit"

"That... Has got to be the creepiest thing you ever said to me... Then again why am I surprised? _Of course_ you would bring out something to make such a happy time extremely weird and traumatic!"

"It's what I do" Jade said coyly "Now if you're excuse me I have an appendix to put on top of our tree"

"Oh no you don't!" The Half-Latina grabbed the jar out of her wife's grasp "I don't want this organ in our Christmas tree! It's disgusting!"

She then set it down on the little coffee table, so while Jade and Tori kept arguing, the twins watched them with mild amusement, so while all the women in the living room where entertained, Anthony looked at his mama's appendix with interest, he slowly got off the couch and crawled all the way to the jar, cooing as he saw the the weird floating organ, a sad face on the appendix only made the baby all the more curious.

"What the hell do you have against me my family giving a unique Christmas ornaments!"

"It's not an ornament!" Tori bellowed out "It's an organ that should have been thrown in the trash long ago... I don't like looking at it!"

"Well I **_do_**!" Jade snapped "It's a part of my wife and I happen to think it's beauteful!"

It is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" Tori gritted her teeth "Beautiful is a star!"

"Well, you're my star!"

"Aww" Tori gushed happily "Now _**that's**_ beautiful... Wait... Oh I see what you did right there West!"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh _really? _Don't think I can't see through your tricks Jade!" Tori said smugly "We been married for so long I practically _know_ every trick you have up your sleeves... You can butter me up all you want but we are still **_not_** putting my appendix on top of our tree!"

"Damn it!"

"Now that we're done with this conversation I think it's about time we start decorating the tree"

"Oh no, we are _**not**_ done!" Jade hissed "I want a part of you on the damn tree!"

"Why is ut so important to you?"

"Tori come on! You been my **_guardian angel _**ever since we freaking met!" The former Goth admitted reluctantly "I happen to think that there is no better fit than to put a _part_ of the woman I love out for everyone to see!"

The half-Latina could observe the honesty in her wife's eyes "Oh Jade... That's so sweet!"

"Tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it till hell freezes over!"

"You just couldn't quit while you were ahead huh?" Tori asked "I _was_ going to let you put my appendix onto of the tree, now? It's not happening"

"_**WHAT?!" **_Jade's ryes bugged out "Oh come on Tor! I take it back.. You can tell your family, our friends! Post it on the Internet for all the fuckung world to see!"

"Too little, too late" The tanned woman said as she sticker out her tongue.

"Damn it!"

"Ok, now we're done with this conversation!" The younger woman said "So now let's start decorating the tree"

Jade couldn't help but grumble, as well as Danielle since she now owed her sister twenty bucks.

"Ok, first things first, let's put the lights and then..." Tori stopped what she was saying as she noticed that her son was watching her appendix in the jar with such interest.

"Ok Anthony say god bye to my appendix, we're about to decorate the tree and you get to watch!" Tori said happily as she grabbed the jar to put it somewhere else, exited that this was going to be the first Christmas with her baby boy.

Her train if thoughts was broken however due to her son starting to cry.

"Oh, baby what wrong?"

Anthony simply stretched his little arms at his mama or more precisely at what she's holding.

"You want a hug sweetie?" Tori asked obliviously, so she held her son in one arm which in turn made him hold the jar that the half-Latina had on her left hand.

She unmediatedly knew what Anthony wanted.

"Oh no, this is not for you son"

So Tori took it as far away from him as possible, which only made Anthony wail louder.

"My oh my" Jade began to say with the voice she used to mock her wife with "Looks like I'm not the only one who _likes_ your appendix"

The tanned woman glared at her wife 'I... Don't... Talk... Like... **_THAT_**! And we are not putting this on the tree!"

As if Anthony understood his mama, he started to cry louder.

Jade simply smiled smugly "Sure you want to dissapoint our son?"

Tori's glare intensified, she then looked down at her crying son in her arm, so either a defeated sigh she relented_ "fine"_

_"Traitor" _She couldn't help but jokingly think as she gave Jade their son to hold and finally puts the jar with the sad looking appendix on top of the tree.

Once she did so, Anthony stopped crying and started to clap happily.

Both Jade and Tori loved their son's carefree laugh.

"Merry Christmas" was in the air that night as the family continued to decorate the rest of the pine tree.

* * *

**_I apologise in advance for any spelling mistakes I'm posting this for the holidays, oh and in case your wondering thanks to Anthony, Danielle won twenty bucks, heh heh heh, XD._**

**_ So, this was my little Jori family tradition, hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
_**

**_And finally to all my readers and reviewers, Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy anew Year!_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	25. First Move

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, I also don't own Soylent Green, it belongs to **_**Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer **_**simple as that my faithful readers.**_

_**Author Notes: This will be a short chapter, sorry to say that I am running low on ideas for Parental Jori lately, I need help! Requests are open! But only on PM, Kay? Anyways enjoy.**_

* * *

"Mom? Mom, I need your help," fifteen year old Anthony yelled, bursting into the room.

"And there goes our quiet time" Tori said as she discreetly put her bra back on.

"Sorry baby" Jade said, her disappointment evident in her voice, "But don't worry... I'm not done with you"

The Half-Latina smirked "I sure hope not"

the former Goth winked then turned to face her son "Ok Tony, what do you need help with at _midnight? _couldn't_ it _wait until tomorrow?"

"No!" The teenager said at once, choosing to ignore his parents less than subtle display of affection "This is an emergency! I need help with a text!"

"A fuck- _**freaking**_ text?" Jade parroted. "_**That's**_ your emergency?"

"It's not just any text Mom!" Anthony whined. "When I was out getting some ingredients for my latest masterpiece I bump into someone, a very _**cruel**_ and _**evil**_ someone!"

"Now Anthony what have I told you about calling people evil?" Tori asked her son

"Not to do so because appearances can be deceiving" He replied back instantly "But this is different! This girl is like the ultimate minion of the devil!"

"Aw" Jade cooed. "This brings back so many memories, remember when you used to call me that Tori?"

"I never called you that" Her wife denied.

"Uh yeah you did"

"No I didn't... I did _however_ put it in my diary... _Interesting_" The Half-Latina narrowed her eyes in realisation "You _**read**_ my diary?!"

"Uh... Tori can't you se Tony needs my help right now?" The pale woman said, "Tell me more son"

"Oh we are _not_ done with this conversation West!"

"Mama" Anthony moaned. "You can chew mom out later I need help now! See I known this witch for a couple years I guess, and she's been my enemy for some. She's super smart…we always try to outdo each other when we go to cooking class. And despite the fact that she is pretty it doesn't change the fact that she never misses the chance to undermine me!"

"What's her name?" Tori asked. "Have we met her?"

"It's Emily Donovan," The teenager replied. "The girl who beat me at the Jr Masterchef competition last year"

"Oh yeah, I remember her" Jade nodded. "She made a very creamy and delicious lemon cream pie"

"Thanks for the confidence boost mom" Anthony said sarcastically "And anyway my Soylent Green Suffle was ten times better!"

"It really was Tony" The tanned woman said encouragingly "But don't think if second place as a loss, think of it as an opportunity to improve on your cooking!"

"Your mama is right, you're already the best cook in this house!"

"Mom, I _am_ the only cook in this house" Anthony pointed out "Mama can't even make a simple quesadilla without burning the tortilla to a crisp and somehow making the melted cheese look like _**purple puke**_"

Tori's face turned as red as a tomato while Jade was cracking up.

"And you don't fall behind mom" The boy said at once "Kidnapping a sushi chef is **_not_** cooking"

"Not to mention getting us banned from Nozu for life!" Tori snapped out.

"Okay, so where does an emergency text come into this?" Jade finally asked not enjoying being chewed out for that failed _**anniversary**_ dinner.

"Oh, right," Anthony remembered, pulling out his phone. "Listen to this text she just sent me! She says: 'Hey, I had a lot of fun with you at cooking class the other day. Maybe sometime the two of us could get together and brainstorm on new creative recipes?.' How the hell do I respond to _that_?! Is she asking me to hang out? Or to **_hang out_**?"

"Oh well that easy Tony see..."

"Um mama, no offence but I kinda need mom's help"

"Hey!" Tori yelled offended "Why don't you want my help?"

"Because mom has the mind of a dangerous sociopath" Anthony answered "So she can gimme some good advice on how to respond to Emily without walking straight into the wolf's lair"

"Need I remind you I _**married**_ that dangerous sociopath?" Tori replied confidently "I _**think**_ I have a good idea of what to do in situations like these"

"Is that so?" Jade challenged "Ok then Tor, go ahead, tell him what to do"

"Gladly" She said. "Mijo, this girl will do anything to make you mad, to rile you up for sport until you crack even questioning why you put up with it, driving yourself insane in the process but trust me, she may be all bark and bite but if you try hard enough you see just what is really under all that bravado"

"Speaking from experience are you mama?"

Tori grabs Jade's hand, giving it a squeeze "Yes"

"Well mama, thanks for that piece of advice but it doesn't necessarily solve my dilemma on what to do with Emily _**now**_" Anthony said, rolling his eyes.

"Anthony, you gotta remember that your mama is the romantic type, she will always say mushy things like that"

"Oh hush" Tori teased "You love it"

"Yes I do but getting back to you son, simply put Emily is giving you mixed signals"

"Mixed signals?"

"Um-hum" Jade nodded "See the text she sent you was meant to do one thing, confuse you"

"But why?"

"Because this way, she stays in control of everything," Jade told him. "It's a classic first move."

"Take it from the queen of first moves" Tori said evilly "Your mom's fist move with me involved stealing all of your grandpa's weapons and then locking us up in her car until she had the guts to ask me to prom and _that_ happened two days later"

Jade glared at her wife "Well excuse me for not wanting to get shot before I finished the damn question!"

"You kidnapped me and then covered your tracks so no one would find us.. I was both scared as I was turned on!"

"Ok, thank you for tonight's nightmare" Anthony said sarcastically.

"The point is..." Jade said, turning back to their son. "Emily sent you that text message is so it could give her a chance to figure out her own feelings for you without making it obvious. What she wants is for you to text her back saying that you could hang out and do some cooking and brainstorming and whatever else needs to happen when you go over to her place and then, if and only if you play your cards right she will give you little hints that she wants to go out with you"

"Like... On a date?"

"Yup"

"Huh…" Anthony said thoughtfully. "Why that sneaky witch, I gotta give credit where credit is due"

"So, anything else you need help with?"

"I only have one more question"

"Then by all means, shoot"

"Ok, mom should I just text her and then hang out with her like any other time?" Anthony asked, "Like any other day where she lives to make my life miserable?"

"Yup," Jade nodded. "That's exactly what she wants you to do."

"Wow, thanks mom!"

After that he left his parents rooms, both women grinning ear to ear.

"Aw, ain't that cute?" Tori gushed "His first psychotic girlfriend "Think she could be the one?"

Jade shrugged "Who knows, I mean we didn't marry the first girlfriend we ever got"

"Uh... Jade? My first girlfriend was you"

"Oh.. Well it doesn't mean anything, it's not like Anthony is gonna follow our footsteps in that regard and marry her on the first chance he gets, remember he has called Emily a witch and a gank several times since he's known her"

"I used to do the same thing with you back in high school, don't you remember?"

"Oh... **_Right_**"

"And now that I think if it, there is something else we need to discuss" Tori said as she narrowed her brown eyes "How long have you been reading my diary?"

Jade gave an innocent smile "Who? Me?"

"Yes, you"

"Um... Would you believe me if I told you you sleep talk?"

"No"

"I just lost all chances for sexy time huh?"

"What do you _**think**_?"

* * *

**_LOL, no Tori won't believe Jade's lie, but to answer Tori's question, Jade has been reading her diary since high school, looks like Tori us gonna need a new hiding place, no?_**

**_Hope you all liked this little moment of parental wisdom Jade and Tori imposed upon their son._**

**_Just to make it clear, Anthony and Emily would be the "next generation" since Anthony while pretty much looking like a carbon copy of Beck, would mostly take after Tori while Emily would be like Jade... Personality wise Anyways._**

**_I choose the name "Emily" because it means "Rival"_**

**_I decided to make Anthony have a passion for cooking because I took inspiration from the movie "Ratatouille" plus I find it extremely comical that he would know how to cook while Jade and Tori would suck at it big time._**

**_Fir those who didn't catch the reference Soylent Green is based on a fictional food product of the 1973 movie of the same name (as well as some Futurama products) in which said meals are believed to be "high-energy plankton" but in actuality it's made out people but the characters are unaware of it._**

**_Anyways, review, Kay?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	26. A Little Push

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, I only own my OC's which aren't that original to begin with, s**__**imple as that my faithful readers.**_

_**Author Notes: This follows the previous s chapter where Anthony asked both his mothers help, some of you requested to explore the relationship between Anthony and Emily and truth be told, the idea was on my "to do list" since the dating lives of the West children has to be done, if you got any ideas involving Danielle or Tawny in any situation, I'm open to anything as long as it is by PM.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy the mother/son bonding.**_

* * *

Anthony West had been more than grateful for his parents help when it came to the dilemma of his rival/crush Emily Donovan, unfortunately that wasn't enough to boost his confidence, a few moments ago he sure seemed ready to go ahead and let the girl hear from him.

Currently the teenager was sitting on his bed, his loyal pet fox sleeping peacefully on the end of his master's mattress.

The young boy did nothing but stare at his phone, the picture of a beautiful blond blue eyes girl stared back at him, her smug grin only served as ataunt him, an added insult to her already ambiguous text message.

A text message that he had yet to reply to.

Emily was the type of girl that made just about anyone at school want to date her and hate her at the same time, she could easily manipulate the situation to her advantage if she so wished to but if there is one good thing Anthony could say about his hated rival was that she was not one to play with people, oh the witch had the power but never actually used it, why? He didn't know but he suspected that while Emily may be an evil gank she still had _some_ decency deep down on that twisted soul if her's.

_"Too bad she doesn't have enough decency to not make my life hell"_

Emily was just too much of an enigma, one day she goad him to a cook off that ended up with the school's kitchen being covered in pizza, the next she was into him.

Anthony sighed and shook his head. "_No. Don't get any feelings for her. She's not even my friend… She is probably doing this to mess with me, get me to put my defences now so she can swoop in and do better than me!"_

_"What the fuck kinda logic was that?"_

_"Great, she finally did it" _He hissed mentally _"She got into my head"_

"Son? Are you okay?"

Anthony looked up from his phone. His mom stood on his doorway, what caught his appearance was that she was holding a pillow and blankets.

"I'm fine, mom," Anthony answered "But a more _interesting_ question would be, what are you doing with those? He asked, pointing at the objects on his mother's arms.

"That's... Not important" Jade said lamely, her eyes looking at anywhere but Anthony's eyes; she sure wasn't going to admit to her son that Tori had exiled her to the couch for the rest of the week as punishment for reading her diary.

The boy tried to hide his phone underneath the covers of the bed, but Jade still had her old reflexes, dropping her pillow and blankets she instantly snatched the cell phone out of Anthony's hands.

"Mom!" he cried. "What are you doing?!"

Jade looked at the phone, smirking as she inspected at the photos within. "Would these be the pictures from your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Anthony denied quickly "She's my mortal enemy!"

"A bit over-dramatic" The woman quipped "You certainly got that from your mama, but answer me this then, if she is your **_sworn enemy _**then why do you have so many pictures of her, _umm_?"

"What?" He choked. "Well, uh... I wouldn't say many... A few maybe, two tops"

"Try _**two-hundred**_"

Anthony said nothing to that.

"You like her, don't you?"

Her son's eyes widened.

That was enough of an answer for Jade.

"What!" he spat. "Are you nuts mom! She has made everything I try at school a living nightmare! She won't ever give me a moment's rest and... And... She has made it her mission to ruin everything I cook…"

The former Goth smiled knowingly, this Emily was using the same tactic she once used on Tori back in High School, giving her crush all her attention in a negative way to make it seem like she wasn't interested until the time was right, until she was sure she was the one for her, now Jade wasn't sure but if Emily is anything like she was at that age then she was testing Anthony.

Testing him to see if he was trust-worthy, to see if he wouldn't leave like others had.

Jade sat down next to her son and placed the phone between them .. "Listen Tony, I've got a story to tell you."

"Aren't I a little old for stories?"

"Just hear me out, I promise it will all make sense to you"

"Is it a scary story?"

"Not this time son" Jade admitted "You might not believe this when I was around your age, there was a time when I _hated_ your mama"

The teenager gasped "Woah... Are you serious?"

"I am"

"But how?" The boy asked perplexed, he just couldn't believe there was a time where his parents _didn't_ love each other; it was so surreal to hear, specially if you saw how affectionate both women were to each other on a daily basis.

"Well back then I was dating someone else"

"You were? Who?"

Jade closed her eyes, her knuckles turning whiter from even remembering that scumbag, she and Tori never told Anthony who his father was and weren't about to tell him about Beck until he was much older and able to handle the circunstances of how he came into this world, wether they liked it or not Jade and Tori knew their son had to know and would eventually have to tell him the truth.

Over the years bits and pieces were revealed to him, the Thespian still remembered the day Anthony learned they weren't his biological parents but adoptive parents, at the age of six he had no concept of how babies are born and needless to say things turn ugly.

It had been one of the scariest moments of the women's lives when Anthony ran away, no matter what even if he was found that very same night she would never want to go through that terror again.

Jade shook her head, she wasn't about to go back down memory lane at a time where she almost lost her son, right now she had to focus on the present which ironically involved revealing a past experience.

"Doesn't matter,_ names _aren't important" Jade said through clenched teeth "What matters is that before your mama came along I was in a relationship out if convenience, I felt safe and didn't want to leave it out of fear"

"Wait... Mom... _You_ were afraid?"

"Every gets afraid Tony"

"But you're Jade West!" Her son exclaimed "You're practically the embodiment of fear!"

"Even I have my phobias Tony" She said gently "Back then homosexuality was just beginning to be accepted not _fully_ but it was getting there, so when I met your mama she struck me as too much of a happy person, I _hated_ that."

"Why?"

"Because she had something I always wanted and was jealous of."

"What?"

"Family"

"I don't follow"

"See Tony, I never had the sort of relationship you and your sisters have with your mama and I with my own dad, he was cold and distant while your mama's father was quite the opposite, see as time went on your mama worn her way into my life but I was too stubborn to let her fully in, it was only after my ex-boyfriend dumped me that Tori was the one to pick up the pieces, she took care of my broken heart even after all the hell I put her through in high school and not_** once **_did she asked for anything in return other than my friendship"

"That does sound like mama"

Jade smiled lovingly "Yeah it does.. So you see where I'm going with this?"

"Not really mom"

"Simply put, your mama _**never**_ gave up on me, she always came back no matter how many times I tried to push her away and you know why?"

"Because she loves you?"

"That's right and every day I thank whatever cosmic entity is out there that I had someone who put up with me in all the good things and bad because I don't know where I would be today if it wasn't for her"

Anthony blinked. "I think I get it… What you're saying is that I should give Emily the same chance Mama gave you"

Jade smiled "Pretty much so, see Tony, some people are mean for a reason, like your mama keeps saying don't judge a book my it's cover"

She got up from the bed and was ready to leave but not before kissing the top of his head.

"Wait, mom?" Jade spun around.

"Yeah?"

"What if this is a mistake?" He asked softly "What if it doesn't work out?"

"You'll never know unless you try Tony"

Jade then turned and silently left the room.

Anthony glanced over at the photos on his phone, with a sign he took a decision, pressing the screen he dialed the number and held the phone to his ear.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

She finally picked up.

_"I been waiting for you"_

"Always as cocky as ever evil witch" He retorted.

_"Part of the charm"_

"Uh huh well uh Emily I was just wondering if the invitation is still open…"

Jade stood in the doorway to her son's room, smiling proudly.

"That's my boy…"

Now it was a lousy night to come at the couch.

* * *

**_Well my readers, that's it for now, what do you guys think? Did Jade's talk seemed believable?_**

**_I know I put a few things about Anthony's past and don't worry how he found out he was adopted will be revealed with time, just be patient with me, I assure you all that it will be quite a twist._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	27. Tori's choice

_**Disclaimer: I only own the OC's Victorious belongs to Dan, I also don't own Masterchef, it belongs to BBC **__**simple as that my faithful readers.**_

_**Author Notes: This will be a short chapter, sorry to say that I am running low on ideas for Parental Jori lately, I need help! Requests are open! But only on PM, Kay? Anyways enjoy.**_

* * *

"No."

"But Mama!"

No means no Tony!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so! You are not about to apply for that cooking show!"

Seventeen-year-old Anthony West was in 'that phase'. Which was better known as "adolescence", that phase was enough to drive most parents into a state of wonder, Tori when at her wits end often asked _"Why did we agree to have kids?"_ Which Jade jokingly answered with _"We must have been high"_

Tori and Tony were once again in the middle of a heated argument that had been repeated over and over for the past few weeks, both women were currently in London on a vacation with their son, originally they also asked their daughters to come along but both of them already had vacation plans with their respective lovers so instead it was only the West trio taking the in wonders of the U.K.

Not that they done much sightseeing due to the fact that some gentlemen in the culinary business recognised Anthony as the son of two very respectable women in the entertainment industry so obviously he was given the chance to enter the biggest cooking competition the United Kingdom had to offer and ever since he got the application the young man was hellbent on entering the Masterchef experience while they were in England, and as more time they argued the least time to apply there was.

"Mama come on! everyone else is doing it!"

Tori rolled her eyes and turned to face her only son. "Because _that's_ totally a good excuse, if everyone else threw themselves off a cliff, would you do it?"

"Why can't you see this is a huge opportunity?!" The teenage asked angrily "Do you know how many people would kill to get such a big chance to cook alongside the best of the best?!"

"Because you're not ready!"

Jade rolled her eyes at this "rerun" she just couldn't get through them both, seems like her wife and son were equally stubborn when the right situation came up.

"Are you two at it again?" The former Goth asked, entering their hotel's bedroom and heading towards the bed to get a front row seat of this _pleasant_ and familiar scene, "I was only gone for five minutes to get some fish and chips for dinner only to be welcomed back by your yelling"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be yelling if mama wasn't being so unreasonable!"

"I'm being unreasonable!" Tori bellowed out "You're too young to enter Masterchef!"

"I'm seventeen!" Anthony pointed out "A year away from the legal age!"

"Exactly! Which means you still need our permission to enter!"

"You know what?" Jade interrupted, not wanting to see anymore of this argument "Anthony, gimme the application, _I'll_ sign it so you can be a part of this show"

A unified _**"WHAT? REALLY?" **_But while her son's response was in exitement, Tori's tone was in anger.

"Ok! I'll be back!" Anthony said as he went to the next room.

The Half-Latina glared at her wife "Are you nuts?!"

"Well maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing ever," The pale woman offered.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Tori screeched. "Jade August West! You _**can't**_ be serious!"

"Why not?" She shrugs " What's the worse that could happen?"

"Have you seen this show?!" Tori said rhetorically "The judges are sadistic people who feed on the self-stem of the new guys!"

"I think you are mistaking Masterchef with the _American_ version" Jade deadpans "Come on Tori, give him the benefit of the doubt, It's his dream and you can't protect him forever from hash coments and who knows, he might surprise you"

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this."

"You are the one who encouraged his cooking skills baby" Jade pointed out "And let's not forget _you_ bought him every cooking tool known to man because and I quote you 'wanted him to be the best cook ever' am I right or am I right?!"

"I hate it when you use my own words againsts me" Tori grumbled.

"Now you know how _I_ feel when _**you**_ do it" The Thespian said coyly "Now seriously Tor, why don't you want him to be a part of this?, it's his passion!"

"Well couldn't he do his cooking somewhere closer to home?!"

"Ah ha" Jade smirked "That's it isn't it? You can't bear the thought of our son leaving you huh?"

"Well had I known he was going to want to cook on the other side of the world I probably would have thought twice about giving him full access to the kitchen!."

"Tori... Baby... You don't mean that"

The Half-Latina sighed dejectedly "No I don't... It's just... I don't want him to be so far away from me... Am I a bad mother for wishing just a tidbit that he wasn't so good at what he does so he could stay closer to me just a bit longer?"

"First of all you are too attached to our son and second of all you would only be a bad mother if you _didn't_ feel like your losing him but you aren't losing him baby."

Jade grabbed her wife hand, their fingers entwined "We are just letting him make his mark on the world"

Tori's eyes were filing with tears "It's just so surreal you know? I mean it seemed like yesterday he asked for Santa for his one oven"

Jade snickered "He was the only eight year old on the block that wanted his own oven in the kitchen over a damn video game"

"How can you be so calm about this Jade? I mean, you freaked the freak out when the twins left home"

The former Goth patted the spot next to her, Tori understood what her wife wanted, so she sat next to her.

"Baby... No parent is ever ready to let their children spread their wings but denying them the opportunity to do so can only do more harm than good, remember when I tried to prevent Tawny to start dating Lukas?"

"Boy, do I ever"

"And?" Jade asked "What _did_ happen?"

"Tawny was so mad at you she gave you the silent treatment for weeks"

"Right... Tori when that happened you have no idea how much it killed me when our baby ignored me, she **_resented_** me for a very long time just for that and while she forgave me, I'll never forget how shitty I felt, that was a wake up call for me, I had to let her grow up just like you have to let Anthony grow up... Let him find his path in life"

"But what if he doesn't make it?"

"My dad used to tell me that you don't learn anything when you win" Jade replied soothingly "And while you and I know our son is a great cook, we are his parents we will _always_ praise him no matter what because we love him, others will go harder on him and I'm sure that's what he wants."

Tori turned to face her wife. "It builds character"

"Exactly"

The younger woman gave her wife a kiss on the cheek "You are wise beyond your years Jade"

"I have you to keep me grounded"

Silently Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder while Jade simply puts her arm around her wife.

At that moment Anthony entered the bedroom "Here is it mom" He said, holding in the application form "Ready for you to sign"

But before Jade could grab the paper, Tori intercepted.

"Mama!"

Tori looked down on it, mixed feelings making their way onto her psyche.

"Your mom's not signing this" She said.

But before her son could protest the brunette finished with "_I will_"

"You will?" Both Jade and Anthony asked simultaneously.

"Yes... I will"

Tori got a pen out of her purse and wrote down her name.

Much to her son's exitement and her wife's pride for this was a sign that Tori was letting their son start his path in life.

The Half-Latina looked fine on her recently made signature.

_**Tori West**_

Internally she could only worriedly think_ "Sometimes watching your kids grow up is the scariest thing in the world"_

* * *

_**Looks like Tori learned she can't hold onto her son's hand forever.**_

_**Also, I never seen the American version of Masterchef, I actually prefer the UK version but I mean no flame on the US version, ok? I just wanted a neurotic overprotective Tori to find an excuse to not let Anthony compete.**_

_**Anyway, your thoughts on this?**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	28. Cravings And Kicking

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simply as that, not that we didn't already knew that, but ya know, I still gotta say it for legal reasons... I think. **_

_**Author Notes: Yet another short chapter, but I still hope you all enjoy it, as much as I had a kick writing it, yeah sorry for the pun, couldn't resist.**_

* * *

"Jade"

"Yeah Vega?"

Tori narrowed her eyes "One... It's _**West**_" She said ominously, needless to say it was a tone that made the former Goth have a moment of pride, mixed with a chill going down her spin.

_"Pregnant Tori is scary" _She thought _"I'm so turned on right now"_

"Secondly I'm hungry," Tori said to her wife.

"You're kidding" Jade replied "You just ate a freaking watermelon!"

"Oh I'm sorry... Are _**you**_ the one carrying two human beings inside of you?" The Half Latina hissed.

Jade said nothing to that.

"What? Nothing to say? Good now stop being lazy and get me something to eat!"

_"And now I'm turn off"_

"Fine, fine" she sighed in defeat getting off the couch. "What do you want now?"

"Hmm…how about some pickles wrapped in bacon oh and I got cravings for some vanilla ice cream with tomato sauce!"

Jade grimaces "Are you carrying an alien now? What's with your weird convination of food?"

"Hey, I'm pregnant with _**your**_ kids!" Tori snapped as her wife headed to the kitchen. "I'm allowed to eat what I want! If you don't like it then though luck!"

"This has to me some karma, Tori's being a bigger gank than I ever was" The brunette said under her breath.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing"

Tori who was about six months along, had become accustom to eating strange combinations of food, nearly every day, and since there was no chef around who would want to cook such bizarre culinary choices calling them an "insult to flavours" Jade had no choice but to satisfy her wife's cravings by herself with little success considering the younger woman changed her craving every so often it made Jade have the desire to cut off her own hand with her scissors to get out of the "job"

Good thing those gruesome thought only lasted minutes because in the end reminded herself it was for the good of her unborn children.

Once she was done with her task (and puking after smelling the dish) Jade was back to the couch "I know I have liking for the weird and disgusting but this takes the cake!"

"Mmmm, cake... Get me some after I finish this"

_"Me and my big mouth"_

"Thank you baby" Tori said greatful as she but into the pickle "This is good... on second thought forget the cake, get me sone whipped cream and a very delicious puss... she suddendly stopped.

"Jade," she whispered, putting the plate on the coffee table.

"Oh now what?!" The pale woman asked tiredly "You want a horse size chocolate cake?!"

"No you idiot! The babies are…_moving_."

_**"What?"**_

"What I said now stop screaming and get over here so you can feel them before it stops!" Tori said smiling as she put a hand on her slightly swollen abdomen. "I think they're kicking!"

"Are you for real?!" Jade exclaimed, rushing to her wife's side, not caring that her hands were filled with so much gunk, she wasn't about to miss this opportunity, even if she had to deal with Tori's mood swings, it would totally be worth it.

"Wow," she said as she felt a pair of tiny kicks against her palm. "Our babies have a strong set of legs"

"This is... My God isn't this so surreal?" Tori asked, half in a daze, half in glee. "We can actually feel our daughters"

"The fact that these are ours is my favourite part" Jade spoke with a smirk "Who would have thought be would ever be parents, eh West?"

"Not me but I'm not complaining, are you?"

"Hell no!" The former Goth spoke firmly "But just think, in three more months those little miracles will come out of you screaming and covered in blood"

"Thanks for the mental image" Tori grumbled dryly.

"Consider it payback for all the false wake up calls in the middle of the night"

"Hey if my uterus is in pain it's not a false alert"

"Your overreacting"

"Remember that when we're in the hospital and I break your hand"

"Doubt it" Jade said with a wink, she then looked at her spouse's stomach "I love you"

"And I love you too" Tori replied sweetly.

"Oh I love you too Vega" The thespian said back "But I was talking to our kids"

The tanned woman decided to not chew her wife out for not referring to her by her actual surname but instead puts her hand over her wife's.

"And they will love you too"

* * *

_**Looks like Jade and Tori are eagerly waiting for parenthood, huh?**_

_**Anyway, your thoughts on this?**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	29. Driving Lessons

_**Author Notes: Well everyone needs to learn to drive at some point, right?**_

_**The fact that Tori never got her license in the show is what inspired this chapter.**_

* * *

Sixteen year old Anthony West was ecstatic, ready as he would ever be to get behind the wheel for the very firdt time.

"The day had finally come." He said to himself "It's so... _sureal_"

Nevertheless the teenager stepped into the vehicle, sitting in the driver's seat. It was a strange feeling, knowing that he would be the one in control of an incredibly dangerous machine that could potentially kill him, not to mention others around him as well, inside and outside of this driving death trap.

_"Thanks a lot mom"_ He thought in mild annoyance_ "Only you would make a driving lesson, what is supposed to be a great experience... sound so..**.brutal**."_

Jade West got in the passenger seat, with a cup of joe in hand and a face of resignation to add to the equations.

It was just as strange for her as it was for her son; her little boy, her _last_ child was driving, almost all grown up. Soon, it was utterly bizarre, "Damn it I'm being as emotional as Tori!" She thought " But I can't help it! It almost felt as if it had just been yesterday that he'd just been learning to walk, then to drive a bike now it's freaking car!"

So obviously in her mind it was near impossible to comprehend that that same little baby boy they founded, adopted and loved for so many years now was sitting next to her.

_"As a young man_"

Jade glanced at her waiting son "Remember what I told you?"

"I scratch the car and I'll be grounded till I'm sixty?"

"No! Not that!" She snapped "About what you need to do once you've behind the wheel!"

"Oh that" He said sheepishly "Yeah I do"

"Ok then Tony" She said gently "Now remember, you won't learn to drive on your first try, that would be impossible, so take your time, and I'll do the same"

"Uh, mom" He said uncertainty "Not to be skeptical or anything but you aren't exactly the poster mother of patience"

The former Goth smirked "You would be surprised Anthony" She said eerily calm "I taught both your sisters to drive and your mama too, and trust me she wasn't an easy student"

"Wait, _you_ taught mama to drive?" He asked incredulously "But she always, said she had her license at my age"

Jade snorted "Of course she would say that Tony, she only wants to encourage you, but between you and me, she didn't get her license until she was twenty-five!"

"I bet she won't ever admit that huh?"

"Nope" The writercsaid quickly "That woman is as stubborn as she is sexy!"

"Ew! _**MOM**_!" Anthony yelled, totally grossed out.

"Oh grow up" She snapped "It's perfectly normal to be affectionate with your other half"

Not wanting to hear anything more about his parents love life, Anthony turned the key in the ignition, effectively cutting his mother's speech short . When he held the key in place, she snatched his hand, scolding, "Anthony don't just hold it there! You'll destroy the motor!"

Humiliated, he released the key, the awful grinding sounds halting at once. Smiling tensely, he started it up again, properly this time, ready to follow his mother's instruction.

"Okay, much better. Now put it into gear, and _slowly _push on the gas." Jade was worried now, if,her son had messed up so simple a task, then was he really ready to operate a car?

What she didn't know was that her little affectionate moment towards Tori had rattles Anthony's mind, after all no teenager wants to hear about his parents_** "doing it"**_

Fidgeting somewhat, Anthony started the engine again, and after a moment of indecision, twitched and _slammed _on the gas, rocketing them forward at speeds no beginning driver should ever reach.

"Tonnnnnyyyyyyyyyy!" his mother screamed, grabbing the wheel and steering them around the simple course, preventing disaster._ "Oh hell, apparently the kid had somehow inherited his mama's lousy motor skills"_

Just as she'd dreaded "Crap, this is going to be a long day"

Frozen solid with dread, Anthony simply sat there, petrified, as his mother frantically wheeled them around orange traffic cones. After they haphazardly ran over one of the innocent cones, he snapped back into focus, snatching the wheel and attempting to save their sorry behinds.

Key word, _attempting_. Due to the sudden jerking motion of the wheel, the car spun out of control before smashing into a wall and, of course, stopping abruptly, the momentum slamming the occupant's craniums forward to crash into the conveniently placed airbags.

After a few stunned moments of shocked silence, Jade mumbled through the protective padding, "Safe to say you won't be getting behind the wheel of my car again" to which her very sheepish son had no answer.

* * *

Hours later both mother and son came back home.

Tori was watching an old movie when she saw her wife and son enter the living room.

"Hey you two" The Half-Latina said happily "How the first driving lesson go?"

Both of them were quiet for a minute or so until Jade finally said "Vega... He really is your son"

* * *

_**WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA am I on a roll or what?!**_

_**I just thought that it would be funny if Tony inherited Tori's terrible driving skills, don't worry he'll get better, let's just hope he gets his license before the age of twenty-five, heh.**_

_**So, what do you, my dear readers think of how I ended this little idea?**_

_**Anyway, see that little button down there?" Gimme a review so I can update faster, that always does the trick.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off. **_


	30. Celebration

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious it belongs to Dan, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

_**Guess what my dear readers? Today is my birthday! Yeah big whoop, yet another year closer to death, grim but true.**_

_**Anyway just to celebrate here is the 30th chapter, now this has been a long road for this fic and its not over yet! So read and enjoy my fellow Jori shippers.**_

* * *

"So, what do you think Tawny wants to tell us?".

"Whatever it is, it better be important" Jade yawned "It's way to early to be out of bed"

"It's eleven o'clock" Tori said dryly.

"So? It's Saturday, we can stay in bed all day if we wanted to!"

"We almost did, remember? Because someone decided to get freaky last night to celebrate"

"Hey! I didn't hear _you_ complaining" The Thespian said smugly "after all, It's not every day we celebrate thirty years of marriage"

Tori smiled lovingly at her wife "Thirty years together... Where does the time fly huh?... I mean it just seemed like yesterday when you drop a cup of coffee on me"

Jade frowned, which of course made her looked away "I _**hate**_ that memory"

Tori tenderly grabbed her hand "I don't... If you hadn't I doubt we would be ehere we are today"

"Yeah?" The former Goth asked "How do you figure?"

The Half-Latina simply puts her head on her wife's shoulder "Think of it an an _unusual_ introduction... If you hadn't been such a gank, I wouldn't have tried so hard to be your friend, to get you to open up and who knows? I may not have become Mrs West"

"You really believe that?"

Tori's answer was a tender kiss to the lips "Does that answer your question?"

Jade smirked "Yeah, it does... Hey you think we still have time for a quickie?"

The backdoor to the West household opened at that moment "Mom? Mama? We're here!"

"Son of a pop star!"

* * *

After a light breakfast, Jade and Tori were in the living room along with their grown daughter Tawny and their son-in-law Lukas.

"So, baby" Tori said happily "How you been?"

"I'm fine mama" She replied back, a very big smile on her face made that _very_ apparent.

In contrast Jade was giving her son in law the evil eye "And you Lukas? You been treating my little girl all right?"

The man gave a calm grin "Yeah, she's been taken care of nicely... Almost like a princess"

"Aww" Tori cooed "That's so cute"

The former Goth rolled her eyes "Yeah, cute, lets go with that, now can you two tell us why you needed to talk to us now rather than wait tonight at our anniversary party to tell us what is so goddamn important?!"

_**"JADE!"**_

"Well mom" Tawny interrupted her parents quickly "We didn't want to steal your thunder for tonight"

"What the hell kind of news would make us lose out thunder?!" Jade asked suspicionsly.

Tawny looked at her husband "You want to tell them?"

"Why don't we _show_ them instead?"

"Fine by me" The younger brunette said eagerly as she gave her two moms a small red paper bag.

"Come on" Tawny said with enthusiasm "Open it up".

Jade raised an eyebrow while Tori gave her a shrug, they looked down at the bag, carefully opening it to see whatever was inside.

Both women were speechless to say the least, The Half-Latina got the content of the box to reveal a white onesie.

"Is this what I think it is?" The tanned woman asked in awe.

Her daughter nodded, "Yup... We just found out two days ago... I'm pregnant!"

_"Pregnant?"_ Jade croaks.

"Which means, you two are about to become grandparents!"

"Oh, baby!" Tori said overjoyed with the news "Forget that! You're about to be a mom! That's the most important thing right now!"

She quickly got off her seat to give her daughter a hug, happy tears running down her cheeks "I'm so happy for you... You're going to be a great mother!"

"Thank you mama" Tawny then turned to face her other parent "Mom?... Are... Are you ok?"

Getting out if her shock Jade cleared her throat "Yeah... Yeah... I'm fine, it's just... This type of news this early in the morning would be a shock for anyone"

She then began to cry, happy tears that is "I'm going to be a grandma?"

"Yup" Tawny grinned "Just imagine, in nine months your going to get to meet your first grandson or granddaughter"

_**"MY BABY!"**_

like a rocket out its station Jade ran towards her daughter, hugging her proudly and full of love.

"Let's go out to celebrate, I'm inviting you both to lunch"

"But _mom_" Tawny said seriously "Your reception for your anniversary is tonight, you and mama got a lit of things to do before 6 o' Clock"

"So we'll be a little late, who cares?!" Jade bellowed "You're eating for two now, and you can't afford to lose a single meal, now come on, get up, we are going to have some family time before tonight!"

"But mom!"

"Both of you _chill_!" Tori and Lukas said at the same time.

"Now, we are not going to be late for our own anniversary Jade!" Tori said sharply "Like you said, it's not every day we celebrate thirty years of marriage, now you better go and take a shower."

"Will you come and joint me?" Jade asked seductively "I want to be _real_ clean"

"Of course I _will_" Tori replied, a hungry look in her eyes "Wouldn't miss it for the world"

"_**Ew**_! Mama!"

"After that, we got _**plenty**_ of things to do" The Half-Latina pointed out rather epically "So _tomorrow_ we'll take these future parents out to lunch!"

"But Vega!"

"It's West!" She growled "And if we miss this, so help me Jade I'll make sure you don't get any until after our grandkid is born!"

"_**Double**_ _**Ew**_! Mama!"

"Now that's just plain evil Tor!"

"What's it going to be then?"

"Fine, fine you win!"

But before the former Goth could go to get ready, she gave her daughter a final hug, doing so she also goes ahead to whisper something on her ear.

"Be prepared because wether you like it or not, I'm sending your brother to cook your lunch every day for the next few months!"

Tawny rolled her eyes "Go figure"

"And I'm getting that little munchkin everything in Toy's R Us when he or she is born"

"Mom!... Actually... No, just promise me _please_, that you _**won't**_ overdo your grandparenting."

"I'm going to be this kid favourite grandma, you hear me!"

* * *

**_Heh, what did you guys think of this one? The plot of Jade and Tori as future grandmas seemed "cute" to me so I decided to incorporate the idea into my parenthood storyline._**

**_The idea is actually an experiment to see how you all react to it, should I write stories with the grandkids as well in future instalments or strictly have Jade and Tori raising their kids?"_**

**_Press that button down there and let me know._**

**_Also, for those of you who don't remember Lukas, he is the son of Robbie and Cat, so obviously Tawny became a Shappiro, which is something no one in the family ever saw coming._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	31. 4th Of July

_**Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own Victorious; that honor belongs to none other than Dan Schneider, so no cash is made out of this work of fiction, since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only, so, uh, yeah, DON'T SUE! Kay?**_

_**Wow, this sure was a fast update huh? But come on! I just HAD to do this, otherwise my freakshow of a brain wouldn't leave me alone to get some well deserved sleep, typical.**_

_**So, without any further ado to all of my loyal readers, fellow writers and Jori shippers that celebrate the 4th of July, this one is for you!**_

* * *

"Are you excited kids?" Tori asked her daughters with such enthusiasm, it would seem that she was actually the child in the room.

"Yeah!" The twins said at once, "We wanna see the sky explode!"

The half-Latina frowned. "_**Jade**, of course she would make such a wonderful night sound deadly. Which, in retrospect, it sorta could be."_

Today was the first Fourth of July that Jade and Tori would be celebrating with their three year old twins Tawny and Danielle, Dani, for short. They never got the chance to take them to go see the fireworks due to conflicting work schedules. Their first time was with their grandfather, who had the honor of taking them to the park; the year after that, Trina and Gibby did the job.

But tonight, they were prepared. They both made sure they had the day off from singing, directing, writing, etc. Both women weren't about to miss another 4th of July with their daughters, so they took every precaution possible.

Jade, who wanted this to be memorable, decided to buy some fireworks to shoot off in their own backyard instead of going to the park to sit around with other strangers.

Tori, on her part had bought several hot dogs, drinks, hats for the children, and practically everything that would make it a wonderful celebration for all.

So that night they invited their friends and family along for the ride in the West household.

"Wait here kids," Tori said as she got from the bench. "Or better yet, go and see your grandpa. He is _dying_ to spend some time his favourite granddaughters. He says he has presents for the two of you."

**_"PRESENTS!"_**

Both toddlers ran back to the house to search for their grandfather, which served as the perfect distraction so Tori could have a talk with her spouse.

Jade sneakily got behind her wife, holding her from the hips, a seductive smirk already on her face.

Tori turned her head around to met the other woman. "Hey."

"Hey, Vega."

The half-Latina rolled her eyes. "Considering it's the celebration of the birth of the U.S? I'll let it slide this time. I don't want any arguments to spoil our night"

"You and me both," Jade agreed. She then whispered to her ear, "Because I want to set our _own_ type of fireworks later tonight."

"Don't worry," Tori said, rubbing her nose against the older woman's chin. "Only _**you**_ can set fire down there."

"Stop teasing. or I'll do it now!"

The half-Latina chuckled, "Nah, getting you all hot and bothered will be worth it, but for now let's enjoy the fireworks you got, umm?"

The younger woman got free from her wife's arms, walking away while moving her hips teasingly.

Jade narrowed her eyes in determination, "Her beautiful ass is mine!"

A few hours into the celebration everyone was in the backyard eagerly waiting for the main event to occur.

* * *

"Tawny! The fire is gonna start," Dani told her sister once she noticed she was getting sleepy.

"I don't want to get on fire," the younger girl said softly.

"Don't be a crybaby," Dani said, "Besides, mom is going to do the fireworks! She knows what she's doing!"

"But, what if mom gets hurt?"

"She won't.

"But what if she _does_?"

Dani didn't know that her sister was this scared. "Wait here, I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"To get Mom before she starts the magic"

The little toddler easily walked in the direction of her mother. She saw her getting the fireworks together with an almost delighted precision.

"Just two more should do it," Jade said to herself. "After this, the _real_ fireworks can get started."

Once Dani had reached her destination, she pulled on her mother's pants. "Mom?"

The former Goth looked down, to be greeted by her eldest daughter. "Hey, honey. Get back, this is about to get very noisy in a matter of seconds and I don't want you anywhere near these things. They are very dangerous, understand?"

"Yeah but mom? Can you come with me for a second?"

Jade frowned, "Something wrong?"

"It's Tawny."

"What about you sister?"

"She scared."

"About what?" Jade asked with uncertainty, "She has _seen_ fireworks before, and if I recall correctly, she loves seeing the night sky turn into a show of lights."

"That's not what bothers her," Tawny said firmly, "She's scared you'll go all kaboom!"

"Huh...? Mind repeating that sweetheart?" Jade asked lowering to her daughter's level.

"She doesn't want you getting hurt. I told her you wouldn't but she's still scared, so I thought if maybe she sees you're ok, she won't be scared anymore?" Dani asked her mother, hoping she would go ahead with the request.

"Where's your sister?" Ther pale mother asked kindly. Dani grabbed the woman's hand and took her directly towards the bench in their backyard where she left Tawny, and true to the little girl's words, Jade saw her youngest child terrified, holding her favorite doll for support.

Jade sat next to her child. "Baby? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't want you to get on fire." Tawny said softly, "I don't want you to be gone!"

Jade didn't know that Tawny was so scared. After all, she was really excited a couple hours ago. "I won't get hurt sweetheart. They are fireworks, they go straight up," The woman explained. "If anything, once they reach the sky, all that goes down are tiny bits of sparkle, nothing more."

"You won't get hurt?"

The pale woman smiled. "I could never get hurt with you worrying." She kissed her on the cheek. "Now, how about if you go with your sister, find mommy and sit down on the warm grass, I promise that nothing bad is going to happen to me"

"You promise?"

Jade made a cross over her chest. "Cross my heart!"

"See?" Dani said, "Mom is brave, she's going to be fine!"

Still unsure, Tawny dropped her doll, hugging her mother instead.

"I love you, mom"

The pale woman got her arms around her child. "I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone sat in the backyard and stared in anticipation at the night sky.

A certain three members of the West family are sitting on a blanket.

"Will mom be ok, mommy?" Tawny asked, holding onto the woman's arm.

Tori smiled, "She'll be fine mija. She prepared for this very well, there is nothing to worry about. Now, relax and enjoy the show, it's about to start."

At that exact moment, the trio heard the boom, and they all jumped at the overwhelming sound. Tawny was so terrified that her first thought was to run and see if her mother was alright. She would've, had Tori not scooped her up in her arms and put her on her lap.

The next firework went off and Tawny tried to get closer to her tanned mother. By the next one she grabbed Tori's hands and put them on her ears, trying to block out the sound.

Tori worriedly looked at her eldest child, making sure she was fine.

In contrast to Tawny, Danielle was loving it. She thought the colors they made were pretty. She clapped in delight. "Mom can do magic Mommy! I want to learn to do that too!"

Tori smiled. "Someday, maybe, but for now, stay close to me."

Dani rested her head on her mother's hip, enjoying the show, all the while the three West women started at the masterpiece of Jade's art.

By the time all the fireworks were over, Tori's hands were off Tawny's ears. By the end of the show, she had begun to worry less about Jade's safety and more on the show she was providing for them. When the grand final came she thought it was cool. So obviously in response, after she saw Jade walking towards them Tawny jumped off Tori's lap and ran towards her pale mom.

"Can you do another one?"

The former Goth scooped her up. "Sorry baby, that's all we have," she replied.

"Aww."

Jade, teasingly puts her finger over her daughter's nose. "I see someone isn't scared anymore."

"I was never scared," Tawny denied. "I was acting... like you, mom!"

"Well you sure has me fooled," Jade said. "Maybe you can give me some acting lessons"

Tawny giggles, "Can we have some hot dogs?"

The woman puts her child on the grass. "Lead the way."

Happily, Tawny held onto her mother's hands, leading the way back towards their remaining family members.

For the rest of the party, both Jade and Tori watched contently as their two little girls went along to play "You're it" in the backyard with their cousins.

In the end, this is what both married women wanted.

Family togetherness.

* * *

**_I know I been neglecting the twins as of late since I been keeping Anthony as the main parenting priority in Jade and Tori's lives, but it's because Danielle and Tawny sometimes come as "clones" of their mothers and I try very hard not to do that; so I decided to come up with something that would make the twins the center of attention of their parents without making them to similar to them and this is what I came up with._**

**_All in all, what do you guys think?, it probably was a bit sloppy so pardon me but I'm not exactly good with writing "Toddler language" I swear that when I tried to, I was twitching uncontrollably over the (intentional) misspelled words._**

**_Fun (Historical) Fact: For those of you who didn't already know, I'm Mexican so obvious I don't celebrate this holiday, my country's independence isn't until September 15, when we freed ourselves from Spain's rule way back in 1810._**

**_Another thing, due to the overwhelming positive feedback I received from the previous chapter (Thank you very much!) I want to confirm that I'll be posting little stories with Jade and Tori as Grandparents, won't that be fun?_**

**_Anyway, as a final note to all of you:_**

**_HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYBODY!_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**.


	32. It's Time!

**_Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Victorious, but if I did then I would have Beck in a terrible accident and have Tori swoop Jade off her feet_**

**_Ok many of you gave me positive feedback, so as a reward here is a little scene of the grandparents to be.._**

* * *

The telephone rang at almost ten minutes after 3:00 AM on a Tuesday.

The sleeping woman nearest to the bedside table rolled over and lifted her cellphone; while the other female on the opposite side of the bed spun around, became entangled in the sheets, tried to sit up, failed, flopped twice, rolled over and promptly fell off of the mattress and down onto the carpeted floor.

"Hello?" Tori asked groggily "_**No**_. I don't want to hear anything about your Lord Jesus.. Goodbye!"

"… ow… son of a bitch…"

"Get back to bed baby" The tired brunette said semi-annoyed "Nothing important, just some guy trying to convince us to join some church"

"At _**this**_ hour?"

"Jesus has no schedule apparently" Tori said with a roll of her eyes.

Then another ring was heard, with an annoyed sigh, she took the phone ready to chew out whoever was on the other side "Look I don't want to hear anything about your God, or Jesus or whatever! It's 3 AM, normal people are _**trying**_ to sleep!"

"Erm... No, this isn't a religious call" The voice on the line was shaking and slightly anxious.

"Lukas?" The brunette eyes, still matted with sleep, opened wide at the sound of her son in law's voice. "What's the matter?"

"It's time"

"For _**real**_, this time?"

"Time? Tor, we've got to go!" The entangled Jade thrashed hopelessly. "Our baby needs us!" Tori looked down at the floor and regarded her trapped wife with amusement.

"Jade, don't fight the covers, you're _losing_, now please let me talk to Lukas to get some details on what's going on, after that I'll free you, Ok?" She placed her ear back to the receiver. "So, Lukas, what's the situation? Is Tawny ok?"

"Well, the first real contractions seem to have started, so, we're on the way to the hospital, Anthony is going to drive while I try to calm Tawny down"

"How is she?"

_**"DRUGS I NEED DRUGS!"**_

"I heard her scream!" Jade bellowed out frantically trying to free herself from the sheets "She's in pain! She needs me!"

"Jade, chill, Tawny's fine, now just lay there and be quiet" Tori told her wife, she knew that if she told her the truth then the pale woman would have a heart attack, so a tiny lie was needed. "Lukas, tell me, how's my daughter?"

"She's fine." The anxiety was replaced by humor. "You can tell my dear mother in law to relax!"

"Lukas says for me to tell you to relax, Tawny's fine"

"That's crap and you know it!" Jade snarled exasperatedly "Now get me out of here unless you want these sheets shoved up your ass!"

"Whatever you saw West…" Tori said playfully before getting back to the conversation "So... _son_"

The man smiled even if his mother in law couldn't see it, she had started to refer to him as her son like he had started to refer to both women as ma or mom, as a term of endearment.

After all, they were family now.

He knew the tanned woman was just trying to relax him as the chaos went on in the background.

"She is ok _right_?"

"Other than threatening to chop off my manhood?… Yeah she's Ok and I've called ahead so her doctor is already waiting for us to arrive."

"And how are you doing?" Tori asked "Are you alright?"

"We're having a baby! How do you think I'm doing?" The words were mixed with laughter and tears and a whole gamut of other emotions. "I'm about to be a father!"

Tori knew exactly what he meant, she felt warmth spread throughout her body and she unconsciously laid her free hand across her own belly, thinking of that day so long ago when she had felt the first stirrings of life within her, and how it had eventually yearned for release. "I'm so happy for you both, you're going to make wonderful parents"

"Tawny hopes to be a good as mom as you two"

"She'll be _better_" Tori said without a beat "Now, I believe she needs you right now, go to the hospital, we'll be there soon"

**_"NOW! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"_** Tawny yelled out in anguish _**"I WANT HIM OUTTA ME!"**_

"Ow! My hand!" Anthony said "This hurts!"

_**"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT PAIN!"**_

"… Erm, guess that my cue to hang up…"

_**"NOW! NOW! NOW!"**_

"Yeah…" Tori agreed "So look for us in about an hour and a half."

"See you at the hospital!"

"We'll be there! Bye!" The Half-Latina waited for the sound of the connection being broken at the other end before hanging up her own cellphone.

Turning on a table lamp and looking around the room, she was reminded of a trapped figure down in the shadows over the opposite edge of the bed. Jade was being unusually silent.

"Sweetheart?" There was no reply and Tori was compelled to walk around the bed to stare down at the wrapped body of her spouse. "Baby, what's wrong?" She knelt down and looked into the large, damp eyes of the woman lying on the floor.

"How bad is it?" Jade asked worriedly for her child's safety "I heard screaming, tell me nothing serious is happening Tor, tell me our baby's going to be all right"

"She's going to be fine." Tori loosened a corner of the sheet and tugged, allowing her wife to squirm free.

The slender half-Latina helped tge former Goth to her feet and the raven-haired woman immediately grabbed Tori up into her strong arms.

"What the _**hell**_ Jade?!" Tori asked laughingly "Put me down!"

"So?" her wife's green eyes were shining with exitement. "What's the verdict?"

Tori let Jade twirl her around the room for a few more seconds. "Get ready, we're about to become grandparents very, _very_ soon"

The former Goth finally let go of her wife, only to start making a little dance in celebration, which of course made Tori giggle "You look silly"

"Our grandson is about to be born!" Jade snapped back "So _forgive_ me if I want to make an ass of myself right now!"

"Well if that's the case" Tori said happily "Then you shouldn't have _all_ the fun"

Both women danced ridiculously for a little while longer before they started getting ready to their trip to the hospital.

After all; in a matter of hours they would get to meet their first grandchild.

* * *

**_Well how was this chapter?_**

**_I honestly had planned to make it a bit longer but I decided to have a few "mini scenes" with an overjoyed Jade having a new addition to the West family._**

**_Just to let you all know, Jade and Tori are in their late 40's so they aren't exactly "super-old"._**

**_Anthony is eleven and was currently at his sister's house to help take care if her, something the boy regretted soon enough._**

**_The part about Tori getting an early call from a religious group? That actually happened to me once, on a Sunday some jerks tried to get me to hear what they had to say at 8 AM, long story short, I am not a morning person._**

**_Heh, more to come, I'm not done by a long shot._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	33. At The Hospital

_**Disclaimer: As we all know. I don't own Victorious, it belongs to Dan, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

_**Here's another story with the expecting grandmothers to be.**_

* * *

After the car ride from hell, Jade and Tori made it to their destination.

"It's a good thing is is a hospital" The Half-Latina said in between breaths "Because I'm pretty sure I'm about to have a heart attack"

"Don't be such a baby Tor" Her wife snapped "At least we're here"

"In one piece I might add!" Tori snapped "Holy Crap Jade! It's a wonder your license hasn't been suspected! Youdrove like a maniac!"

"I like to think that I drove us here in record time"

"You're nuts"

"Where have you been for the past thirty years or so?"

"Ha ha" Tori said sarcastically, she then went to the receptionist "Excuse me?"

"What can I do for you madam?"

"Yeah, uh I'm Tori West and this here is my wife Jade"

"Sup"

The nurse gave the pale woman a strange look "Uh, hello?"

"Don't mind here" Tori said with an eye roll "Anyway, we just want to know if our daughter Tawny Shappiro has arrived yet?

"Let me check" The nurse gently said as she checked the computer's record "Oh yes, she recently arrived, she's in room 312"

"Thank you... Now Jade, please behave... Jade? _**JADE**_?!"

Tori turned in several directions looking for her wife only to notice her retreating figure running down the hall.

_"Of course"_

* * *

After the married women catches up, they made their way to the elevator and to their final destination.

"Are you ready?" Tori asked once they were in front of the door.

"_Yes_…" Jade replied curtly "Now let's not waste anymore time, our daughter is on the other side!"

"Yes, I know that, but are you _ready_ to see her like… this?"

"Tor, I handled you pregnant, then Cat and your sister oh my god your sister was the worst, I think watching Tawny as big as a ballon won't be any different"

"Ok.. If you say so" The Half Latina said suspicionsly "_Still_, I want you to _**promise**_ me you won't go all bezerk once we get in there"

"I promise, I won't lose my shit."

"Ok…" Tori reluctantly said "I'm trusting you Jade"

Tgey gave a perfunctory rap on the fireproof door before opening it, peeking around the jamb to see if all was well. "Hello, hello!"

"Oh! Mom! Mama!" Tawny greeted, happy to see her parents.

"Ms. West! Good morning!" Lukas also greeted his in-laws.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Tori moved into the room. "We're so happy for…"

_**"MY BABY!"**_

"Oh son of a pop star… Jade, you _promised_." Tori whined as she felt the air of her wife's passing and it was all that she could do to avoid being thrown into the floor. The older woman ran to the bed, arms outstretched.

"Mom, I'm fine… ghaa!" Tawny was unable to say more because of her mother's arms suddenly wrapping around her upper body; holding her daughter tight.

_"Mom, too tight, too **tight**!"_

_**"MY BABY!"**_

"Oh great" Anthony said in slight irritation "She's having another one of her worried episodes."

"Jade, she's _**fine**_!"

"_**SHE'S IN PAIN**_!" Sobs muffled her words._** "SHE NEEDS ME!"**_

"Well, I did have a contraction a few minutes ago."

_**"SHE'S IN ETERNAL SUFFERING!"**_

"Oh, good one, Sis…"

"Sorry!"

_**"SHE'S BLEEDING!"**_

"Uhhh" Lukas said at a loss, "That's not blood, that's _jello_"

"_Dude_, trust me, she's not listening." Anthony told his brother in law "When someone in the family is pregnant, mom tends to lose all rational thought."

The fact that Jade was promising to disembowel any doctor who didn't deliver her grandchild safely was a testament to the teenager's words.

"I can see we aren't going to be able to pry her out of this room" Tori said, turning to her son and son in law she asked "So, you two want to grab a bite?"

"Sure!"

"Need you ask mama?"

"Cowards! Don't leave me!"

_**"MY BABY!"**_

The three grinned and blew kisses at Tawny, who simply gave them the evil eye but came to terms that she was going to be stuck in loving, if hysteric, arms of her mother for quite sone time.

_"This delivery is going to be loooooooooong_"

* * *

**_Heh, what did you guys think of this one? Given that Jade is usually a serious person, I thought it would be funny if her personality went the opposite way at seeing her youngest daughter about to give birth_****_._**

**_Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to write the idea before I forgot it._**

**_Reviews appreciated as always._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	34. Happy Birthday

_**Disclaimer: As we all know. I don't own Victorious, it belongs to Dan, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

_**Here's another story with the grandmothers to be, this time with other family members waiting to meet the newest addition into their strange lives , XD.**_

* * *

Jade paced nervously back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital, she had been doing that since her daughter had gone into labor.

"Mom, you're wearing a hole in the floor," Anthony said "Will you just stop and sit down? This isn't gonna make the labor go any faster"

"Jade, you look like you're about to pass out," Holly said gently, "Why don't you sit down?"

Holly Vega was also there, despite being somewhat of an outcast in the family, after much time and effort she managed to get the sympathy of her grandchildren, particularly her _adoptive_ grandson.

However it sure didn't mean that her daughters were following such an example, Tori and Trina were willing to give her the chance but that didn't meant she was welcome back with open arms, only because she had _saved_ Anthony a couple of years ago, did her own flesh and blood even contemplated in giving her the opportunity to show she really was sorry.

The big irony here was that she didn't even _know_ Tony was her grandchild when they crossed paths.

Not surprisingly Holly and Jade never did manage to get eye to eye and Tori never referred to her as mom anymore, that made the old woman feel like she was never going to be completely acknowledged as a member of the family.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Jade hissed.

_**"Mom!"**_

"_Why_ in the **_hell_** are you defending her?"

"Mom, she's my _grandma_ even if you and mama don't want to acknowledge it, she has said sorry more times than I can count, if I can forgive her, if my sisters could, and more importantly if _grandpa_ could, then why can't you?"

"Because she put your mama trough hell, she cut her so deep that she started drinking! And more importantly she left her with an emotional hole that was very difficult to fill and god knows I tried to fill it" The former Goth growled contemptuously "So you'll have to excuse me if I think she doesn't deserve any sympathy from me!"

Holly didn't say anything to that, mostly because she knew her daughter-in-law made a good point.

True to Anthony's words, her ex-husband forgave her before he passed on, her granddaughters had also done the same as well as her three grandsons.

_"But **why** can't my babies do the same?"_

"Oh I knew you would be here"

All members of the West Family looked around at the direction of the new visitor.

"Emily?"

To the boy's surprise at the end of the hall was his frenemy Emily Donovan "That's my name, don't wear it out"

The blonde nonchalantly walked over the confused boy and sat next to him "So, are you an uncle yet?"

"Uh no" Anthony replied slowly "Still no news from my sister"

"How long has it been?"

"I dunno, about forty five minutes?"

"Ah" Emily said as she rummaged through her purse "Gum?"

"Uh, no thanks"

"Suit yourself"

"Tony, who is this?"

The young blonde turned around just to be eye to eye with one of her idols, she of course stared in awe "You... You... You're..."

"Emily" He said the girl's name cheekily "This is my mother, I think you know her, she's the woman who directed a bunch of your favourite horror movies"

"You're... You... You..."

"Yup, the one an only Jade West"

The pale woman looked at the young girl with a raised eyebrow "Emily? Wait... Son, isn't this the girl you said once filled your locker with pudding?"

The blonde's face turned as red as a tomato "I can explain that"

"Ok, please _do_" Jade said ominously "I'd like to know what could motivate someone to play such a trick on my son"

Emily couldn't take the scrutiny, so she fainted right there on the hospital's seat.

The eleven year old looked at his _evil_ parent "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You _really_ gotta teach me to be that scary"

Jade smirked satisfied "Unfortunately I can't, the thing is Tony, you don't have a scary bone in your body, you're like your mama in that regard I mean sure; you inherited my brain but you also inherited her _heart_"

The young boy smiles back "Screw genetics, I don't care what science says, my two moms are my _**real**_ parents"

Jade sat next to her son "Damn straight"

"Guess scaring the daylight out of Emily calmed you down huh?"

"Oh I'm still freaking out" She admitted reluctantly "But at least some of my stress is out my system.

Holly however was not pleased what just transpired "Jade, dear, you can't just scare a young girl into oblivion"

"Sure I can" Her daughter in law shrugs "I just did, didn't I?"

"But it doesn't make right"

"Oh and I assume disowning your child just because of her sexuality makes it right?!" Jade hissed "Don't act all hight and mighty on me, the one who had loved Tori despite her flaws, the one who stayed throught her pain and the anguish, you don't have the right to look down on me when you have yet to look at yourself in the damn mirror and actually gain the damn title of a parent... I will _**not**_ take advice from such a hypocrite"

"Mom... Stop it" Anthony ordered "This is a happy occasion "Whatever resentment you have towards grandma, please let it, just for today, I mean come on, you're about to be a grandmother yourself!"

_"Fine"_

An uncomfortable silence came afterwards.

Neither mother or son noticed that Holly's eyes began to water.

* * *

That afternoon, the West family, which of course included Danielle and her wife Rachel as well as Trina, Gibby and their sons, had come into the hospital the moment they heard the news that Tawny had gone into labour.

Lukas was obviously back with Tawny, and she had also asked Tori to be in the delivery room with her as well. She was scared, and she wanted her mama to be with her.

Jade of course wanted to be there too but Tori pointed out that threatening a doctor while on duty would not make the procedure to go faster, so she reluctantly had to stay outside of the delivery room.

"We're here! Is the baby born yet? Am I a grandma now?" Cat exclaimed, bursting into the waiting room with her husband Robbie at her heels.

"No," Jade replied. "No baby yet."

"Well where's Tawny then?" She asked. "Tell her to speed things along!"

"She's in the delivery room Cat" Trina frowns. "You know, delivering! Lukas and Tori are there too"

"Ohhhh" The former redhead whined "I just _can't_ help it, I mean we're all about to be grandparents."

"Wow, that makes you all really old, doesn't it?" Alex smirked.

"Just for that smart little remark, your grounded" Jade snapped.

"Aunt Jade, you can't ground me" Her nephew reminded her.

"But_ I_ can" Trina told her son evenly "making fun of a woman's age isn't funny Alex"

"I wasn't making fun!" He shot back "I was making an observation!"

"I'm going to stop you right there" Robbie said "Just say you're sorry and move on, trust me, it's the _only_ way out"

Alex grumbled an apology afterwards.

"Hey, you realize we're going to be co-grandmas?"

"Yes, I _realise_ that _Cat_!"

"Well, someone isn't happy" Gibby sang obliviously.

"I just wish I could at least know how she's doing back there." Jade snarled "Is it too much to **_ask_**?"

"I'm sure she's fine mom" Danielle assured. "Mama would've been here to tell us by now if she wasn't."

"I know," Jade nodded. "_Still_, I just can't stop worrying. I mean, even if she has this baby with no problems, is she ready for this? She's just a little girl, after all…"

"Jade, she's twenty six" Trina dryly reminded her sister-in-law. "That's not exactly a child anymore. Besides, you and Tori were twenty three too when you guys had the twins, and there were no complications back then"

"Yeah, I know she's an adult now and everything but I-I still can't it help, she's... I..."

"You still think of her as your little girl, don't you?" Cat said knowingly.

"Yeah"

Her oldest friend hugged her reassuringly. "She still is…just, now she's your grown-up little girl, you and Tori did a great job raising her"

Danielle nodded in agreement "You sure did mom"

"See?" Cat said in encouragement "Give your daughter the chance to sprout her wings and be a mother"

"I don't doubt she's going to be a better mother than I ever been " Jade admitted proudly. "It's just…it seems like just yesterday I was pacing around waiting for both my little girls to come into the world"

"Time flies," Gibby says, matter of factly "We all remember when our kids where born, don't we?

All the adults muttered a yes, yeah, among other things.

"And we were all very proud and overjoyed, am I right?"

Another sounds of agreement came from everyone in the hallway.

"Then, let's remind ourselves we're not losing anything, in fact we're _gaining_ a new little bundle of joy to call family"

Trina looked at her husband with adoration "I knew there was more than once reason why I married you"

She then kissed him.

**_"Eww"_**

**_"Oh my god I'm blind!"_**

The two sons of Gibby and Trina Gibson began to gag in disgust.

Emily woke up at that moment then fainted again in revulsion at seeing two weirdos eating each other's faces.

* * *

An hour or so later the big group saw someone's coming out of the delivery room

"Everyone, guess what?!"

Everybody turned around as Tori rushed towards them.

"Tor!" Jade yells out her wife's name in worry. "How is she? Is she okay? Did everything-"

"Tawny's fine sweetie," Tori replied gently, throwing her arms around her spouse in an attempt to calm her down. "We're officially grandparents!"

Everyone cheered as Jade returned the hug tightly at the same time Cat and Robbie exchanged a quick kiss.

"We're aunts baby!" Danielle said excitedly to her wife.

"Hell yeah we are!"

"We're Uncles, dudes!" Tony exclaimed, high-fiving his cousins.

"I have a great-grandchild" Holly said to herself happily, pretty much aware that the big group would hardly take her words into consideration, something she noticed the moment her daughters hugged each other.

But they wouldn't hug her.

"What the hell are we doing here?!" Jade bellowed out "Let's go meet my grandson!"

Everyone followed the actress like a stampede.

Holly however stayed behind.

* * *

A few hours later, Jade could only watched as her daughter was breast-feeding her newborn son.

After everyone had had met little Matt, Jade had kicked everyone out except for her wife who was sleeping on a nearby chair, just so Tawny could get some rest.

"It's amazing isn't mom?"

"Yeah, it is" Jade admitted as she lovingly stared down at her grandson. "He has your nose"

"So I been told" Tawny chuckled "Lukas told me that the moment he was born"

"That husband of yours has a good eye"

"That... He does... But did you _really_ had to kick him out?" Tawny asked. "I mean, he has the right to see his son"

"Yes I did" Jade said "But don't worry, he's going to come back, I just sent him home to get some sleep, if he's going to be a good father for my grandson then he better _**not**_ fall asleep on the job!"

Tawny smiled "Don't worry, he won't"

Tori worked up at that moment, stretching as she got up "Umm, You two still up?"

"I was just feeding my son"

"And I won't sleep just yet Tor"

The Half-Latina smirked "Well, this has been quite a birthday, don't you think Jade?"

Her wife furrowed her brows in confusion "Birthday? What are you talking about?"

"Baby, _today's_ your birthday!"

Jade's eyes widened in realisation, under the exitement of her first grandchild's birth, she had forgotten that indeed today was her birthday.

Tawny looked at her mother teasingly "Well I don't think many people get a grandson on their birthday mom"

The Thespian's eyes began to water.

"What's the matter baby?"

"Oh, nothing... These are happy tears"

As far as Jade West was concerned, this was the best birthday ever.

She loathed hospitals with an everlasting burning passion and she always would.

But at the moment, she didn't care since she loved that this tiny baby, who was curiously staring at her just made Jade a very happy grandmother.

And so was Tori.

She got behind her wife, putting her arms around her waste, as she kissed her neck.

"Happy Birthday Jade"

"Happy birthday Mom"

Even Matt who had no idea what was going on cooed as if following the trend.

The raven haired woman smirked at her grandson as she lowered to his level.

"Happy Birthday to you too Matty"

* * *

**_Heh, what did you guys think of this one? Given the fact that today is Liz's birthday I wanted to write something in her honor._**

**_However I don't think she would appreciate the fact that I just made Jade a grandma now but who wouldn't be happy to receive a family member on the same day she/he was born?_**

**_Am I right? It would make an unbreakable bond between grandparent and grandchild, no?_**

**_For those of you who don't remember Emily, she appeared in an earlier chapter as a possible love interest for Anthony, in here she acts like his frenemy in the same way Jade acted towards Tori, heh._**

**_On a final note, I'm sure several of you may wonder about Holly, don't worry, I'll expand on her redemption, I just had to make it clear that while she has made progress with her grandchildren, she still needs to put an effort into _****_reconnect with both Tori and Trina._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	35. Mood Swings

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious it belongs to Dan, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

**_I felt like writing something comical, so most of this chapter is going to be a flashback._**

* * *

"Vega... what the hell are you doing?!"

Tori was pointing at her wife, a set of giggles slowly turned into roaring set of laughs.

"Y-You look so silly!" The Half-Latina was doubling over in laughter, "Your face cracks me up! You.. you... ah ha ha ha ha ha... Do it again!"

Jade blinked several times, baffled at her wife's probable insanity, after all she wasn't doing anything other than just standing in front of her.

"I'm not even..." The Thespian was at a loss of words. "I'm not doing anything with my face! I'm showing you how pissed off I am! So wht the hell are you laughing?"

Tori began to randomly start laughing at the former Goth for no reason when she came back up from the kitchen with a glass of milk to check on her spouse.

_"It must have been her "pregnancy hormones",_ Jade concluded since Tori's belly was noticeably getting bigger in size.

"I don't know why!" She laughed, trying to catch her breath. In a fit, she got on the floor and laid her face against it, howling with laughter as she slammed her fist against the ground. "Your face just bexame ten times funnier! Ah ha ha ha ha"

Jade crossed her arms indignantly "_Funny my snow white ass!"_

* * *

**Five minuets later...**

Jade's eye widened in shock_ "What in the blue fuck?!"_

"...I'm so hungry..." Tori sobbed into the couch, tears streaming down her face. "And my back hurts, my feet hurt... The twins are killing me!"

Jade let out a sigh, a headache forming of her own at constant, loud cries of her wife.

"I can't even see my own feet..." She let out a loud scream-like sob. "I'm so faaaaat!" She glanced up at her wife with tear-filled eyes, sniffling. "Please get me some food..."

* * *

**Five more minuets later...**

"I fucking hate you!" Tori shrieked, pounding her fists against the floor. "Look at what you did to me you freaking psycho!" The half-Latina snarled as she pointed at her growing belly. "Because of **_YOU_**, I'm the size of a cow."

"_HEY_! hey hey" Jade protested "If I recall, you said, you wanted to be one to bear our children, I asked you more times than I can count if you were sure! And you said yes!"

"Oh! So suddenly my pain is my fault!"

"For fuck's sake Vega..."

_**"IT'S WEST!"**_

"Tor..." The pale woman said tiredly "I'm not putting the blame on yoy... I'm just saying that you wanted the feeling of being a mother"

_**"AND YOU BELIEVED THAT?!"**_ Tori bellowed madly "You're a woman too! You should have known that when I said I _wanted_ to be pregnant, I meant that I _didn't_! You should have offered to go ahead with this procedure!... You _**suck**_ Jade!"

"Ok, now you're just being a gank!"

"I'm allowed to be one!" Tori snarled darkly "Thanks to your lack of common sense I can't stop eating, my back hurts, _every_ part of my body hurts and I gotta pee every five minutes because the bsbies keep using my blather as a squeaky toy! Not to mention that my ass is getting bigger!"

The brunette narrowed her eyes suspicionsly ""That's what you wanted isn't it?"

"What the hell are you blabbing about now?!"

"You wanted me with a_** bigger ass**_! Didn't you?! Didn't you!" Tori let out a menacing growled "You were _never_ happy with my petite little cute one I had!"

She began to weep anew "You never loved me the way I was! I'm just some eye candy to you!"

Jade puts her fingers over her forehead, letting out an even louder annoyed sigh._ "I fucking hate mood swings... why do women become bitches while pregnant... why can't we become the opposite... is this a sick joke on biology or karma on me... yup... I was a gank to Tori once and now she's returning the favor... even though I know, it's not intentional."_

The former Goth walked over to the wife, putting her arms around her to comfort her "Tori... Don't even think for a minute that I don't love you the way you were, are or will become, I married you because I love you, _not_ because of your body"

"I'm so fat," She sobbed to no one in particular. "And I hate it!"

Suddenly Tori narrowed her eyes, pushing Jade away "Don't ever touch me again!"

"Hey I was trying to be your should to cry on!"

"I don't need a shoulder!" The tanned woman snapped "I need for my pain to go away but I can't have that now can I?! So stop sitting on your lazy ass and massage my feet!"

_"It's official, pregnant Tori is a bigger bitch than me_"

**_"Well?"_**

_"The twins can't be here soon enough!"_

* * *

After listening to such a tale, Lukas stared at his mother in law, shocked to his core.

"That sounds like it was the worst nine months of your life"

Jade took a sip of her coffee "You have no idea... You know I'm a big fan of pain but after the pregnancy... I never could enjoy getting hurt the same way again... there is just something about being at the end of the insults that really changes you"

"But in the end, it was worth it am I right?"

The woman smirked happily "Yeah, the days the twins were born was one of the happiest days of my life"

"That's what you trying to tell me then" Lukas concluded ""Despite everything miss Tori put you through, you wouldn't change it for anything"

"Yeah, pretty much" Jade admitted "Lukas, you're going to have to be patient with my baby girl, she may say shit to you, but remember that it's the hormones talking abd she doesn't mean a word of it"

The man nodded "Gotcha, but... is there any advice you can also give me when it comes to when she _wants_ to castrate me?"

"Just one" The former Goth said "Stay far away from her as possible for at least two hours, Tawny may want to chop of your balls when she's complaining about her weight, I remember when Tori wanted to destroy my vagina when she was pregnant"

The talk was interrupted when a cell phone befan to ring, Lukas got it out of his pocket and answers it.

"Hello?"

_**"LUKAS SHAPPIRO!"** _Tawny's angry voice snarled "Get your ass over to the house, and don't forget about my sandwich thos time! Or there will be hell to pay!"

She then hangs up, Lukas got up "Sorry, husband duty calls"

"Understandable" Jade agreed as she took another sip from her coffee "Hope our little chat helps"

"I'm sure it did" He replied back with a grateful smile "Now I know I'm not alone in this"

"You're not" His mother in law grunted "Come back any time, but as a final piece of advice, don't tell Tawny you were here, the last thing she needs to know is you using her mother for advise on escaping the woes of pregnancy"

Lukas makes a hand gesture over his lips "Don't worry, this will be our secret."

"Good"

"I'm guessing that Miss Tori knows nothing about this?"

_**"HELL NO!"**_ Jade snaps "And I want to keep it that way, the last thing I need on my marriage is ger blaming me for not spending enough time with her when she was pregnant when we both know I was"

Her son in law laughing all the way to the door in good nature.

"It's nice when you give others your experiences I guess"

* * *

**_Heh, what did you guys think of this one?_**

**_I thought it would be original if Jade told Lukas tales of a pregnant Tori, giving away that a sort of wisdom and patience are needed during those crucial months of the pregnancy._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	36. The Birds And The Bees

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious it belongs to Dan Schneider, no cash is being made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

**I felt like giving Tori some kind "parental wisdom" which of co_urse knowing her might turn an extremely awkward situation, worse._**

**_A shout out goes to Lushcoltrane since he gave me this idea long ago but I tweaked it just a bit to serve a more comical end._**

* * *

Tori stood in front of her son's bedroom door.

"What are you doing Tor?"

The Half-Latina took a deep breath before answering her wife "Trying to get the courage to get in there... You sure you don't want to take my place?"

"Oh hell no!" Jade said back "I won fair the straw thing and square... I'm **_not_** getting my mind blowned up again!"

"Some wife you are" Tori muttered.

"The best you'll ever have" Jade teased before she knocked on her son's wooden door then ran away as far as her legs would allow her, which was quite a feast, considering she was wearing some very painful boots.

_"Goddamn it Jade!_"

"It's open!" The boy's voice came from within.

"Anthony.. Sweety? Can we talk? The Half-Latina was now fidgeting very nervously, not wanting to do what she was about to do, but, as the loving parent of any teenager, it was her duty to do so.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

_"Well, that's an invitation if I ever heard one"_

Tori entered her only son's room, quetly closing the door before she sat on the nearby desk chair.

"What are you doing?"

Tony looks up from from his notebook, chewing on his pencil in a stare of intense concentration "Trying to come up with a new type of food... You know... something that would make someone's mouth feel like they're having a mini set of fireworks go off"

"Oh, that's cool" Tori said with a proud smile "_And_... How's it going?"

"Well, I need the ingredients to start experimenting for starters" He answered back "Then, I need the kitchen for at least a week, which I _know_ is asking for much"

"We can talk about that later" Tori spoke nerviously "But erm, now I think we gotta discuss something else"

"Oh? What about Mama?" He asks curiously.

"Well... Son, I think that it's time that we...had a little talk."

Tony raised an eyebrow at his mother. "What sort of talk?." he ask wearily _"Oh, let's hope it isn't the conversation Danielle warned me about"_

"Mijo. You're _sixteen_ now...and... I sorta noticed you been getting kinda_ close_ with Emily... So what I'm trying to say is that there comes a time in every young man's life that..."

"Wait. You mean that you want to have _"The Talk"_ talk?" He interrupted, looking at his mother, albeit a bit horrified._ "Oh hell no! My worst fears have come true!"_

Tori sunk a little lower into the seat. "Yeah. But...I'm not really sure how to start this kind of a conversation. Okay, so... Girls are like birds...and guys are like bees, so um..." she muttered.

_"Oh, please swallow me Earth"_

"Mama...It's okay. If this makes you uncomfortable...we can... You know _avoid_ this conversation."

"No. _No_, Tony we can't just put this this conversation under the rug." Tori sighed "Yes, It's going to be_ awkward"_

"Yeah, no_ duh_ mama!"

"Anthony West!"

"Sorry, but come on, do you** _really_ **want to have this conversation?"

"I don't" Tori admitted reluctantly "But we're going to anyway... It's going to be long and I'm going to ramble, but you're just going to have to put up with it."

"Couldn't we just say we _had_ this conversation and move on with our lives?" Tony suggested desperatedly.

"No!" Tori deadpanned "Look, Mijo...sex is an important part of being human. It involves more than just the physical act of intercourse with another person. male or female, it doesn't matter, what_ does_ matter is that it affects how we feel about ourselves as people and it impacts important choices that we make in the long run."

"Ok... I get that" He said at once, trying to avoid anything else coming out of his mother's lip "So uh... we _done_?"

"All...well...women are soft, Tony, and..." The Brunette continued, almost as if her son hadn't said a word "_Almost_ kinky"

_"I'm going to be eternally traumatized by this aren't I?"_ The teenager thought in dismay.

"You have to be sure to respect the opposite gender if you want them to respect you. You can't go treating any lady that catches your eye roughly."

"Trust me mama, I **_respect_** women"

_"At least that's something he didn't get from that bastard he shares half of his DNA"_ The Half-Latina thought evenly. "Good, good, remember that Mijo, you should**_ never_** lay a hand on a woman unless it's meant to be in a gentle, tender way, do you understand?"

"I understand Mama... _But_..."

"Now, no buts Tony. We need to talk about this. So... Next thing you should know about is the female anatomy, fortunately for you I'm an _expert_ on that area, just ask your mom"

"I don't think I will" The boy said sickly, looking a little green. "Otherwise I'm sure I'm going to hurl"

"Anthony, this is important." His mother stated "You can't joke about this, much less_ not_ being informed. Okay, so women have what's called a vagina, as I'm sure you probably already know."

"_**Mama! Mama!**_ I'm going to stop you right there!" He shouted as he made a quick 'times out' genture with his hands "You're not about to **_show me_** yours just make your point, _right_?"

"What the?! **_No!_** Of course not!"

"Oh thank God" Tony said in relief. "No offense to you Mama but the last thing I need are lasting scarring mental images that could very well turn me gay! Which is not a bad thing! Being gay I mean!" He rambled quickly "But like you mama I want to**_ continue_** liking girls!"

"Funny you should mention that" Tori says sheepishly "I also had prepared to talk to you about the bees and the um _bees_ in the event that you ever came out of the closet like your sister did."

**_"MAMA!"_** Tony screamed out at the top of his lungs, completely mortified, jhe didn't even want to imagine how _that_ would have turned out.

The Half-Latina cleared her throat "Well, moving on... We women have what's known as a womb inside of the vagina and..."

"Mama, I'm **_begging_** you to stop right now"

"But we're just getting started!" She protested "You gotta know exactly where your... erm _device_ goes into..."

_**"I'LL FIGURE IT OUT!"**_ He bellowed out, blushing more than he probably ever had in his life.

"I just's want you to do things safely!" Tori said back "I'm too young to be a grandma"

_"Oh Lordy, this can't be happening"_

"Now what I'm saying, Tony, is that you**_ need_** to be careful when you are with your special girl. Do you know about condoms? What they're used for?" Tori asked.

Her son nodded weakly. "For preventing STDs and pregnancy." he said, blushing a bit more, if that was even possible.

"Exactly right. STDs are very serious, and very real. If you are going to be sexually active, as I'm sure you will be, because you are a teenager, will you please just give me peace of mind to know that you are smart enough to use condoms?" The woman asked, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

Anthony looked anywhere but at his mother, unsure if he would ever be able to look at her the same way again. "I will."

"Good." She sighed "Which is why I thought ahead and brought you these"

The teenager looked curiously as he watch his mother getting something out of her purse.

_"Oh, please no... **please** don't gimme what I think she's going to give me"_

But his prayers went unawered since Tori handed him several condoms in a ziplock bag.

"Wha... mama... Why... Oh _why_ would you gimme this many?!"

"Because sex is fun" She replied back in a heartbeat "When you do it with Emily you can't re-use the same one"

"There's gotta be more than thirty condoms in here!" He pointed out, completely mortified "Just what kind of jackrabbit do you take me for?!"

"Well... I was sixteen once too you know" Tori says "At that age when I started to discover my sexuality I started to fantasize about girls, which led to me making good friends with.."

"_**AHHHH!**_ Can we stop talking about this, _please?_ Before I end up **_cutting_** my own ears?!"

Tori looked at her son, who was as red as a tomato, and nodded.

"I guess we can stop the birds and the bees talk." She amended.

The teenager let out a breath._** "THANK YOU."**_

"Just... Don't forget our talk" She requested "Remember, I'm too young to be a grandma, and you're to young to be a father"

"Trust me Mama" Tony muttered as he hid his face. "This conversation is going to **_haunt_ **me for a very long time"

"Okay...well... Glad we got to spend some time together" Tori said awkwardly "Let's do it again sometime"

"..." Anthony was mortified.

"... I mean, some mother-son time... **_Not_ **the talk." She croacked "So um... you can go back to your notebook, I'll talk with Jade to let you have the kitchen for a week after this little chat I_ think_ you deserve it"

The brunette then walked out of her son's bedroom, kicking herself mentally as she replayed the talk in her mind.

_"That... That was a disaster"_

* * *

As quickly as his mother closed the door, Anthony collapsed onto his bed, soon after his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dude, you're not going to believe this."

"Let me guess Em, your dad gave you the talk about the birds and the bees?"

"How did you know?"

"Because my mama just did the exact same thing"

"Holy **_FUCK!"_**

"After what just happened I don't want to**_ hear_** the F word for some time Emily"

His girlfriend winced even thought he couldn't see it "Here, here... I never been so traumatized in my life!"

"Also, Em"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but after the horrible, extremely embarrassing conversation, I think sex should be off the table" Tony proposed gently "At least until the mental scars go away"

The young blonde shuddered "I second that emotion"

* * *

**_Heh, what did you guys think of this one? Too strange? That was what Jade wanted, she knew Tori was too unprepared and awkward to have the "Sex talk" with their son since she is too much of a dork that it could lead to him putting off sex for as long as possible, evil and sneaky on the former Goth's part, am I right?_**

_**By the way, the scene where Anthony jokingly feared about becoming a homosexual was inspired by a deleted scene from Back To The Future, in which Marty McFly truely was scared of turning gay by taking his mother to the dance and somehow screwing up the timeline.**_

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	37. Shaving 101

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious it belongs to Dan, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

**_This idea came about when remembering how my old man taught me to shave, plus Victoria Justice's odd fondness for moustaches kinda helped, heh heh._**

* * *

"See you later mama!" Anthony ran down the stairs as quick as his legs would allow.

"Hey wait a minute! Wait a minute!" The Half-Latina said "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm heading to aunt Trina's house" The teenager responded "I want to go there so I can ask uncle Gibby to teach me something"

"Really?" Tori asked surprised, not to mentioned a bit hurt _"Usually he asks me for help when he wants to learn stuff"_

"Yup"

"Whatever it is, you don't need to go to all the way to your uncle's house" His Mother says sweetly "I'm sure _I_ can help you out"

Anthony was now uncomfortable "Um, mama... No offence but after the talk about the birds and the bees, I just don't want for things to be weird between us"

Tori remembered such conversation all too well.

"Things between us are _fine_ Mijo" She says meekly.

In turn, her son raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Mama, you gave me _thirty_ condoms, I think that pretty much made the whole things a hundred times more awkward than it needed to be"

The brunette coughs in embarrassment, looking at all directions but at her son.

"So... If it's ok with you I'm going to go before uncle Gibby takes Aunt Trina to dinner"

"You don't need to do that!" Tori snapped stubbornly "Whatever you need, I'm sure _I_ can help you out!"

"Uh... I don't think you can" Tony replied slowly "It's kind of a guy thing Mama"

"Anything a man can do, I can do too!" The tanned woman says "So ask me! I'm sure I got the answer to any doubts you have!"

"Mama, I _know_ you can't help me with this" The teen countered "It isn't like the time Mom took me driving or when you taught me to fish, I'm sorry but you can't teach me this"

"Well what is it?!" Tori questioned "I won't know for sure until you tell me! Come on Mijo, gimme the benefit of the doubt!"

"Fine, Mama" Tony relented, he then got something out of a paper bag and his mother recognised it instantly.

"Oh"

"Yeah" He said awkwardly "See, I wanted uncle Gibby to teach me how to shave"

"Well I can still teach you!" Tori says with confidence "After all, we women shave too! It's not that different"

"Mama, women only shave their _legs_" The teen pointed out dryly "it's _very_ different from shaving a face, so unless you been keeping a secret from us all and you actually **_can_** grow a beard, I'm still going to say you _**can't**_ teach me this"

"Face or legs, what's the difference?" Tori dismissed "The point is; the practice of getting hair off of oneself is the _**important**_ part"

"I guess" Tony admitted reluctantly "But you still don't know the first thing about shaving a face"

"Oh no?" His mother challenged "Come with me"

The teenager had no choice but to follow her to the bathroom.

_"I knew I should've sneaked out of here"_

* * *

"Ugh... What a day, what a day" Jade hissed tiredly as she entered the house. "_**When**_ did being a director became such a gruelling, pain in the ass job?!"

The former Goth walked up the stairs, "I just want to curl into my bed with my beautiful wife and sleep till tomorrow... But first, a quick trip to the toilet to get rid of some piss, I don't wanna soiled myself when I make love to the wife"

She walked into the bathroom, unceremoniously opens the door. Only to find Anthony getting ready to shave his face. Already he was covered from the nose down in at least a centimeter thick of shaving cream. He got himself ready with his razor held awkwardly in a fist.

That, wasn't what surprised Jade, none in the least, what did surprised her was seeing her wife, more accurately the lower part of her face covered in cream, and to add to the weirdness of it all; The Thespian noticed she had a fake beard on.

"I want to think I entered the wrong house" Jade says sarcastically "But I _**know**_ I didn't!"

"Hi mom" Anthony saluted somewhat brightly.

"Hey Jade" Tori says meekly.

"I come home after a long day of shooting and what do I get? The Pale woman asks "The abominable snow kid and the bearded lady"

"I can explain" The Half-Latina speaks quickly.

"Oh please do Tor" Jade says as she unbuttoned her pants "I'm dying to find out"

"Woah! Woah! Mom!" Anthony yells out in disgust "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to take a wiz... What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Couldn't you wait till we leave the bathroom?"

"Fair question... And couldn't you have gone to see your uncle to teach you to shave?"

"That's what I _**wanted**_ to do from the start!" The teen shouted back "But Mama was so adamant that she would teach me!"

"Oh really?" Jade says as she sat down on the toilet, all the while eying her wife accusingly "This wouldn't be your half-ass attempt to make things right after the disastrous talk you two had about the birds and the bees?"

"Uh... No?" Tori replied weekly.

Jade rolls her eyes "Uh-huh... Then explain the beard"

"'~'"

"I thought so" The older woman says with a dissatisfied tsk "You two made quite a mess"

Jade finally got up, cleaned her ass and washed her hands, all the while her family tried to look at anywhere but her.

_"What it would be like to have normal parents"_

"Now... Tony, how many times do you cut yourself a day?".

"About two." He mumbled, hoping his mother would just drop the discussion. Instead, Jade took a step closer and began wiping the excess cream off.

"Here, let me help." She said as she turned on the tap and rinsed his fingers.

Jade retched the razor from Anthony grip and rinsed it as well. "First, you don't need that much. you want to put enough to get rid of the beard but not to cut your damn cheeks off' She says teasingly "And don't hold it like that. Have one finger extended, and lightly run it along your skin. Almost no pressure."

Jade demonstrated and gently ran the razor down her son's chin, rinsing after each patch.

"Make sure to wash it off. And go along with the hair, not against it."

"Ok mom" Anthony says as he followed her instructions.

After he was done and did what his mother instructed for the rest of his face, Anthony looked himself in the mirror, free of any beard and moustache.

"There, no cuts" Jade proudly.

"Hey, thanks mom!" The teen says gratefully.

"That's what I'm here for"

"But I gotta ask, how did you know how to shave without me getting cut?"

"A long time ago I prepared for a role" The former Goth spoke "I had to play an amnesiac who thought she was a he, you wouldn't imagine the frustration I had to go through trying to pay a girl who idiotically believed she was a guy, bottom line... I had to learn the basics of the male side of things... It _**wasn't**_ fun"

"I bet it wasn't" Tony agreed "Well, anyway I gotta go and get ready"

"Oh? What for?" Jade asked curiously "Plans for this evening"

"More like a competition for this evening" Her son corrected her "Emily's coming tonight, she challenged to a cook off and I wasn't about to back down"

"Ah, well... Have fun"

"Thanks... I will"

As soon as her son walked out of the bathroom, Jade turned to face at her wife expectantly "Now, as for you, care to tell me why you thought putting a fake beard and shaving it off what a good idea?"

"I wanted a bit of a mother-son bonding time" Tori croaked "Is that a crime now?

"It is, when you don't know what your doing" Jade snaps "For Pete's sake, you saw him, he cut himself twice and you! I don't even know how you did it... But you managed to cut yourself without even touching the fake beard!"

"Oh come on, you're exaggerating now Jade"

"Am I?" The former Goth questioned, as she grabbed the beard and there it off from her wife's face, the Half-Latina looked at herself in the mirror in shock.

"Holly Frijoles!" Tori yells surprised "I'm a pumpkin!"

"I guess I better get you a role as the invisible woman" Jade says with an eye roll "You're going to be in bandages for a while"

The Half-Latina didn't listen to her wife, she just kept inspecting her face, which was extremely red.

_"Next time I want some bonding time, I'm teaching him to dance... It should be less painful, and this time I'd be in my element"_

* * *

**_So, what did you guys think of this one?_**

**_I know its a bit silly and probably isn't my best piece of work but I was walking down memory lane today and remembered the first time my father taught me to shave and then I wondered, how Anthony would have learned since he doesn't have a dad and the closest father figure would be Gibby (Oh boy), the result? What you all read above, LOL._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	38. Best Grandparents EVER!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious it belongs to Dan, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

_**Someone out there requested Jade being a bit more of a lovable grandma and this is what I came up with.**_

* * *

Jade and Tori's first grandchild was born when both women were reaching the age of fifty. Not exactly _'super old'_, but still old enough for them to come to terms with their age and more importantly, make them very aware of their mortality.

As parents, Jade and Tori had been very careful not to raised their three children to grow up top be spoiled brats. They always gave them what they needed in their upbringing but not everything they wanted, Jade having worked for everything in her life had introduced them to the value of a dollar while Tori ensured that honesty was also a part of their family.

They also wanted to make sure that their children never became to engrossed in material possessions and forgot about what was really important. They were never the type of parents that to buy out toy stores in order to buy their love.

But the minute they became grandparents, Jade and Tori's policies went straight down the toilet.

* * *

"Mom, Mama, I have a question" Tawny frowned.

"Go ahead baby" Tori sais as she and Jade entered their daughter's living room.

"What in the world are you two bringing in?"

In her mind, that was a good thing to ask, after all it's not every day you see your parents carrying in bags and bags of who knows what.

"Mostly toys," Jade shrugged. "But there's other stuff too. A blue pillow with name "Matt" sewn onto it; courtesy of your mama, the book the nightmare before christmas, it's never too late to bring up the joys of the dark and gloomy, plus we also bought some clothes, but you can go over that later, right now I want to see my grandson, **_GIMME_**!"

The director stepped over and took the sleeping newborn from Tawny's arms.

"You get to hold him for ten minutes and then it's my turn, Jade!"

"We'll see, Vega," Jade smirked, not looking up from her grandson. "Even when he's sleeping, he melts my heart"

The Half-Latina grinned "Had I known that all it took to melt that ice heart of your's was a baby, we should have become grandparents sooner"

"Ha ha, very funny Vega"

"It's West!"

"Did you two just bought out _Disneyland_?" Tawny interrupted looking around.

"Maybe we did go a little overboard," Tori chuckled abashed. "But hey, cut us some slack. Matt is our first grandchild, give us the chance to spoil him rotten"

"Yeah, fine ok, but does he really need some of this stuff?" Tawny asked, rifling through a few of the bags. She pulled out a box of plush toys. "More of these? Really? Good god mom, you bought him a puppy doll the size of a bed!"

"That's the idea" Jade retorted. "We can put the giant dool on the floor, he'll play with it, laughing as he pushes his belly and tire himself out, sleeping comfy and _secure_!"

"Jade... I gotta tell you, I don't like this side of you" Tori admitted "I thought I wold love having a go happy luck wife, but I hate it! As soon as we get home we are watching a bloodbath movie! **_YOU_** have some serious evil making up to do!"

"Don't worry, I'm still evil" Jade assured her wife.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm just saving all the dark energy for when I write for movie and _our_ bedroom" The former Goth said while gently caressing the baby's sleeping face "I just don't want to scare of my granson, when he grows up, I'll teach him all the joys that come with the horror genre but for now We'll be the lovable grandmas and babysit him whenever the chances pops up"

"Oh thank God!" Tori said in relief "I was afraid I was going to have all Clockwork's Orange on you!"

"Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised" Tawny spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked her daugther.

"_I_ didn't grow up with normal parents." She stated firmly "I mean, why should my son grow up with _normal_ grandparents?"

Jade and Tori chuckled at that.

"Now, another thing." Tawny continued "I don't think we even _have_ enough space for all the clothes you two bought for him"

She made her point by pulling out several onsies from a random bag.

"Well we can pay for his nursery to get remodeled" Jade shrugged "Right Tor?"

"Or a _cheaper_ course of action would be getting him a dresser" Tori countered. "I saw this cute little one that had these tiny, adorable sheeps on it and the knobs were shaped like little barns. Think, we can swing back there on the way home and pick it up?"

"You know, I think it would be a whole less hazle if you two just buy out the entire store" Tawny commented sarcastically.

"Good idea!" Jade grinned. "You hear that Matty," She cooed to her grandson "Santa Claus can eat his heart out because your grandma is giving you an early Christmas expèrience!"

The baby of course continued to sleep in his grandmother's loving embrace.

"Um, mom, mama , I do appreciate you getting all this stuff for Matt," Tawny said. "Really, I do. But don't you think you're spoiling him just a little bit?"

"So what if we're spoiling him? We're grandparents! It's what we do!" Tori shot back. "I been waiting to do this ever since you told us you were pregnant!"

"Grandpa Vega never spoiled us growing up," Tawny pointed out dryly. "He used to tell us a lot of his cop adventures or take us fishing. And grandpa West just told us on how to invest out money as soon as we got it!"

"Well we we're not dull," Jade said simply. "Grandparents spoil their grandkids. It's a written rule made to give a little more joy to life, and until you or your sister decide to give us more grandchildren, we're going to have to focus all of grandparenting on Matt!"

p_ing._

Tori got her phone out of her purse "Oh, I got a text from Cat, let's see what she says... um... Oh no they didn't!"

"What... did... she... do?!" Jade asked/hissed.

"She just sent me a photo of a petting zoo" Tori growled "She says that she and Robbie rented it so they can take Matt there and see all the animals!"

The former Goth narrowed her eyes. "That's despicable!"

"You're telling me!" The tanned woman agreed "Those two are trying to take the best grandparents title away from us!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We buy the zoo and prevent them from renting the animals?"

"I was thinking that we buy all the toys left we haven't bought but I like your idea better." Jade says, looking proudly ar her wife "Man, living so many years with me has done wonders on your mind"

"Praise me later!" Tori snapped "Right now we have a zoo to buy!"

The Thespian gave Tawny her son but not before giving him a kiss on his forehead. "We'll be back, the Shappiro's just declared war on us and they are going down!"

Jade and Tori ran out of the house.

A few seconds later Lukas entered the living room, looking worse for wear "I was just over at my parent... I swear they have lost it"

Matt woke up crying.

"I know baby I know" Tawny said, trying to calm her son down "**_All_ **your grandparents are insane"

Tawny and Lukas grinned at that "Our family is full of nutjobs huh?" He asked his wife.

"_Cool_ nut jobs" She corrected.

* * *

**_So, here's a question for you all, who do you think will win the title of best grandparents? Jade and Tori? or Cat and Robbie?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	39. West Cookings And Legacies

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious it belongs to Dan, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

_**Once again, here is some mothers/son bonding experience, I'm sure having fun writing Jade and Tori having their own misadventures with their only son.**_

* * *

Jade headed into the dining room and sat down on a free chair next to her wife.

"Hey babe"

Tori quietly sets the table, but not before giving Jade a peck of the cheek "Hey yourself"

"What's all this?"

"Oh, it's Saturday night, you know what that means"

"We get to screw each other's brains out on the kitchen floor?" The Thespian asked exitedly.

Tori nodded, smiling teasingly "But not before playing strip poker"

"Couldn't we just _skip_ to the naked part?" Jade asked seductively as she wiggled her eyebrows "That way you get to play with my girls a lot sooner"

"Oh? And what about you?"

"Your magic fingers are my reward, Tor"

The Half-Latina pretended to think, rubbing a finger on her chin, "Tempting, very tempting"

"Did I mention I'm not wearing anything under my clothes?"

Tori jumped from her chair, hungrily kissing her spouse, an action which Jade returned with equal, if nor major enthusiasm as they both dropped to the kitchen floor.

Suddenly they heard the back door open, so they had to quickly move away from each other's arms as they pretended to look at anywhere but themselves in search of something.

"Tori, I found your glasses!" Jade bellowed out, holding the item, she unceremoniously took from the brunette in a desperate attempt to conceal what they were about to do.

"Oh, thank you baby" Her spouse says gratefully "I been looking for those"

Anthony looked at his parents from the kids then entrance, carrying a few large bags with him.

"I'm going to _pretend_ that I actually believe that's what you two were doing" The teenager spoke cautiously as he dropped everything in him arms onto the kitchen table. "Answer me this, the table's clean, _right_?"

Both women nodded meekly at their son.

"Good, then I don't need to spray it before starting to work"

"Work?" Tori asked curiously "But today's Saturday, shouldn't you be having your weekly date with Emily?"

"Good question" Tony says dryly "Don't you two have a bedroom where no one will enter and see you naked, in turn giving some everlasting and scarring mental images?"

Jade and Tori blushed furiously.

"I thought so" Anthony grunted "But to answer your question mama, our final exam is next week, so we decided to skip our date so we could focus on our dishes we are going to present to our teachers"

"Wow, way to go," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "I'm all for your hard work son, but couldn't you do your cooking at your girlfriend's house"

"_What_?! Are you crazy mom?!" He gasped in horror. "And give her an insight into my cooking strategy, ultimately giving her clues as to what I'm going to serve! No way! She's never going to let me live it down if she gets a better grade than me and I'm not about to lose to her again!"

"Take it easy Tony" Tori says gently "It's only a grade"

"It's not just a grade mama! He shot back "Whoever impresses the judges gets a scholarship to one of the best cooking schools in France! And they only have three spots open! Do you know how awesome it would be for me to study on the other side of the globe!"

The Half-Latina frowned at that "Wow... That's... _Great_"

Lucky for her, Anthony was so engrossed in his materials, that he didn't register his mama's unenthusiastic response.

But Jade did.

"So, when's the final exam?" The former Goth inquired. "And what are you going to cook"

"Next Friday" He answered "It's going to be kind of like a sale sort of thing, see my teacher wants everyone to put together a menu as if it was a real restaurant, so I have to go through a million different recipes and figure out what's good and what's not. I'm probably going to be here in the kitchen all weekend if I have to."

"Isn't that a little... _Extreme_?" Tori asked "I mean, what's the worse that could happen if you don't start tonight... I mean, you still have the rest of the week"

"That's _exactly_ why I'm staring tonight mama!" He shot back, "A week isn't enough time to come up with an original menu! I really want that scholarship! I mean, I know you guys can pay for it since we have the money but you always taught me to work for what I want and I sure want to earn my trip to France!"

Jade smirked proudly "That's my boy, but just so you know, in the event that you don't get that scholarship, your mama and I will still send you there, right Tor?"

"Yeah... Sure" The tanned woman muttered.

"Ok Anthony, you can start cooking, your mama and I will leave you alone for the night:

"Hold on, wait a second," he said. "Have you two had dinner yet?"

"Huh? No." Tori answered.

"Well good, then you're gonna help me sample these new recipes so I can see if they're any good,"

"You want our help?"

"Well part of being a chef is to have an outside second opinion." The teen said "I can't cook everything and expect it to be awesome, my own judgment won't be enough to win the scholarship, so I need you to tell me the truth in every one of my meals, can I count on you guys to be brutally honest on what I serve you?"

Jade laughed. "Brutally honest is my specialty"

"Good... What about you mama?"

"Yeah... Sure" Tori quietly repeated "What will you cook first?"

"Um, let's see…I think I'll start with some soylent green, then three types of salads, this new soup I want to try out, a few chicken dishes, some baby back ribs, then a recepie called fish ala Kind, some steak and to finish it all of with something called Vega Pot Pie," Anthony replied.

Tori froze "Vega Pot Pie?"

She hadn't had that dish in years, mostly because the only person aside from her late grandmother who knew how to make it was her mother.

_"Holly"_ She hissed angrily,

Jade who had never tasted her wife's old family recipe was curious "Who told you about that?"

"About the Vega Pot Pie?" Tony asked "Grandma did, she heard about the scholarship thing and she sent me the recepe on how to make it, she thinks it could help out, and she may be right"

"Who told her?" Tori questioned.

Her son shrugs "I did"

_**"Why?"**_

"Come on mama, just because you're angry with her, it doesn't mean _I_ have to be"

"Plus, right now it **_isn't_** the time or place to go on full rant mode on your mother" Jade said, trying to stay calm, like her wife, she wasn't a fan of Holly Vega, but they had another priority at hand, mainly to help their only son getting into the school he wanted.

"Fine" Tori relented "But this isn't over, I'm going to have a talk with that woman"

"That woman is your mom, mama" Tony reminded her sadly "Shouldn't it be time for you to forgive and forget?"

"Not by a long shot" Tori growled.

"So um your teacher is seriously making you put together this whole menu by yourself?" Jade asked in an attempt to remove some of the tension in the kitchen while Tony began going through the bags he had brought up with his for ingredients. "That's a lot of cooking for one person."

"I know," He said. "But according to her, a good chef has to work under a time limit and not lose my sanity under the stress"

"Who is teaching you to cook by the way?" Jade inquired "I don't think you ever told us her name"

"She says she knows you mom"

"She does?"

"Yeah, she knows both of you" Tony spoke "Her name is Sam Puckett"

Jade and Tori gasped in surprise**_ "Sam?!"_**

"Yeah, she's been my teacher for the past two years"

"And you're just telling us now?!" Jade snapped**_ "Why?"_**

"Because I know you two" He says with eye roll "Each time I happen to look up to someone who isn't you guys, you get jealous and end up embarrassing me"

"That's not true" His parents denied quickly.

"Oh really?" He challenged "When I wanted to ask uncle Gibby to teach me how to shave, mama you ended up trying to teach me and what happens? The bathroom became a war zone! Thank God only mom saw me, if Emily had walked in I never would have live it down!"

Tori blushed furiously while Jade chuckled.

"And you're not too far behind _mom_" Tony pointed out "My teachers at school are terrified that if they cross a line with me, you'll come to haunt them in their dreams!"

Both women bashfully stared at their son "Umm... we do that because we love you?"

Okay… I don't doubt that, but couldn't you guys show it in a way that doesn't make our family look..._ insane_?"

"Trust me Tony" Jade said gently "You're a West... Normal is not part of our family legacy"

"I can dream now can I?" The teenager shot back teasingly as he began preparing the salad "Now, these salads look pretty easy. We've got a simple Ceaser, a blue cheese wedge one and an almond vinaigrette…"

So for the rest of the evening, Jade and Tori tasted their son's cooking.

"Oh God, I feel like I gained twenty pounds" The former Goth groaned, rubbing her stomach.

"You're going to do just fine on your test next week" Tori praised him.

"Be honest with me?" Tony requested "Just because you're my parents I don't want you to sugar coat anything by telling me everything you ate was good... So... Tell me the truth, did **_ANYTHING_** suck?"

"Umm.. actually" The tanned woman began to say.

"Yeah mama?"

"I think the soylent green was a bit spicy."

"Damn, I_** knew **_I shouldn't have put so much tabasco sauce"

"So, maybe you should try again" Tori suggested "But not today since I feel like I'm ready to explode"

"Thanks for helping out"

"That's what we're here for" Jade said. "Because we love you and we're so proud of you."

Tony showed his gratitude by hugging both his parents, they of course hugged back.

_"Why did he had to grow up so fast"_ Tori sniffed. _"Father time is a huge ass!"_

* * *

**_Well watcha think? The West family legacy is clear, normal is not in their dictionary, heh heh._**

**_Plus, there is a rule about every parent, embarrassing their kids is a must do._**

**_I couldn't resist adding Sam as Tony's cooking mentor, I didn't want to create an OC, so I thought, who better to teach cooking than everyone's favorite blonde headed disposal? LOL._**

**_As for Tori, she still has to come to terms with the fact that her son, her last kid is about to spread his wings into the world, she'll eventually accept it, don't you guys worry about that but I'm having fun writting for Tori in this regard since it varies when a parent has to see their children leave the house._**

**_So as always, reviews are greatly appreciated._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	40. Grief And Loss

_**Disclaimer: We all know that I sure as hell don't own the rights to the show "Victorious", that's property of Dan Schneider and (unfortunately) Nickelodeon, simple as that.**_

**_Author Notes: For those of you who have read my story "Watching SDRR" I mentioned that I would explain Tori's weird emotional shenanigans in the second chapter of "Bang Bang" and after that, to be on the lookout for my 40th chapter of "Parenthood"_**

_**So... Here it is! TA-FREAKING-DA!**_

_**I want to start by saying that this part of the "Parenthood" saga will be very different from the rest of the other one-shots.**_

_**How so? For starters this piece is rather gloomy.**_

_**I also want to say that I took inspiration after seeing an old episode of Friends, as well as reading Quitting Time's story "Second Chance, Second Choice" which after much thought gave rise what you are all going to read, now this one is full of angst, drama as well an eventual comfort.**_

**_Another thing that contributed to this idea was the fact that someone had pointed out that had I written quite a lot of "Sweet" Jori moments, something I hasn't fully acknowledged, sice like any other Jori supporter, I hardly want to see Jade and Tori apart._**

**_So because of that I came to the conclusion that eventually the unthinkable happens, it's a part of life and one that can't be avoided, so prepare to read their own personal hell, be warned, if you can't handle dark themes then please walk away, and for those of you who decided to stay, prepare to cry your eyes out as I did writing this._**

* * *

Jade West just couldn't wait to get home.

_"Ugh, sometimes I just want to crawl into a hole a be buried alive."_

The former Goth grunted to herself as he disdainfully thought about her co-stars of her show on FX, sometimes there were days when they were like a family, and then of course there were days when her frustration reached it's peak, wondering if she could ever get away with stabbing them all with her scissors and claim an insanity plea.

Ultimately deciding to keep her homicidal thoughts locked away in the confines of her mind, (as it always was the case) the last thing Jade wanted after all was to end up behind bars and far away from her loving wife.

As her mind drifted back to Tori, Jade's scowl slowly turned into an almost care-free smirk, one that she kept for what remained of her ride back home, after a long day at the studio, there was nothing better than coming back to the women she loved.

The one good thing in her normally chaotic life.

_"Vega, I'll never know how you managed to turn me into a goddamn love-crazed sucker"_ Jade thought humorously to herself.

As she pulled into the driveway to the apartment complex, Jade couldn't help but notice that her home was in darkness. Well, not in _complete_ darkness.

There was only _one_ room that had any illumination.

Immediately Jade knew something was wrong. "Vega would never let our place be without any lights on, she's _afraid_ of the dark."

Jade looked at the parking space reserved to her wife, sometimes she wished Tori could drive, that way she would at least know wether or not she was home, the empty space was a reminder that the Half-Latina had yet to gain her license and by extension, a car.

But such a trivial thing wasn't important right now, Jade just wanted to make sure that Tori; the love of her life was home, so once she made it to the third floor of the complex, she went straight to her apartment and opened the door, warily looking inside.

The first thing he saw was Tori, sitting there on the couch reading a her iPad, a melting candle resting on the counter. A sight which alleviated Jade's anxiety..

_"She's OK, that's good... Very good"_

Jade was so engrossed in Tori's safety that she didn't even notice the cold, hard glare directed her way.

Slowly closing the door, The Thespian gave her wife a warm smile before removing her jacket which was drenched in water, and then proceeded to ruffle her damp hair in an attempt to dry it as much as possible due to the rain that had hit earlier that day, which hadn't stopped just yet.

"Hey Tor." Jade greeted oblivious the holes her wife was burying in her back. She went up to give her a kiss on the cheek, but to her surprise the Half-Latina sharply turned her head away from the Thespian.

_That_, was unlike her usually cheerful, dorky spouse.

"Where the _**fuck**_ have you been?" Tori's voice was throaty. The fact that she just swore caused Jade to freeze on the spot, after all it was something Tori hated and refused to do, even at her lowest. so hearing the F-word coming out of her mouth was like a slap to the face.

Which is why it took a while before Jade was able to say anything at all.

"Come Again?"

"Where in the blue fuck have you been?" Tori's usually sweet voice seemed to go menacingly dark, which was very uncharacteristic of the usually chirpy Latina.

... Needless to say, her wife was in utter shock.

"Tor…I..." The pale woman began to speak, she was at a loss for words. Jade just couldn't understand what she could've done to piss of her wife so deeply.

Then, much to her horror/anger she noticed the half empty bottle of Cogna on the table in front of her.

"Vega... Where did you get _that_?"

"Don't you dare to change the damn subject!" Tori snarled "And it's West! How many times do I have to keep telling you that you bitch!".

"I'll answer your question as soon as you answer mine!" Jade hissed "We had a deal! You weren't supposed to be drinking anymore! So I ask again, where did that bottle of liver poison come from?!"

The Thespian empathised her point by angrily pointing at the offending object with such contempt.

"I bought it this afternoon!" Tori replied irritated "Now talk! Where have you been?"

"Where else?" Jade bit back "At work, you know, that place that pays me for acting?"

Tori said nothing. She simply sat there, staring at her wife, looking deep into her eyes, trying to decide wether or not the pale woman was telling the truth or just worming her out of the discussion at hand.

_"Jade's an actress"_ Tori cautiously reminded herself_ "She's a master at keeping her body language in check"_

Determined to catch her in the act, The brunette leaned forward, poured herself another glass of alcohol, ready to drink it down.

Something she didn't have the chance to do, since Jade threw the glass out of her grip, which of course broke into millions of pieces.

"If you don't get rid of that bottle, _I_ will" Jade promised ominously.

"Why don't you just say it" Tori hissed contemptuously, unfazed by what just transpired. "I _know_ you want to"

Jade's anxiety grew, the way she spoke sent a chill down her spine, the last time Tori had been this way was when she drank too much, the night they broke up.

Unlike last time, Jade had no idea what drove Tori to seek for comfort in the drink.

"Tor... How wasted are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She sneered "But I see the game you're playing at, if _I_ don't answer, _you_ won't either"

"_Game_?" Jade snapped in disbelief "_**What the fuck?!**_ This isn't a game!"

"Whatever" Tori grunted "But if you must know, I just opened the bottle, so if you had let me had that glass, it would've been my second drink. Now answer _my_ question "Why don't you just speak out your thoughts? You always said whatever came across that deranged mind of yours, that's what makes you, _**you**_. So what's stopping you now?"

"What's stopping me" Jade growled irritated "Is that I have _**no idea**_ what is the crap that's coming out of your mouth!"

Tori in turn let out a very fake sneezed "I'm sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit"

"What's _**that**_ supposed to mean?!"

"It's means" Tori said condescendingly "That I know you're lying to me"

"About what?!"

"Stop going around the bush and spit it out!"

"Spit what out Tor?!. I _**really**_ don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?!" Tori mocked "There's nothing you want to tell me?!"

"Other that I'm not happy about you drinking again? _**NO!**_"

**_"JADE!"_**

**_"VEGA!"_**

Tori was getting frustrated. She wanted Jade to just go ahead and admit how she felt so she could just relax and move on. But of course she decided to be difficult and stalled, which only infuriated her further.

"Jade, will you _**stop**_ acting like a grade-A bitch and just admit it!"

"Ok, first of all I will only tolerate you calling me a bitch when we're in bed and second of all, I don't know how many times I already told you this, but I really have no idea what you want me to say!" The Thespian too was beginning to get frustrated. Tori was really aggravating her with all the same question being directed at her over and over.

_"It's like a fucking broken record"_

"Admit it, Jade!"

"For fuck's sake, tell me what you want me to admit Vega!"

"Admit that you blame me for losing our daughter!"

She froze. It took Jade a while to process what her wife just said.

"How can you even say that?" Jade asked, appalled. "Why would you even think, much less demand of me to say that I'd blame you for that?"

"But you _**do**_ blame me" Tori said flatly. "It's pretty obvious that you do."

"Are you _high_?!" The pale woman screeched "That's not true!"

"Is is _**so**_ true!"

"Are we seriously having this conversation?!" Jade snapped "Because it's stupid"

"_Oh_ suddenly the death of your child is stupid?!" Tori bellowed disgustedly "I never expected you to be so cold hearted"

"Vega, that's now what I mean and you know it!"

"What I _do_ know is that you blame me for killing our baby!"

"Tor, you didn't kill her..."

"You know it's my fault you're not a mom now! That I'm not one either!"

"Tori"

"That it's my fault we don't have a month old daughter to care for!"

"Tori"

_**"WE SHOULD BE PARENTS, BUT IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT THAT WE'RE NOT!"**_

The brunette fought the tears that desperately wanted to be released down her cheeks, but she refused to do so, she was tired of crying, tired of seeing her eyes being red and puffy rather than chocolate brown and full of life.

Every day she remembers putting their daughter to rest, which was by far the hardest thing they ever had to endure.

But it wasn't closure, Tori wanted her spouse to place the blame on her.

"And just why do you think I should point the finger at you baby?" Jade asked distraught, she just didn't know how much more of this she could take.

After all, she didn't like seeing Tori in so much pain, she was broken in so many ways that in turn, it made Jade feel _**double**_ the pain at seeing her in this fragile stage of mind.

"I think you feel guilty Tori."

Once she heard that little accusation, Tori stopped screaming at the heavens, she now directed her attention at her wife by glaring daggers, if looks could kill, then Jade would be six feet under by now.

"Of course I feel guilty West!" She growled "Because _**you**_ blame me for losing our child!"

"Dammit Vega! What does it fucking take to get through to you?"

"Jade, will you just say that you blame me for the miscarriage so that I can go to bed." She requested tiredly "You know it, I know that everything is my fault! I didn't want to stop working, I kept fuzzing over every little detail of the pregnancy, **_you_** warned me, _**My sister**_ warned me, the _**doctor**_ warned me! The procedure was very new, very delicate and possibly unstable! There was a 50/50 that it could have gotten downhill at any moment if I wasn't careful, well... I _**clearly**_ wasn't because that little nursery that we lovingly built is empty! If it wasn't for **_me_**, we now would have a beautiful daughter that would have both our DNA's to love and to care for! Right now we would have been a perfect little family! Scratch that, a **_bigger_** family! So tell me that you blame me for losing this baby! Tell me I'm a horrible mother for _**killing**_ our precious Tabitha!"

_**SLAP!**_

Tori walked backwards in a daze, feeling her burning cheek with her left hand, while staring in shock at her wife, who looked down on the ground, long and hard, shaking with uncontrollable rage.

Jade had reached her limit.

"You see, what you made me do Vega" She hissed ominously "I promised myself long ago that I would _**never**_ lay a hand on you unless we ever decided to play rough, _**you**_ just made me break my number one rule, you have no idea how disgusted I am with us right now... I tried to be calm about it... I tried for you to listen to my pleas but clearly that didn't work, so you want to play the blame game, Ok. Fine, you win... Tori Vega..."

Before the Half-Latina could say anything, her wife shut her up.

"Don't come up with that 'It's West' crap, now it's not the fucking time!"

The brunette wisely shut her mouth, fear running down her spine, she hasn't heard her wife speak in such a dark tone since the night of their first breakup at the hands of the drink.

"Vega, I fucking blame you for putting me through this... What exactly? Oh let me enlighten you" She snarled "I blame you for making me feel like the crappiest wife ever! As if I can't comfort you when you need it the most, as if anything that comes out of my mouth only makes things a billion times worse! Not only that! I blame you for causing me pain and not the good type! You think you're the only one that has suffered?! Vega let's not forget you didn't lose a child, _**I**_ did too! You may have not seen it, but every day before going to work and every night coming home I cried for days, weeks, and months, I'm sure I'll cry for years because of this! For both the baby we never got to bring with us and for the woman I love being in so much agony without a way to end the damn cycle! Every time I see you. I remember the worst night of our lives in that damn hospital bed, we are eternally scarred for this"

Jade's voice cracked at that last statement.

Tori began to cry again, this time for a different reason.

_"Jade... I'm so sorry"_

"Vega," The Thespian said with force "I blame you for all the things I just mentioned but I _**never**_ would pin the blame on you for the miscarriage... I love you too much to ever say something so horrible to you, I thought... I thought that you would realise that by now... Guess I was wrong."

After that, the room went eerily silent. No words were spoken for what seemed like an eternity. Jade was breathing heavily through clenched teeth, still glaring sharply at her spouse.

Tori, on the other hand, was absolutely petrified. Her heart thumped. The anger that had been chocking her all morning seemed to stop her from breathing all together. She no longer withheld the tears that were now burning her eyes. They freely went down her cheeks and off her quivering lips from her once cleaned face. And the look she saw in Jade's eyes terrified her.

Jade, who unsurprisingly was too frustrated and angry to continue their conversation anymore, went directly to the door.

"Where are you going?"

The former Goth didn't answer.

"Baby?"

"_**Out**_ Vega I'm going out."

"O-Out where…"

"I don't know! Anywhere that doesn't remind me of you!"

"But... but... I don't want you to go" Tori said in distraught, tears returned again at full force.

"Obviously I can't stay here since the only good thing in my life is the reason why I'm feeling rather shitty, I just wanted to spend a lazy night with you, but you had other plans Vega, you grabbed all the positive emotions I had and squashed them like a big fat bug"

"J... Jade"

"_Don't_... I'm too angry, I just need to cool off"

"For how long?"

"When you decide to forgive yourself, gimme a call"

And with that, Jade left and slammed the door behind her, nearly cracking it and shattering the glass windows.

Leaving a devastated Tori crying on the couch.

_"Come back"_

* * *

_"3: 15 AM. Six hours. Six hours she's been gone."_

Which meant that Tori had been staring at the door for that exact amount of time, She sobbed, long and hard. She was distraught. Her eyes were red and swollen, yet the tears did not yield. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably. She was light-headed from the powerful sobs she kept releasing.

All in all, the brunette was a mess, all she could think off was the glare Jade directed at her, something she hasn't seen in years and honestly it was a look she didn't miss in the slightest.

'_Oh, I am such a bitch!'_ Tori thought to herself._ 'Why the fuck did I have to open my mouth? Why couldn't I let this go? Why couldn't I accept it wasn't my fault?! Why? Why? Why?!"_

She glanced at the small digital clock.

3:33 AM.

Tori grabbed her coat and scurried for her shoes and sprinted out the door.

"I'm sick of crying." She said hatefully "I'm sick of feeling bad about myself and most importantly I'm sick of feeling alone, Jade's my wife and I should have done what I did... I need to find her."

That was her plan, except for one glaringly obvious flaw.

"Damn it... I forgot I can't drive!" She cursed herself "How am I going to find her?!"

Fortunatelly for Tori, she didn't have to do anything crazy, since a very familiar car came back to the parking lot.

"Jade!"

Said woman slowly got out of her car, surprised to see her spouse walking towards her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Jade, about earlier…"

"Tori, please don't."

The Half-Latina was surprised that the harshness that was in her voice earlier was no longer there, but in fact was replaced by sadness.

"But I _**have**_ to apologise" Tori said firmly "What I said earlier was cruel and bitchy... Not to mention that..."

"It hurt. A lot"

Tori just sighed in agreement.

"Where did you go?."

Jace grimaced "I drove around bad the block."

"For _**six**_ hours?".

"I didn't want to be near you but at the sane time I didn't want to be far away from you" The actress admitted "Each time I thought that the next exit I'll go to Cat's house, to Andre's house, to my dad's place but I couldn't... So I just been driving in circles, good thing I did because it looked like you were about to look for me"

"I was"

"_**Without**_ a car?! And in the _**middle**_ of the night?!" Jade asked incredulously "Are you _**crazy**_?!"

"Well my _**wife**_ had been gone for a long time!" Tori snapped "Because of me and my big mouth! What was I supposed to do?! Just stay still and _**alone**_? Not knowing when or if you were going to come back _**alive**_?!"

"You could have called me"

"I just didn't think you would've answer the phone if I had called"

"Probably not"

"So... What now?"

"I want to go to bed" Jade says tiredly "And I assume you do to"

"I do" Tori agreed "So very much"

"But I want you to do something for me first"

"Anything"

"Tell me that it wasn't your fault."

"... But... It _was_" She said quietly.

"_**Why**_ are you so hellbent in believing that?!"

"For one, I wouldn't stop working!"

"Vega"

"I wouldn't stop stressing!" She cried "How could I been a good mother when my own didn't give the perfect example of one!"

"Stop it!"

"You warned that taking that role in that Rocky Horror Picture Show remake was a bad thing for me and ultimately the baby! But I wouldn't listen! I kept telling you that I could handle it! That I would be _fine_!"

"I _**said**_ stop it!"

"My _sister_, who by the way is the most self-centered woman on the planet took enough time out of her bubble to warned me to keep things easy but no, I had to be so self-righteous and dismiss everything but my own goals, that's why it's my fault!"

_**"VEGA!"**_

Tori stopped her rant but only briefly to look solemnly at her wife.

"Listen to me, what happened wasn't your fault! Stop blaming yourself! You can't keep doing this, it's not healthy and it isn't right!"

"How do you know?!" Tori bellowed "Tell me _**how**_!"

"I know because the procedure was new, there was a chance that it wouldn't work, I kept hoping that it _**would**_ but unfortunately for us we got the snake eyes, it had nothing to do with you or how your body reacted to my DNA, you want to blame someone? Blame faulty science, baby... It just wasn't out time...Someday we will have a child and when we do, we'll love her with everything we have"

The Half-Latina shook uncontrollably before she began to sob, Jade held her into a huge bear-hug as they mourned all over again the loss of their unborn child.

"I didn't even get to hold her in my arms"

"But we loved her nonetheless." Jade stated sadly "That's what really counts"

"I'm sorry for everything I said" Tori sniffed "Can you... Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive yourself Vega, _**and**_ if you tell me right now that the miscarriage wasn't your fault"

"Will it make a difference?"

"It will" Jade answered with empathy.

"I don't want to forget our little Tabitha."

"And we _**won't**_, but you need move on Tor" Jade pointed out "And remember that I'll be there with you every step of the way."

When she heard a very unpleasant sound, the pale woman had the misfortune of noticing that her wife started hyperventilating, which of course was her cue to fiercely hold her, Tori took that as her opportunity to collapse into her arms, digging her nails into her back as she held onto the former Goth with everything she had.

"I can't... I _want_ to... But...Not yet... _Not yet... _For now_... _ Let me grieve_"_

"It's okay. We'll get through this baby, we will get through," Jade whispered as he held onto her, crushing her into her chest while her own tears flowed down her face.

They stayed there on the parking lot, holding each other, grasping each other as they sobbed painfully into each other throughout the night.

What Tori didn't know was that Jade _**had**_ lied to her, she did go somewhere.

To see their daughter's grave.

She told her how "mommy missed her so much"

How much they loved her.

And lastly, that she would always be a part of their family.

Which was carved on her tombstone.

_**Here Lies Tabitha West.**_

_**Her time with us was brief.**_

_**But she will always be.**_

_**Our loving Daughter.**_

* * *

**_I had contemplated the idea that Danielle and Tawny weren't Jade and Tori's first daughters as early as chapter seven, so I eventually took the Initiative in putting down a tear jerker which would show us the dark side of a pregnancy and that sadly it doesn't always turns out like we hoped for._**

**_The reason why I post this now and not earlier into the saga is because, this story had several massive rewrites due to the fact that a miscarriage is never an easy thing to overcome, not to mention that it will always be a sensitive subject for anyone, after all the last thing I want is to accidentally offend someone, so it had to be written just right._**

**_ I partly know what I'm talking about because I learned long ago that my grandmother has lost at least two children this was, that shook me to my core, since she didn't just lose her babies, she lost the grandchildren she could've had and the cousins I would have grown up with._**

**_Finally as to how Tori went through the miscarriage? I'm going to let you all come up with your own conclusions._**

**_So, do leave a comment if you wish._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	41. A Mother's Plea

_**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything.**_

_**Author Notes: Several of you felt pity towards Tori in the last chapter and how could you not? Yet someone had the insensitive remark of telling it that it was "Terrible" for re-writing the timeline, the story is meant to make the readers have a connection to the characters through every day ocurrences, it took Jade and Tori a while to heal, and the reason as to why I never mentioned the miscarriage before is simple, it's not easy to write something like that.**_

_**Anyway, this is actually a deleted scene from the previous chapter.**_

* * *

Jade hated the fact that she had to leave her wife behind after such an intense fight, but she needed to get out of the house.

_"I'm going to kick myself later on for this"_ Jade thought as fresh tears were running down her cheeks _"But I just can't be in the same place as Vega... or I'll do something I'll regret."_

So the former Goth went straight to her car and drove away from the apartment complex.

After a while she got to her destination, one that brought out so much pain and unpleasant memories but at the same time a glimmer of hope in those early months of their marriage.

**_Cemetery._**

What used to be one of Jade's favorite place now became an everlasting site of agony.

She parked her car, taking in a deep breath before going out.

Jade quietly entered the graveyard, noticing how quiet this place was, it wasn't that much of a shock since rarely there are any people at 1 o'clock in the morning.

She eventually found what she was looking for.

**_"Tabitha West"_**

Jade sat down in front of her daughtes grave.

"Hey baby" She said emotionally "I guess you weren't expecting a visit from me so soon huh?"

Silence.

"You may be wondering why your mama isn't here with me tonight?" Jade muttered sadly "Well, the truth is... She's hurting, and so am I... We'll be in so much pain for a very long time... And... It's because you're not here with us... I... _we_ love you so much, I was looking foward to hold you in my arms, to play with you... now... the silence in the house is a terrible reminder that we had to lay you to rest"

Jade sniffed.

"No parent should**_ ever_** have to bury her child, it's just cruel... For a while I thought that maybe I was being punished, for what you may ask?" Jade asked rethorically "For being a gank... I vividly remember all those times I took a sadistic glee in scaring little kids when I was in high school, now maybe karma is hitting me back by denying me the opportunity of being a mom."

Jade didn't notice that she had company.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered "I'm sorry for that... But I'm even sorrier by the fact that you never got to meet your mama, she would have loved you as much as I do, maybe even more... _Tori_... Your Mama? She's nothing short of an incredible woman. She's loving and devoted and caring, and don't tell her I said this, but the woman's always right, something you would have gotten to see as you grew older, you also would have seen that she has a heart of gold and maybe you would have inherited that from her."

The shadow got closer to the crying woman.

"Just so you know Tabitha" Jade muttered "You're never going to be forgotten, even if you were here less than five minutes with us? You were... _are_ still our baby, I **_promise_** you that, and I hope in whatever place you are, you recognize us as your parents"

She slowly got up from the ground "I'll come back soon... With your mama this time, and we'll be here a lot longer... maybe in higher spirit.. Maybe"

The former Goth turned around, only to jump in surprise.

"Holy mother of..."

"Relax my child" An elderly Reverend said soothingly "I did not mean to frighten you."

Jade who was never one to trust any type of religious person, after what Holly had caused her wife, cautiously asked "What are you doing here Father?"

"I came here to visit my late wife" He answered kindly "As I do every night?"

"At 1 o'clock in the morning?" Jade questioned incredulously.

He smiled back "Every night she woke up at exactly this time, when she couldn't get back to sleep, she woke me up so we could talk until we went back to bed, now that I can't fall asleep I come here just to tell her about my day, in a way it brings me closer to her"

"Then _why_ did you come my way?"

"As a man of God, I have it in me to try and help those in need"

"Thanks but to thanks" Jade grunted "I don't trust your kind"

"My kind?" The Father asked confused.

"You religious people may say you want to help" She clariffied "My**_ wife_** has been hurt by someone trying to shove the word of God down her throat, and I'm not having it! I just lost my child! I don't need a bigot priest telling me I deserve what I got!"

The former Goth was ready to walk away from the elderly man.

"I heard what you told your daugther" He said "Sounds like she would have been lucky to have two mothers who loved her dearly"

That made Jade stop in her track, slowly turning around to meet the caring eyes olf the elderly coot.

"You're of with that?"

"My child, not all men who serve God think homosexuality is a sin" The Reverend stated "I happen to believe that our Lord loves everyone regardless of their sexual preference"

"What... you do?" Jade questioned in shock.

"Tell me about your struggles" The man said kindly "You look like you need a helpful ear in your hour of need"

And so Jade reluctantly spoke to the man, once they gout out of the graveyard that is, and after several hours, the former Goth was emotionally exhausted.

"I love my wife more than anyone in this world. And I... it kills me that I couldn't give her a baby... I really want a kid. And when that day finally comes, I'll learn how to be a good mom. But my wife?... she's **_already_** there. She's a mother... without a baby... Tell me Father, if God is all good, then why did he take our daugther from us?"

"I can't say for sure my child" The Reverend said gently "But don't let your pain cause you to lose sight of what's really important, if you want a child, I'm sure the good Lord will provide, but don't forget, you're not alone, I suggest that you go talk to the little womaqn whose waiting for you at home, looks like she needs you as much as you need her,, give it time, but never forget that there are good people who will help you in your pathy to parenthood"

"Thank you father"

"Oh... and another thing"

"Yeah?"

He wrote down a phone number on a piece of paper.

"Here's my number, just in case you or your wife need some help, my door is always open.

Nothing else was said as the two of them walked in opposite diretions.

As Jade got in her car she wondered.

_"Was this guy sent to help me?"_

* * *

**_Seems to me that Jade just learned that not all religious people are small minded bigots._**

**_Anyways, constructive critisism accepted as always._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	42. Falling Star

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's._**

**_This came about one night looking at the night sky, I really love those type of nights, so calm and peaceful, which ironically is what brought upon what you're all going to read bellow._**

* * *

Both women were on the roof of the apartment complex, watching the night sky in comfortable silence.

Which was broken than to a very inquisitive brunette.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder if wishes come true?"

"Why do you ask Vega?"

"I see a falling star passing by" The Half-Latina said.

"Technically it's a dead star" Jade pointed out "What we're seeing is a project of the past, in real time all the stars we're seeing died a long time ago"

Tori turned to look at her spouse "As always, you managed to find a way to bring death into the conversation.

"It's a gift" Jade grinned.

"If you say so" Tori sighs.

"Ok, Tor, what's wrong?" Jade asked worriedly "Usually you're talking away, telling me all about your knowledge of the constellations and your wonder of the universe"

Tori rolled over to hold her wife "I miss her"

"Who?"

"Tabitha"

"Oh" Jade said sadly "Yeah... Me too"

"Sorry, it's just... I don't want to bring you down but I'm feeling empty inside, we didn't just lose our baby girl, we lost the chance to be parents and we... We would've start our family"

Tori began to sob.

Jade gently shushed her crying wife, rocking her back and forth as if her were a child.

She looked up at the night sky, all the while with her spouse in her arms.

The older woman noticed the falling star Tori had showed her earlier.

Jade held Tori tight, she closed her eyes, tears running down her pale cheeks.

_"Please, I wish for my Tori to be a mom, give us a child to love"_

* * *

**_I'm sure you are all going to hate me for giving our favourite girls unwanted angst and maybe give me some extra hate for this being somewhat short._**

**_But in my defence, I feel that sometimes the little things do make the most impact and there is no greater love for Jade than her family, am I right?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	43. Their Beloved Children

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's._**

**_This will be the last of the miscarriage storyline for a while, it's getting too depressing, even for me but this chapter to come will at most be bittersweet and it may put an end to the angst that I bestowed upon the West parents._**

* * *

The morning of August 13, which would have been Tabitha's birthday was always a grim day for Jade and Tori, instead of celebrating what could've been, the parents were forced to come to terms with what never was.

The second Tori opened her eyes, she felt a giant weight pressing down on her and she let out a soft cry.

_"Stupid leg cast"_

She felt Jade shift beside her, both women made eye contact, not a words was said between them but they didn't need to, their eyes said a thousand words.

Lovingly, if slightly uncomfortable due to her cast in her arm Jade caressed her wife's face, they did this every year.

They would try to get out of bed, go ahead with their day and remember they still had three other wonderful children in their lives but the pain was too much for them both which ultimately led them to the cemetery to visit their deceased daughter, sometimes they couldn't muster the energy to say a word to each other, during this day but would always find the right thing to say to Tabitha's grave.

Unfortunately due to an accident a couple of weeks ago, both of them had to endure weeks of rest due to their broken arm and leg respectively, so this year getting out of the house was out of the question, much to the chagrin of the married couple.

But alas, like every year, they remember that grim day perfectly, even though it had been nearly two decades ago…

Tori knew something was wrong, she felt something within her gut, not the baby, but actually more like the gut feeling you get when you know things aren't quite right, it wasn't as if she had gone into labor late in the middle of the night, nevertheless Jade took her wife's words to heart, she was as alert as ever and swiftly took her wife to the hospital. What came afterwards was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. She remembered how Jade had fought with tooth and nails with the nurses to stay in the room with her, since she refused to leave her wife alone.

_**"Screw your system! My wife needs me!"**_

Those words always made Tori's heart burst.

Sone tests were done on the Half-Latina, doctors came and went but no one was telling them anything, which of course took the two married women straight over the edge.

_"What happened? What's going on?"_

The terrible news which came minutes or hours later, devastated them severely.

_"I'm sorry... She didn't make it"_

After that, they were told they had to remove the dead baby out of Tori's body.

She cried during the procedure.

It was the worst night of their life, instead of three people coming out of the hospital, only two did.

Two very sad, grieving souls.

_"No parent should ever have to bury her child"_

Jade and Tori lost track of time as they rested there, doing nothing but staring into each other's eyes, grimly thinking of their one family member who should be with them but unfortunately was not and would never be.

Around ten, the door to their room opened and Danielle walked in carrying a tray of eggs and bacon.

"Hi," she gently greeted her parents. "I brought you guys breakfast."

Neither women were hungry, but at least they had the mindset to thank their daughter for make them something to eat.

"Thank you baby"

"Looks good"

Danielle nodded in acknowledgement "You two doing okay?"

Jade shrugged. "As best as we could ever be, I mean today's never going to exactly be a happy day."

"Even thought it _should_ be" Tori cried.

Jade nodded, kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry Mom, Mama"

"What for?" Tori asked confused "This isn't your fault"

"I mean about you guys not being able to visit Tabitha's grave like you do every year" Danielle clarified "I know you wish you were there with her today."

"We tried but you know what the doctor said" Tori grumbles, scratching her leg "If I want to get off this cast as soon as possible, then _I_ got a rest"

"Same for me" Jade grumbled, pointing at her busted arm "I can't exactly drive like this"

Just then Danielle's phone began to buzz in her pocket. she pulled it out, looking down at her screen_. "Oh, good"_

"Who is it?" Tori inquired.

Danielle smiled mysteriously "Be right back"

The teenager walked out of her parents room, leaving the door wide open for two young individuals to come in.

"Hi mom, Hi mama" Anthony said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

Foxy whined next to his young master.

"Hi Tony" Jade and Tori greeted their son gently.

The young boy wasn't tall enough to get into his mothers bed unassisted, so he simply stood next to it.

"I made this for you" He said, showing them a crude yet adorable card, he didn't understand why his parents were sad this day but he attempted to make them smile so he made them a drawing, which was of Jade and Tori as elves, because he liked those little mythological creatures.

Both women, looked at the drawing.

"Aww, so cute!" Tori gushed, while Jade smirked proudly.

"Quite the artist we have in the family"

Foxy on his part jumped to the bed, deciding to nuzzle gently on Jade's stomach.

Danielle came back at that moment, her iPad in her hands, she silently went to her parents bed, leaving the device in front of them.

They frowned as they stared at the screen. Suddenly, the webcam flashed to life and a video chat window popped up.

"Wait, what is this?" Tori asked, confused. "What is going on?"

"Mom, Mama?"

Tawny's face came into focus on the screen.

"Tawny?" Jade asked, surprised. "What-What are you doing?"

"More importantly, _where_ are you?" Tori questioned afterwards.

"I'm here at the cemetery" Tawny answered, giving her parents a warm smile.

"I... Huh... _Why_?"

"I know how much you and Mama wanted to visit Tabitha's grave today" The teenager said quickly. "And I know there's no way for you two to get out of the house in the state your in, so Dani and I thought that maybe you could at least _virtually_ be here."

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked, looking up at her eldest daughter.

"Let me show you" Tawny said, giving them one last smile before moving her iPad down onto the ground in front of Tabitha's grave.

Jade and Tori felt a wave of emotions rush over them as she stared at the screen. It was almost as if they sitting in the graveyard for real.

"I know it's not the same as you being there in person," Danielle said softly. "But-But I thought this might be a good idea."

"My battery is fully charged," they all heard Tawny's voice from the distance. "I'm going to be sitting in a nearby bench, the moment you feel you had enough time with Tabitha, let me know"

Jade and Tori were crying, they looked at Danielle with a smile "You and your sister are amazing, you know that?"

"We know" She replied playfully, she then grabbed her brother by the waste "Come on little man, let's give them some privacy"

"By mom, by mama" Anthony waves quickly "See you later"

Foxy followed them out as Danielle closed the door.

Jade squeezed her wife's trembling hand, looking intently to the screen "We have great children don't we?"

Tori nodded "We do"

Then they began to speak to Tabitha.

"The three people that were here?" Tori said gently "They were your brother and sisters"

"And they love you as much as we do"

* * *

**_I figured that getting the twins, Anthony and Foxy in on this would kinda set the point of "family togetherness." As well as making Jade and Tori realise that while they lost someone they also gained more loved ones._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	44. Early Empty Nest Syndrome

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's._**

**_In here, we'll see a softer side of our favorite _****_psychopath._**

* * *

"TORI!"

The tanned woman jumped at hearing her wife's yells, she quickly got up from the chair and ran all the way to her bedroom.

Once she made it to her destination she was met with the murderous glare from the other woman.

"What? What's going on Jade?!" Tori asked panicky ". Are you hurt? Do you need anything to eat?

"No" Jade growled "I want you to tell me why in the fuck you didn't tell that our little girl had _this _in her bedroom"

Tori saw the object In Jade's hand and couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not funny _West_!" The pale woman scowled.

Tori West simply smiled "Seems someone has been snooping around"

"Damn right I have!" Jade growled " Now could you tell why our little girl has an edition of playboy?!"

"Well she is fourteen Jade"

"It doesn't matter!" she replied "Danielle is too young to be looking at this kinda stuff"

"Oh boy then you aren't going to like to know that Tawny has a boyfriend"

"**WHAT?!"**

"Um-hum"

**_"How? when? For how long?"_**

"About a month or so"

"And you didn't tell me!?"

"Well Jade the reason for that is because I _knew_ you would freaked out!" Tori counted back "You got to accept that both Danielle and Tawny are growing up"

"I accept nothing!"

"Jade!"

The goth lowered her head in irritation "I knew your babies would grow up eventually but did it have to happen so fast?!"

Tori smiled sadly "It's part of life baby"

"Well life sucks" Jade snapped "I mean it seemed like yesterday I could hold both our daughters in my arms and tickle their stomachs until they cried for mercy to stop, now they simply want to be out of the house and date!"

Tori sat next to her wife, slowly grabbing her and lets her head rest in her chest.

"Where does the time go Tori?" Jade asked emotionlessly " Soon they'll be out of the here and into the world"

"And starting their own families" Tori said as an after thought.

"I'my gonna miss our babies when that happens" Jade muttered with slight tears in her eyes.

Tori looked down at her wife, who knew motherhood would have turned big bad Jade West to mush? The Latina knew that her wife had grown up in a loveless environment, neglected and misunderstood by her parents, her upbringing had given her a dark personality and while Tori loved her wife to bits and pieces, she sometimes wished Jade had had a happy childhood.

She guessed that's why Jade work so hard to give their children what she never had.

Love and attention.

Tori could see that her spouse still had quite a bit of motherly love inside of her and while their twin daughters would not be out of the house for a few more years, she guessed Jade was mentally counting and dreading the days until it happen.

The days until a bit of her happiness would burn out.

Tori smirked, an idea forming in her head.

"Jade?"

"Um?"

"Would you want another baby?"

Jade narrowed her eyes Are you just asking me that to make me feel better?

What? No! Tori denied quickly "I **_really_** want another child!"

Well then there's no way tour getting pregnant again!" Jade said evenly "I don't think I could take being on exge over your health again"

Tori grinned at that "Ah so _you_ want to carry our baby then?"

The former Goth sputtered "Wha?_ Huh?"_

"Well if you don't want me pregnant the only other choice fo us to conceive is for you, to be the one who gets my DNA inside of you"

Jade began to sweat here.

"On second thought... How about we consider another choice?"

"And that is?"

"Adoption"

* * *

**_Just to let you all know, Jade isn't afraid of being pregnant, she likes pain so giving borth would probably be not uncomfortable for her, she's just afraid of NOT looking appealing for Tori._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	45. A Son's Speech

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious it belongs to Dan, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

_**Halloween is fast approaching, and as most of you all know, it's my favourite time of the year, so it just wouldn't be me if I didn't write something up. **_

_**This following story is actually a sequel to chapter 39, I will say that won't be scary in the least, if anything I'm using the holiday to make a statement, OK? You can all love or hate it but I feel that by the end of it I may either open some eyes or I might just open Pandora's box.**_

* * *

"Class! Class!" Sam Puckett yells out to her students.

Of course the teenagers didn't pay attention to the blonde woman, instead they were all arguing among themselves who had the best costume.

Finally the former iCarly host had had enough.

_**"QUIET!"**_

Everyone finally settled down, some even had the apparent decency to look at their teacher with respect, albeit _fearful_ respect.

"Good" Sam said with a nod "Now, I know all of you are looking forward to the school's Halloween Party"

A very obvious statement considering her pupils and future chefs were wearing several costumes that varied from dark and original, to childish and innocent.

"Trust me, I been to several costumes parties back in my day" She said evenly "So I know the fun that comes with dressing up as your favourite superheroes, monsters and whatnot, now as you all know, today you will present your final meal and I'm going to taste each of the dishes you all prepared, afterwards I'll give you all your grades, remember that the the top three will get a scholarship to France"

Everyone, including Emily and Tony were eager to be among the chosen ones.

"But I do need to remind you that the grades I give you won't meant you won" Sam told her class "Two other judges that have been coming for the past week will make their final appearance in half an hour, I'm only going to taste your food, then you all will have a chance to tell all three of us why you think _you_ deserve to go to France and last but not least you're going to receive an e-mail in a week's time, so to all of you, try your best"

Her class decided to give their dishes the final touches.

"After I taste your cooking I want you to tell me _why_ you choose that particular disguise, you know why?"

Emily raised her hand "Because you're also one of the judges for the best costume?"

"Well... _Yeah_" Sam said "But also because due to new school policies, I have to make sure there isn't going to be any scary shenanigans due to the recent clown epidemic going on, tonight has to be a good clean fun night, so if I come across someone who plans on wrecking the festivities then he or she will have to change their costumes before tonight and if I catch any of you doing any wrongdoings you can all expect some serious repercussions like oh I dunno... _Expulsion_... _**Understood**_?"

All the students murmured several "Understood"

"Good" She said, "I don't like to repeat myself but now I'm going to eat what you made then give you all your grade, then I want an explanation on your costume"

As the blonde woman made her way to each of the students she proceeded to do as she instructed.

Sam ate a steak first from a girl who was dressed up as Marilyn Monroe.

"Umm... Needs a bit more spice" She noted "But you are getting better Jamie"

"Thank you Miss Puckett" The girl said, giving a bow in gratitude.

"Now what I have said about trying to butter me up?"

"Don't be such a kiss ass?" Jamie replied monotonously.

"_Good_, now explain your costume"

"I'm a big fan of Marilyn so I thought, why not go as one of the best Hollywood legend to the party?"

"Anything else?"

"I like the dress" Jamie stated "It's _very_ comfortable"

"Ok fine, you get an B-" Sam said "Keep practicing, I think you're gonna go far"

"Oh yay!"

Sam then went towards Emily.

"Ok Donovan, what you have for me?"

The younger blonde smirked confidently at her mentor "I think you'll be impressed with my dish "It's a little something I call "The goat cheese shitake soufflé brûlée croissant mousse with mint-scallions."

"That's quite a long name" Sam stated bluntly "But I'm not here to discuss whatever you decide to call your food, I'm here to eat it"

"Oh see, this is actually one of my originals" Emily replied happily "See, since Halloween in just around the corner, I made the soufflé to look similar to a tombstone"

Emily cuts a piece of her meal with a knife then put it in a plate to give to her teacher "I'm sure you'll love it"

Sam shrugs, she then takes a bite, her student looks at her with (nervous) hope.

The older woman swallowed, she then smacks her lips repeatedly "Well... I'm going to give you points for creativity, but overall? I'm kind of disappointed in you Donovan, I expected better from you"

Emily felt as if she was chocking "Wha... But... But..."

"Here's your grade" Sam says, putting an "A-" on the table.

The blonde looked at her grade as if it was poison "An A-" She snapped "It burns! It burns!"

"That's an ironic thing to say considering she's dressed up as very hot a demon" Anthony said with an eye roll at his girlfriend's drama queen acting towards her final grade.

"Ok West, your turn!" Sam said, getting the boy's attention.

"Yes Sir!" He said with a mock militaristic hand movement.

"You know my number one rule West!" Sam said dangerously low "No jokes around food, now tell me wha you made"

"I call it Soylent Kabob Flambé" Anthony answered quickly "Basically it's bits and pieces of Soylent Green to add flavour to my meal of fish... Meat... Pepperoni and other ingredients that have been burned to perfection to give it the smokiest of taste"

"Well you certainly aren't shy on going all out war on this" Sam said somewhat impressed "But appearances are deceiving, the food may look inviting but what I care about is the taste"

"So, dig in" Anthony smiled proudly "After several nights cooking... _And making my parents gain weight_... I'm sure you'll be amazed"

"My stomach will be the judge oh that"

Sam got her big fork out of her shirt's pocket, the class stared in awe, they knew from experience that their teacher only got that particular kitchenware when she was in front of a very appetising meal.

Anthony of course saw this was a very _good_ sign.

The blonde woman puts each of the different parts of the dish into her fork, then took a big chunk of it, savouring it slowly which drove the young chef nuts.

After what seemed like hours Sam finally swallow, then burped.

"Very well done West" She said sincerely "I hope you got your recipe written down"

"Here it is!" Anthony said, showing his teacher a card with the ingredients, Sam of course took it.

"Everyone else had their recipes written down, _right_?"

Her class lifted their arms, showing them their cards.

"Good, I want you to show it to all the judges when you're in front of all of us" Sam said, she then wrote Anthony's grade, which (much to his delight) was an A+.

_**"YES!"**_

"Don't sing victory just yet kid" Sam said bluntly "Now as for your costume" The woman looked at him up and down several times "What the heck are you suppose to be?"

"Oh" Anthony looked down at himself, wearing a purple skirt with a pair of dark leggings, he also wore a neutral grey top, a necklace which seemed rather flashy, he also had on a pair of high boots, a long dark wig, make up, earrings and dark nail polish. "Ah see I'm dressed as a combination of my parents, in other words I'm a mix of my two moms"

The class began to laugh.

"Momma's boy!"

"Prick!"

"Loser!"

_**"SHUT UP!"**_ Sam yelled out at the class, which of course they did "To the three wise guys who had the bright idea of name calling? Yeah you three get detention and are no longer allowed to be a part of the scholarship program"

The three teenagers were about to protest until Sam told them to be quiet again "I will not allow discrimination of any kind in my classroom!" Sam then turned to look at her young pupil "Now Tony, will you care to explain why you chose your parents as your Halloween costume?"

"Gladly" He said "See unlike most of you, I didn't grow up with a father, oh I know he the man is but just because I'm related to Beck Oliver"

The classroom gasped, the knew of the infamous killer.

"Yeah you guys heard right" Tony hissed, almost a perfect imitation of his mother's famous scorn "_However_, just because he had a hand in my creation, it doesn't make him a parent, I have two moms who found me when I was a day old, they loved me and raised me when the guy who I share 50% of my DNA left me in the _**trash**_... Several of you were unaware of who my parents are, you didn't even know I had two moms because you assumed that kids of gay parents aren't raised like kids who have one mom and one dad, well you're wrong, My mom Jade West taught me how to drive, how to write, she played with me baseball when I was growing up despite her hatred for the sport because that's what a parent does, she puts her children's happiness above her own"

Anthony took a deep sigh before going on "And my Mama Tori West doesn't stay far behind, she supported my dream to be a chef, she was the first to love me when they found me and fought with tooth and nails to make sure I was _**legally**_ her son... They work hard to provide for my sisters and myself the same way I'm sure all of your parents have done for all of you..."

A few murmurs of agreement were heard.

"And you know what else? They didn't have to adopt me, they could have sent me to an orphanage and gone on with their lives but they didn't do that, every day I'm reminded with the fact that even though I'm not related to my parents by blood, it doesn't mean they _**aren't**_ my parents... You all were born into your families, you all take for granted that little fact, _I_ on the other hand was handed over to two wonderful women who wanted another child, by the good luck of the dice they _**found**_ me and made me another member of the West family. I'm standing right here in front of you all because of _**them**_, if they hadn't stopped by that alley all those years ago, I probably would be _**dead**_!"

That heave reality hit everyone in the classroom hard.

"So I'm dressed as a combination of my two moms today to make a statement" He said proudly "Blood doesn't make a family, _**actions**_ do, the sperm donor who was responsible for my conception left me for dead when the two women who see me as their son loved me and I love them back! So go ahead, call me a prick, I don't care, if anything I have twice the _**balls**_ some of you bullies have for standing up to what I believe in!"

Emily proudly looked at her boyfriend.

She clapped.

Several other students did as well while the guys who had called him names looked down in shame.

"Well Anthony" Sam said in awe "I can see you feel very strongly about this"

"I do"

"Your parents did a good job raising you and I'm going to make sure that after this that you do get a spot to go to France"

* * *

Jade and Tori stared at their son's speech which someone had uploaded to YouTube.

The Half-Latina was crying freely while the forget Goth couldn't help but smirk proudly because indeed her son had quite the set of balls.

_"That's my boy"_

* * *

**_This is my belief, blood doesn't make a family, I seen and read enough news about how some religious people claim that there is a "gay agenda" I honestly don't know how to react to that, But I do believe that if two guys or two girls want to adopt then it's not because of some "Hidden plan" I believe that they simply desire a family and unfortunately it bites when others are so against it that they try to prevent a child from getting into a home because of that backwater thinking, Anthony was lucky and this chapter was my way of saying that adoption doesn't have to be for just a man and a woman_**

**_I mean come on! This is the 21 century damn it! It's time for homophobia to go extinct!_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	46. Paranormal

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious it belongs to Dan, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

_**Since today is Halloween I decided to post yet another "spooky" story, this one is sort of based on the relationship I had with my grandma when I was growing up.**_

* * *

"So? What are we watching?" Jade asked her grandson.

"Oh, mom told me this was your favourite movie when you were a bit younger than me, grandma" Matt replied, I thought maybe I should give it a shot"

"You won't regret it kid" The woman smirked proudly "It's a classic of the horror genre... Not to mention one your Abuelita hated, she never could stand this movie, said it gave her nightmares"

"Will it _me_ nightmares grandma?"

"I doubt it" Jade replied "You're my grandkid after all, so you should love it as much as I do"

"Are you sure you still can watch it?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Mom says this movie made you cry a lot" Matt said "Because it reminds you a lot of Abuelita Tori"

Jade closed her eyes, a lone tear running down her cheek "She would always cover her eyes in the crook of my neck every time Tawny would start stabbing... I miss that"

"You miss _**her**_"

"Yeah... I do"

"She died twenty five years ago, right grandma?"

"Indeed" Jade agreed, and not a day goes by when I don't think of her, she was the best thing that ever happened to me"

"So I got to ask... What keeps you here? Why don't you move on?"

"Ugh, not this again"

"Yes, this again!" The young man snapped "Come on grandma! I remember the day Abuelita Tori passed away, you were a crying mess!"

"She was... _Is_ the love of my life, Matt" Jade shot back "When you get older I just hope you never have to experience the sort of pain I went through when your Abuelita moved on... I never felt so... Alone"

"But you were _**never**_ alone grandma" He said with so much sympathy "You still had mom, aunt Dani, uncle Tony, me and all your other grandchildren, sure we would never been able to replace Abuelita Tori but my point is you still had people who loved you as much as she did."

"And I appreciate that" Jade replied kindly "she sure was a unique woman and I was so lucky to have her in my life"

They were each other's first time.

They bought their first home together.

They started a family together.

They dealt with real problems for the first time.

They went to Europe for the first time together.

They grew old together.

And never stopped loving each other.

"Exactly my point grandma" Matt said, his lips trembling "So why won't you go into the light? I'm sure Abuelita is waiting to see you"

"And I sure want to see her" Jade cried out "But you see Matt, the day you were born? It was one of the happiest moments of my life, I promised myself that I would look after you, that I would protect you and death be damn!"

"But grandma..."

"No buts Matt!" She interrupted "I may be _**dead**_ and I may miss my wife but I know she understands why I'm still bounded here on Earth... I miss her more everyday that goes by but I'm gonna have all eternity to spend with her when I finally cross over... You need me _**now**_"

"What if I didn't need you anymore?"

"Then I would move in to the afterlife"

"Ok then... I don't need you anymore"

"Nice try kid"

Matt lowered his head "It was worth a shot"

"You're just like you mom in that way... You want what's best for me, but you only _**think**_ what's best, I don't want to leave this world just yet, when the time is right then I'll go"

"Grandma?"

"Yeah?"

"When I die, will you be there to show me the road to the afterlife?"

"Would you want me to?" Jade asked.

"Yes"

"Then I will... But that won't happen for a _**very**_ long time"

"I know" He sniffed "And to be honest... I don't want you to go, it's just that I don't think it would be fair to ask you to stay when Abuelita Tori want to see you again"

"And she wil... Not just yet"

"You're very stubborn Grandma"

"So are you kid" Jade says proudly "Must be a family thing... Oh that reminds me, I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"Get some pan de muertos" She ordered "Tomorrow's the day of the dead and you leave something for your Abuelita, she might make the trip back from the afterlife and I would love to see her again, even for a day or two."

Matt grinned "Consider it done."

"Good... Let's make sure to honor your Abuelita tomorrow, because the moment family is forgotten only then are they truly gone and I would be damn to let that happen.. Because Tori is _**unforgettable**_."

* * *

**_Well watcha think of this one?_**

**_Like I said this chapter was sort of a parody of the close bond my grandma and I had when I was growing up, needless to say that I was very close to her, which is why this story is dedicated to her memory, since last week it's been two years since she passed away._**

**_By the way, yes... November 1st and 2nd are when the "Dia De Los Muertos" is celebrated in Mexico, and the pan the muertos or bread of the dead is one of the offerings we give the dead for them to have when they come back to the land of the living._**

**_The word Abuelita is the Spanish word for Grandma, it was probably rather obvious to some of you but I still need to translate it jut in case._**

**_Also, part of the idea was inspired by the movie Para-Norman, which is where the idea of Matt being able to see Jade's spirit came from, not very original but I wanted something to go with the theme of Halloween/Day of the Dead."_**

**_Finally, in case you're all wondering, Matt can see plenty of spirits, not just Jade... So he will be able to see Tori when she comes to visit her loved ones._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	47. Nancy and Walter

**_Author Notes: Nothing to say other that I missed writing for the Jori parenthood and after a long hiatus I'm glad to be back to this saga._**

* * *

"Oh and look! There's Sikowitz!" Tori laughed, looking down at their photo album which she so endearingly called_** "Cherished Memories."**_

"The guy has not aged gracefully," Jade pointed out. "Hard to believe he's bald now."

"Too be fair, he didn't have much hair to begin with."

"True."

"Aww, look baby!" Tori gushed "Here we are at out ping pong scam."

"Our first criminal activity together." Jade said fondly "And look, here we are after your first play you directed for the school."

"You only like that photo because Trina ended in the hospital."

"And you don't?"

"No, I don't."

"She was out of your hair for three weeks."

"The house had never been more quiet."

Jade chuckles "Ah, those were the days, we were just a bunch of kids experiencing crazy shenanigans almost on a regular basis."

Tori looked down at her lap where their one year old son stared down st the photo album his parents were showing him.

"And now we're crazy adults with kids of our own." The Half-Latina said "Look, Anthony. That's your mom and mama when we were in high school."

"Ma! Mo! the infant squealed, looking down at the pictures.

"That's right, baby," Jade smiled, kissing the top of his head. "See, your mom looks as hot as ever, but mama? well... That's another story."

"Oh you're a funny gal" Tori laughed sarcastically.

"One of the many reasons why you married me." Jade replied smugly.

Tori pulled her wife and son closer. She leaned down and kissed Jade. "Imagine if back then someone would have told us we would be married and with kids."

The former Goth snorted "We wouldn't have believed them and I probably would have stabbed them with my scissors."

"Ma! Mo!"

Jade and Tori looked down to see what had gotten the attention of their child, only to burst out laughing st the picture he was pointing.

_**"Nancy and Walter."**_

Anthony was pounding his little fists on a photo of his parents in a school play where they portrayed a married couple.

"Best play ever!" Tori said cheekily.

"Can you believe I still have that wig?" Jade said, then noticed her wife staring at her "What?"

"I still have the moustache."

The two women looked down st their son, then at each other.

"Wanna play Oh Walter?"

"I thought you never asked Jay" Tori said, they got up from the couch "Come on Tony, you're about to see your parents act out their favourite school play."

The infant claps in excitement even if he had no idea what was going on.

Jade grabbed the blonde wig from the closet "Oh Walter... I missed you."

Tori giggled, their soon followed her example and copied her laugh.

The Half-Latina retrieved the moustache from its hiding place and puts it under her nose "I'm here Nancy and ready to go into space!"

Anthony clapped at his parents weird shenanigans.

Jade and Tori were holding each other lovingly with their son between them as if they were a human sandwich.

They look down at their big who stared back at them.

"But no matter where I go... I will always come back to my family."

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the shortness, I will write longer chapters I promise but this was a little random idea that came to me after rewarching "Tori and Jade's Playdate." And it begged to be written down.**_

_**I was in some serious need of some Jori goodness as well as inspiration, which is why I watched my favourite episode and obviously it served me well, otherwise I don't think I would have come up with this idea "on the spot."**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	48. Preparing Lunch

**_Author Notes: This one is just a silly little idea, you know that ever mother does her kids lunches everyday before school right? _**

**_Well since Jade and Tori aren't exactly great cook, things are quite different in the West Household to say the least._**

* * *

"Let's see if I have to everything ready." Anthony muttered as he got two paper bags out of a kitchen drawer.

"Two bananas?... Check."

"A cupcake?... Check."

"A sandwich? One with pickles and one without pickles and hold the Mayo... Check."

The teenager, checked the list of what else to put down on the lunch bags.

"A cup of coffee?" He asked incredulously "Nice try mom, but the doctor said you Gotta cut back on the caffeine."

Anthony crossed off said drink out of the list, then continued reading "Sushi?... what is with mama and her liking towards that Japanese meal? She can't even make it properly."

Silently he made everything that was on the list.

"Now comes the hard part."

He went towards his parents bedroom and knocked on the door "Mom? Mama?"

Anthony opened the door and to his dismay both his parents were sleeping.

"Every Friday." He swore under his breath.

The teenager went towards the alarm clock and changes the alarm to go off the next minute.

Very loudly.

_**RIIIIIIIIING!"**_

Both women suddenly jumped out of their bed.

"I'm up! I'm up! Tori bellowed.

_**"WHAT THE HELL?!"**_ Jade screamed as well.

"Glad you two are up." Their son said dryly "Now please get ready, you're going to be late!"

"Hey! We're the parents here!" The former Goth snapped "I think, we know when to go to work!"

"Yeah!" Tori agreed.

"Mom.. Mama, please check your phones."

His parents noticed the time.

"Don't... Say... A... Word!" Jade threatened ominously.

"Wouldn't dream of it mom." Anthony teased.

* * *

A few minutes later both Jade and Tori walked down the stairs, fully dressed for the day.

Anthony had their lunches in his hands.

"Ok mom, here's everything you're going to need for the day." He said "In case you come home late, I put some extra sandwiches and pain killers if the actors don't cooperate with you and please don't try to change your lunch for coffee like you did last time."

"Ugh, but the Starbucks coffee Cat gets is heavenly!" Jade complained "And more importantly I'm a total gank without it!"

"Well, think of your health!" Tony shot back "And stay away from Aunt Cat if you have to! Come on Mom, do it for yourself, I don't want to have to hide the coffee maker again."

"Fine, fine." She relented.

"Did you make me sushi like I asked?" Tori asked hopefully.

"Yes mama."

"Oh yay!" The Half-Latina clapped her hands excitedly.

"I also made you some broccoli..."

Since Tori wasn't a fan of broccoli she made a disgusted sound.

"And don't make that face!" Anthony admonished "Not every parents has a child that makes them lunch everyday you know?!"

"Usually it's the other way around." Jade pointed out.

"We tried that mom, and somehow we ended up calling the fire department in under thirty seconds!"

"Sure, rub it in our faces that we suck at cooking!"

Anthony rolled his eyes, but silently gave his parents their respective lunches.

"Now please try to have a good day at work." He told Jade "And don't go all homicidal on the extras, the last thing you need is for people to quit on your production mom."

"I can't make any promises."

Tony then looked at his other mother "And mama? Don't try to eat your sushi all at once, you can't afford to get sick so close to your concert tonight."

"You worry too much." Tori said offhandedly.

"Well considering that my parents are pretty big on the entertainment industry, I have a right too." He shot back.

"If it makes you feel better." Tori rubbed his hair affectionately. "I'll only eat three, maybe four sushi, Mijo."

"Good."

Tori gave her son a hug before heading out the door.

Jade gave him a kiss on the cheek afterwards. "Love you kid."

"Me too mom."

As both women walked to their driveway and straight into their respective cars, Anthony watched them go from the door, waving goodbye as he went inside.

"Oy, those parents of mine."

A smile slowly appeared on his face.

"And I wouldn't want them any other way."

* * *

**_LOL... Like I said, pretty silly, but quite enjoyable to write._**

**_Anyway, your thoughts?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	49. A Mother's Worst Nightmare

**_Author Notes: Nothing to say here other than someone pointed out I been neglecting Danielle on these anthology stories, which is very true so I came up with this in like twenty minutes, so excuse me if there are some mistakes in continuity or spelling._**

* * *

The first time Tori ever saw Jade cry was when they were in high school, she remembered vividly how that happened, it was because of a kite which was thinly veiled as an excuse to get help required to get back together with Beck.

_"Worst decision of my life."_

Thankfully that didn't last long, but getting back to the subject, Tori very rarely saw her dark spouse shed any tears.

That wasn't to say that it didn't happen, if anything the Half-Latina could recall that in their seventeen years of marriage, it was usually her who broke down and Jade was the strong one in their relationship, always there to comfort her in her hour of need.

If anything, such a rule went out the window when their children's very lives were at stake, years ao when the twins were little, Jade was more emotional than ever when it came to their daughters ultimate fates.

* * *

Tori was on a nearby park with their daughter Tawny, playing on the grass! while that same afternoon afternoon their eldest daughter Danielle was running around the house while Jade tried to catch up with her.

"Come and get me mom!" The little five year old shouted happily "

"Danielle, don't run too fast, you could get hurt!" Jade said worriedly "How many times do I have yo tell you?!"

"But mom!" The little girl said, not noticing a toy was in her way "Running is fun!"

Those words would forever haunt Jade since the next thing she knew, Dani hit a nearby table and then, the wooden floor... _**hard, **_getting unconscious the moment her head hit the ground.

_**"Oh no, nononononononono!"**_

Jade was horrified, she quickly sprinted to be next to her child, she felt her heart stop as she stared down at her baby girl, who had a bleeding gash on her head.

"Danielle," she had whispered shakily. "Baby?, come on sweetie, open your eyes…"

She did not.

So Jade sprung to action and drove her daughter to the doctor., and when they arrived at the hospital she had watched helplessly as the doctors took Dani away from her.

_"My baby."_

Tori arrived ten minutes after Jade frantically called her. She had rushed into the waiting room, looking just as scared and as frightened as her pale wife was.

"Jade," Tori sputtered. "What happened? Where is Dani? Is she okay?"

"She-She hit her head," Jade replied, her voice cracking. "It all happened so fast, she was running, she wanted to play, I told her to slow down and the next thing I know she walked over a damn toy and hit her head on a table and then the floor! I saw blood Tori... It wasn't much but God... _**Blood**_... That's never a good sign!"

Tori's eyes were wide "Blood? She croaks.

Jade suddenly broke down in Tori's arms, tears streaming down her face. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let her play cops and robbers in the house... I should have tried to convince her to play something else!... I should have...

"Shush shush shush." Tori says gently "Jade, please calm down, what happened wasn't your fault,"

Tori spoke those words trying to keep her own voice steady for the sake of of birth her and Jade. "There was nothing you could've done, kids get hurt,mite kind of their job but you did the right thing by bringing her to the hospital."

"I'm her mother," Jade snapped. "I just feel so powerless right now, at moments like these, I wish I was a fucking doctor."

Tori simply held him tighter. "You can't prevent her from getting hurt Jade... I wish we could but that's not how life works."

"I wish I could give life a big hit in the face for hurting my daughter then!" The Thespian hissed "I swear... I will not let this happen to my babies ever again!"

"She'll be okay," Tori said gently, trying hard to believe her own words. "She-She's strong. She is our daughter after all... She'll heal."

And thankfully, she did.

After the longest six hours of their lives, the doctors came out and told them that Danielle was going to make a full recovery. She needed some medicine, and she'd probably have a headache for a few days, but she was going to all right.

_"Oh Thank you merciful God!"_

That night Tori went back home with their youngest daughter while Jade stayed back at the hospital with Danielle. She didn't get much sleep, though.

In fact, all she did was watching her sleeping daughter, the sight of Dani's unconscious body would forever haunt Jade's mind.

Her daughters and Tori were the most important people in her life, and the thought of anything happening to any of them was enough to make Jade feel as if her heart was being cut open with a knife.

_"I'll protect them no matter what! _Jade promised herself_ "This I fucking swear!"_

* * *

**_This should explain Jade being quite neurotic with her daughters growing up and going out into the world, and if Anthony wasn't mentioned is because he wasn't born or adopted just yet._**

**_I really need to come up with more ideas for Danielle, which is easier said than done since it's easier to write and explore the relationship Tawny and Anthony have with both their moms, that happens on account I evolved their personalities further, guess what I'm trying to say here is that you have suggestions involving Danielle spending time with Jade and Tori, I'm all ears._**

**_Anyway, what were your thoughts on this storyline_****_?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	50. Christmas Morning

**_Author Notes: Here's another X-Mas story from yours truly, this one will be a bit different from all_****_ my other Jori holiday fics I have written so far, why? Oh you're all about to see._**

**_Enjoy the silliness of the West family on Christmas morning, it took me several re-writes to come up with this plot but I think it came out rather nicely._**

**_But ultimately you'll be the judge._**

* * *

It was six in the morning in the West household.

Jade and Tori were sleeping peacefully and warmly under their covers. The former Goth, had a loose am hung over her wife's waist and in turn, Tori's face was buried in Jade's boobs.

Both women were in such a deep slumber that it seemed impossible to think that anything could wake them up and if they had their way they wouldn't leave their bed.

That is of course if they didn't have their family for the holidays.

"It's Christmas!" came a sudden loud yell as their bedroom door burst open and their five year old grandson, Matt jumped up onto their bed with the force of a restless bull. "Wake up grandma! Wake up abuelita!"

"Matt." Tori moaned, sitting up as the young boy hopped onto Jade's lap, emitting a groan from his other grandmother which almost sounded like_ "son of a pop star!"_

After all, the last thing they wanted was for their grandchild to learn some "sailor language" at a very early age, Tori still hasn't forgiven Jade for having a loose tongue and letting Anthony's first word being_ "vagina."_

"It's way too early for Christmas..." Tori pointed out gently "It's six A.M!"

"It's never too early for Christmas, abuelita!" He said happily "It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

Jade glared at her wife "You see what your little holiday cheer has done to him?"

"Did Santa come? Did I get presents?" Matt asked anxiously. "Do you think Santa brought me brought me a puppy like I wanted?"

"I dunno sweetie" Tori said. "But let's wait until your Parents, aunts and uncle wake up before you decide to go look down the Christmas tree."

"But that might take hours!" Matt pouted "Couldn't I open _one_ present?"

Jade held her grandson in her arms "Nope, sorry Matty" She said "As much as I would love to see what under the tree, we gotta wait until everyone else is awake... So its back to bed for you _and_ us."

But before Jade and Tori could get some more shut eye, another visitor entered their room.

"It's Christmas!" Sixteen year old Anthony exclaimed, running into his parents bedroom with Foxy at his heels. "Come on, it's time to open presents!"

The silver fox barked in enthusiasm, clearly just following his owner's mood.

"You remember the last Christmas we got to sleep in?" Tori asked her wife.

"I think it was before we had children and grandchildren," Jade replied with a tired smirk.

Then Tawny and her husband Lukas were the next ones to join them.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're awake! Yay!" Matt cheered "Now we can see what Santa brought me!"

Tawny and Lukas looked at each other, chuckling at their son's enthusiasm for the holidays.

"Sure thing little man." Lukas said as he rubbed his son's hair affectionately.

"You been a good boy this year sweetie." Tawny grinned "So Santa didn't forget to bring you presents."

"I want to see! I want to see!"

"Alright, you win Matt." Tori said, getting out of bed.

"_**YAY**_!" The little boy clapped excitedly "Thank you abuelita Tori!"

The Half-Latina smiled at her grandson "But _someone's_ going to have to go wake up Danielle and Rachel. I don't want to start without them, otherwise it wouldn't be..."

"People! Why are we still upstairs?" Danielle demanded, coming out of her old bedroom, her wife Rachel not too far behind. "I'm not about to miss my nephew opening up his presents and more importantly _ours_, so let's move it! Christmas isn't going to celebrate itself!"

She soon left the room, Rachel rolls her eyes at her wife's antics "And that, ladies and gentlemen is the woman I felled in love with."

"Come on grandma!" Matt grabbed Jade by her arm enthusiastically "We don't want to miss Christmas!"

"Alright, alright," She relented, getting up from her bed. "I swear every year you all wake me up early for this."

"It's the magic of Christmas baby." Tori teased.

Jade simply gave her a scary glare "Ok, just for that you don't get a visit from the twins tonight."

"Aww"

"Eww! _Mom_!"

"What twins?" Matt asked innocently.

"Erm, that's a story for another _year_ kid." Jade said gently "Ok, people first things first, I do _**not**_ want a repeat of last year where everyone turned the living room into a war zone by opening up your presents like wild animals! So this year we're going to _calmly _go downstairs, Anthony will make breakfast since he's the only one in this family who can even cook and after that then we'll take our time opening the presents and-"

"Charge!" Tori yelled at the top of her lungs, shoving past Jade as The remaining people in the bedroom stampede out

"Ow! Vega! What the hell?!"

"Well you can't ruin Christmas by making it _organized_," Tori said, "Now come on! Let's get down there so we can see them open their presents!"

_"Ugh Tori... Every damn year you turn into a little girl on Christmas morning."_

Jade got up from her spot, rubbing her forearm as she walk down the stairs, a small smile slowly forming.

_"But if it makes my wife happy, who am I to complain?"_

* * *

As everyone had breakfast, Jade couldn't get enough of her son's latest creation, which resembled a mix between a brownie, an caramel apple and ice cream.

"Yum... Tony this is delicious." She said between bites.

"Thanks mom."

"What do you call this thing bro?" Danielle asked curiously.

"I haven't come up with a name yet, actually." He admitted "I mean I just invented this dish a week ago."

"Well it's tasty uncle Tony." Matt said happily eating his breakfast "Why don't you call it Tasty-cles."

"Ew!"

"Oh God no!"

"He can't call them that sweetie." Tawny told her son gently.

"Why not mommy?"

"Erm... Because it's a name that doesn't sound _appealing_."

"But grandma keeps saying the word chesticles all the time." Matt pointed out obliviously "And abuelita likes it... I just thought you would like that too."

Jade and Tori were uncomfortable being on the wrong end of the evil eyes.

"Mom? Mama?... Anything to say about that?"

"Erm... Let's open some present!" Jade said loudly.

"Yeah! Great idea baby!" Tori followed suit.

"Oh we are _**not**_ done with this conversation!" Tawny promised her parents.

* * *

"It's so nice that we're all here." Tori comments with a smile.

"Well... _Almost_." Anthony pointed out "Aunt Trina isn't here."

"That's true," Danielle said "It's too bad she had to go to Seattle to spend Christmas with uncle Gibby's family."

"Yeah, _tragic_." Jade muttered.

"Hey! This has my name on it!" Matt yelled out "_Right_, mom?"

"Yeah sweetheart." Tawny nodded "My, you're learning to read your name, I'm impressed."

"Can I open it now?"

"Knock yourself out baby."

Both parents stared contently as Matt tore away at his present.

"Santa brought me a leash!" Matt said. "But no puppy? Aww phooey."

"Are you sure about that?" Tori asked mischievously.

"I don't see anything else with my name on it Abuelita."

But what the kid didn't notice was that Jade had a _moving_ box resting on her lap "See Matt, I had a talk with Santa."

"You know _**Santa**_, grandma?!" He asked in amazement.

"Yes, we're uh.. Old friends." Jade lied smoothly, subtly giving her daughter and son in law a wink "And they... Erm... _He_ agreed to bring you a puppy."

"He _**did**_?!"

"Oh yeah." She said, lowering the wrapped box to her grandson's level "And he let me hold onto your present so that I could see your face when you opened it up, Merry Christmas squirt."

Matt quickly started ripping the wrapping paper and to his immense glee, he saw what he has been begging his parents for months on end.

A tiny Labrador looked up at him, giving Matt a quick lick on his nose.

"He's so tiny!" He said "And he's really mine?"

"That he is." Tawny smirked, tears running down her cheeks_. "I wish I didn't forget my damn phone."_

Matt got his new pet out of the box and hugged him, he then looked at Jade gratefully "Thank you grandma for convincing Santa to sent me the puppy! I'm gonna play with him every day!"

"Aww!" Tori gushed "What are you going to name him?"

"Spooky!"

"Why you decided to call him that, son?" Lukas asked.

"I'm going to train him to be a creature of the night like grandma is!"

Everyone in the room gave Jade a pointed look, the former Goth had the decency, to give a nervous smile "What can I say? I can't help it if my grandson looks up to me."

"Mom, just promise us you won't try to corrupt our child when she's born." Danielle requested, holding her pregnant wife protectively "I don't think the world can handle _**another**_ Jade West."

"I can't wait to meet our newest granddaughter." Tori said "How's the pregnancy coming along?"

"It's fine Ma." Rachel replied "Although the green doctor you sent us to? He's a total _**loud**_ freak!"

"Well it's because of that doctor that Danielle and Tawny were born in the first place." Jade pointed out "His method made it easier for lesbians everywhere to get their own kids after all."

"That's true." Danielle agreed "But he doesn't have to be an ass about it."

"What's an ass?" Matt asked innocently.

Tawny glared at her sister "What did I tell you about watching what you say in front of my son?!"

"Erm... Whoops? Sorry?"

Luckily Matt had a short attention span and instead of waiting for an answer he bellowed "I want to go next!"

He jumping up but not before putting down Spooky safely on the floor "I want to give grandma and abuelita their present from me!"

"You got us a present, honey?" Tori asked, surprised.

"You didn't have to do that," Jade said at the same time.

"Yes I did, everyone gets presents on Christmas, even if they're old and not a kid anymore," Matt said, handing his grandparents a flat box.

"Did he just call us old?" Jade asked unamused, later on she was going to have a talk with him that pointing out a woman's age was a no go.

"Let's not kill the moment," Tori whispers "He doesn't know any better after all."

Both women began to tare off the wrapping paper.

"Aw!" The Half-Latina gushed, holding up the present for everyone to see. It was a frame that Matt had painted on his own with a phito of the whole family inside. "Oh sweetheart! This is the sweetest present ever!"

"Yeah, you made it yourself?" The former Goth asked.

"Uh-huh!" he nodded proudly.

"You got some talent squirt."

Tawny rested her head on her husband's shoulder "Remember the mess he made while trying to do the frame?"

"I remember we had to re-paint the kitchen afterwards."

"Alright, I'm next," Jade said, picking up a small box from under the tree. "This one is for my sexy. beautiful wife."

"Hmmm, little box? I wonder what _this _could be?" Tori said jokingly as she began to unwrap it. "If it's yet another necklace then our marriage has turned very predictable Jade... I mean there are other things you could give me... You... Know."

Jade smirks victoriously "How is that for different?"

Tori pulled out two slips of paper from the small box. "These are ticket for Italy!"

"That's right," Jade chuckled. "Next month you and I are taking a vacation to the most romantic city on the planet, just you... Me... Paradise and a lot of alone time where we can do a lot of playing."

"Why do you need to go far away to play Grandma?" Matt asked innocently. "Why can't you play right here?"

"Because I don't want to puke," Anthony said, clutching his stomach dramatically "Best they do their playing far away."

Tori rolled her eyes playfully at her son's comment before giving Jade a quick peck on the lips "You're the best baby."

"That I am!"

"And here I thought I had you beat with presents this year. Well, hopefully you still like what I got for you. Here."

She handed her present to Jade and tossed it onto his lap, of course Jade took no time in destroying the wrapping paper and once she was done, he jaw dropped.

"Vega... This looks like the exact same scissors from the Scissoring!"

"Well _duh_, because it _is_," Tori grinned "I went to an auction of old movies about two weeks ago and I bought them on the spot, I know you have a replica Cat gave you years ago but I think the real deal would make you a lot giddier, am I right?"

Jade's answer soon came in the form of a very passionate kiss that turned into a make out session, much to the uncomfortable feeling of the rest of their family.

"Forget what I told you earlier." Jade said breathlessly "Tonight you definitely get an appearance from my twins."

"Oh I can't wait."

"Not to mention a visit from a very sexy red Santa maid."

"Ohh, even _**better**_!" Tori whispered huskily. "Tonight your Snow White butt is mine."

Jade smirked _"Santa, eat your heart out, I was naughty all year round and it was more than worth it you fat judgemental bastard!"_

"Moving on!" Tony bellowed quickly, his face turning a little green, as were his sisters, they never wanted to hear what their parents did on their alone time after all.

* * *

Danielle and Rachel then swap presents as did Tawny and Lukas, the only one left to receive anything was Anthony.

And speaking of him, Tori glanced over at her son, who was sitting quietly stroking foxy's fur, an action the fox appreciated since he kept purring.

"Hey, Tony?" The Half-Latina said. "You've been pretty quiet this morning. What did you get in your stocking?"

The teenager looked up, surprised "I have a stocking?"

"Yeah, your stocking's right there," Tori said, pointing at the chimney which housed a seemingly empty red stocking.

Jade frowned suspiciously_ "What are you planning Vega?"_

Tony got up from his seat and looked down on the aforementioned stocking, he then frowned. "It's empty."

"Does that mean uncle Tony was bad this year?" Matt asked.

"No he wasn't." Tori said firmly. "Maybe you should, you know, reach down in there and check that there **_is_** something inside?"

"But it's pretty clear nothing's in here," Her son replied, though he stuck his hand down into the stocking anyway. "The stocking's totally flat and..."

He suddenly stopped talking as he slowly pulled out a single key from the bottom of the stocking.

_"What the...?"_ Jade thought, recognising the key_ "Oh Vega... You didn't!"_

"No way…" Anthony said, scrambling to his feet and running out to the driveway. "No, there's no way... Oh Holly crap of an cracker!"

The family ran outside after the teenager where he was standing in front of a brand new car.

_"She did."_

"I got a car?" Anthony exclaimed. "I got a car! I got a **_freaking_** _car_!"

He ran over to his parents and hugged them both, but while Tori hugged her son back, Jade simply accepted the affection suspiciously "Thank you guys so much! You're the best parents **_ever_**!"

"Why are you thanking _them_?" Matt asked confused "The key was in your stocking so that means it was from Santa."

"Well then thank you, _Santa_," Anthony beamed, rustling his little nephew's hair.

He then walked over to his new vehicle, "I can't wait to show this to Emily! She's going to be so jealous!"

"Because that's every boyfriend's dream." Tori teased "To make his girlfriend green with envy."

"Can I take it out for a spin?"

"Not yet Tony." Jade said "I want to make sure you can drive this with my supervision."

"Mom, it's not like I'm going to crash my new car!"

"I'm still supervising." Jade said "But... seeing as it is Christmas, you can go to the market and get some more things for dinner."

Anthony hugged her before getting in his car, everyone got back inside while Jade and Tori watched him back out of the driveway and begin to drive down the street.

The former Goth crossed her arms, giving her wife a hard glare.

"What?"

"You bought him a** _car_**?!"

"What's wrong with that?" Tori asked sheepishly "Every teenager wants one."

"**_Most_** teenagers do." Jade corrected "Ours wants to study cooking on the other side of the globe!"

"But did you see the smile on his face?" Tori asked pleased with herself "A much better gift than studying at some old faraway French culinary school."

"Vega... you didn't buy Anthony a car just to change his mind out of going to France and instead study closer to home... Did you?"

Tori gasped "How dare you! You think I would bribe our baby boy by giving him a Ferrari?! What kind of mother do you think I am?!"

Jade raised an eyebrow.

The tanned woman smiled weakly "Think it'll work?"

"In your dreams Vega."

"It's West!" Tori pouted "... And it could still happen!"

"Only if the school burned down." Jade says offhandedly.

The cogs in the Latina's head were turning "Hey... That's not a..."

"Don't even think about it _**West**_!" The Thespian warned her ominously "You have to accept that our son wants to go to France! Let him go!"

"Can't we just move to France instead?"

_**"NO!"**_

"Damn it!"

* * *

**_Wow fifty chapters, that's gotta be some sort of record for me, to be honest I never expected to get this far and I have all of you to appreciate for that, so from the bottom of my heart THANK YOU!"_**

**_That being said; we're halfway there, yup, you read right, I'll be making up to 100 chapters of this "Parenthood" anthology series, so gimme suggestions for future chapters and wish me luck to keep this going._**

**_If you're wondering why Holly was not in the chapter, sorry but I just couldn't find a way to incorporate her Here without making Tori flip out since clearly she still has some resentment towards her mother, plus I just wanted this to be hilarious and in my twisted mind there is nothing funnier than Tori being unwilling to accept the fact that her son is growing up._**

**_On a another note, virtual Christmas cookies to whoever can point out the Futurama reference I wrote in this story and _****_another batch to the person who can also answer me the very obvious hint of the green doctor's identity._**

**_Anyway, to all of my fellow Jori readers and writers, I want to wish you a Merry X-Mas and a Happy New Year to you all!_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	51. New Year's Dinner

_**Author Notes: This will be my last Jori Parenthood idea... Of the year... Sad I know.**_

_**Nonetheless enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing this one, it's one of my favourite Jori motherhood moments and you guys will likely love it too, if not then guess I better try harder next time, huh?**_

* * *

"Anthony, what are you doing?" Tori asked her son as she entered the kitchen, amazed by the amount of food that is on the kitchen table, going from turkey to several different types of pizza, mast potatoes, etc.

"Making the greatest New Year's dinner of all time Mama!"

"Erm, I can _**see**_ that son." She said "But don't you think you're being a bit... _Extreme_?"

"Not really, no." He shot back "This dinner has to be _**perfect**_!"

"But we're not feeding an army platoon! Only six people!"

"Don't waste your breath Tori," Jade muttered, not looking up from the book she's reading "Emily's coming tonight remember?"

"Oh... _Right_." Tori frowned, "Your girlfriend is spending New Years with us."

Jade rolled her eyes, she knew that tone all to well.

_"Vega eventually has to accept the fact that our son is growing up." _She thought_ "And that he can't remain her little boy forever."_

"Not only her mama." Anthony pointed out "Her parents are coming too!"

"Oh that's right." The former Goth said with a smirk "We finally get to meet our future daughter in law's parents."

_**"MOM!"**_ He bellowed out, his cheeks turning red "For the last time! I'm not marrying Emily! I'm sixteen!"

"Give it time son. Give it time." Jade teased "You two are like your mama and I were at that age."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Tori hissed "Don't encourage him getting into third base faster _**Jade**_!"

"Mama?" The teenager asked with a raised eyebrow "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!"

"Are you?"

"Yes I am!"

"Don't mind her Tony." Jade said teasingly "She just goes crazy every time she's reminded of the fact that you're becoming a man."

"I never gave him permission to go from a boy to a man!"

"See what I mean?"

"Hey! Need I remind you of the many, _**many**_ heart attacks you claim to have had over the years at the mere mention of our daughters blossoming into beautiful young women?!"

"That's different!"

"Oh yeah? _**How**_?!"

"I don't have to worry about Anthony becoming _**pregnant**_ now do I?!" Jade snapped.

"He can still get someone pregnant you know."

"Don't you worry manma, after the talk with the birds and the bees, sex is off the table for me." Tony says, shuddering in disgust.

"Just don't forget to wear a condom when you**_ do_** get the urge."

**_"MAMA!" _**

"Getting back to our daughters." Jade said (much to her son's relief.)

"Dani and Tawny did so much damage to my health watching them grow up... Ugh... I still remember the day they bough bikinis, showing so much _skin_... Where several wandering eyes of _**boys**_ looked at them like pieces of meat on a hot summer day!"

"Ewww _**mom**_! Those are my sisters you're describing!"

"Just... Keep cooking son." Tori said gently "She's just being dramatic."

"I am not! And let's not forget the time with the mistletoes!" Jade groaned "Every year I had to take those stupid things down!"

"Yeah, after I put them up for _**us**_!" The tanned woman complained "All these years you been way too paranoid over our little girls dating, you think you would have chilled by now that they're married and staring their own families."

"That doesn't change the fact that I didn't want to see my daughters kissing some hooligans when they were growing up!"

"No... I guess not."

"And don't think I didn't notice you doing the same with the damn decorations!"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh that's rich Tor!" Jade laughed sarcastically "I saw you taking those mistletoes down so that Emily didn't get any excuse to kiss our son!"

Anthony looked up from the dish he was making "She did _what_?! _**MAMA**_!"

"Erm... I did that because it's no longer Christmas?"

"Are you _asking_ up or _telling_ us, Vega?"

"It's _**West**_!"

Jade and Tori glared at each other after that, it was crystal clear that they had different a different opinion of how to handle their children becoming adults.

"Erm... So it's a shame that Tawny and Dani couldn't spend tonight with us." Anthony said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah... It sucks." Jade agreed "But seeing as we had them for Christmas then it's only fair that Tawny, Lukas and Matt spend New Year with Cat and Robbie..."

"Not to mention that Rachel wanted to see her mom, she still hasn't told her that she's pregnant and that Dani and her are having a little girl." The Half-Latina finished.

"Hey look at the bright side..." The teenager said sheepishly "At least you still have me for a little while longer."

That was enough to make Tori cry _**"MY BABY BOY!"**_

Much to Tony's surprise, he saw his tanned mother ran towards him with the speed of a cheetah and the hug of a grizzly bear.

"Mama... I can't breath! _**Mama**_!"

Jade shook her head in amusement_ "Oh who am I kidding, the only way Tori will cone to terms with Anthony growing up would be with the help of a **hypnotist**!"_

_Ding dong._

"That must be Emily with her folks." The former Goth said as she got up from her chair "Don't worry I'll get it."

"What?! _**Mom**_! Don't leave me here like this!"

Either Jade didn't hear him or more than likely she was amused by the sight of her wife hysterically hugging their youngest child.

"... You're going to be far away from me and then you'll forget about your mama!" Tori cried out "You're going to leave me just to be successful!"

Anthony could only sigh in defeat, trapped in his mother's trembling arms.

_"Third time this week she turned into a waterfall of tears."_

* * *

Meanwhile on the West's Front porch Emily was cleaning any imaginary lint out of her dress.

_"I have to make a good impression on Anthony's parents"_ She thought to herself _"The last thing I want is for Jade West to hate me more because of old pranks or Tori West to dislike me more for taking her son away from her."_

The teenager then turned to meet her own parents eyes.

"Promise me you both will be at your best behaviour tonight!"

"Of course sweetheart!"

"We'll be the proudest dads ever!"

"That's what I'm afraid of.."

"What?"

"Nothing... Nothing!" Emily said "But _**please**_ don't embarrass me tonight!"

"How could we embarrass you?"

Before the blonde could say anything else the front door opened.

Jade came out of the house, looking down at the teenage girl like a shark about to devour its prey.

"Well... Look what the cat dragged in."

Emily gave the director a meekly "Hello Ms West... Nice to see you."

The former Goth grunted "Well... I suppose it's rude of me to leave you and your..."

She stopped talking once she saw _who_ exactly were the parents of her son's girlfriend.

_"Oh you have **got** to be kidding me!"_

The surprise was shared by the two men who stared back at the Thespian.

"Jade?"

"Wow... This _is_ a small world!"

Emily looked at her parents then at the mother of her boyfriend "Uh... You guys know each other?"

"Baby... Who's at the door?" Tori asked "If it's Emily and her parents, don't be rude Jade and let... Them... In?"

The Half-Latina was stunned "Oh come on!"

"Oh hey Emily!" Tony said cheerfully "You made it!"

His enthusiasm died down when he noticed the atmosphere became quite tense.

"Chad?... Alan?"

"Tori?"... Jade?"

Both teenagers shared a worried look.

"our baby girl is dating your son?!"

"Our son is dating your troublemaker of a daughter?!"

_"This is going to be a long and awkward night."_

* * *

As the two families ate dinner Alan and Chad looked at everwh except at the two women in front of them.

... Who so happened to give them the evil eye.

"So uh... Nice house" Alan said awkwardly.

"I suppose it is." Jade shot back "I didn't expect to see you two ever again."

"Ditto on that." Chad muttered "Guess we have our kids to thank for that."

Tony and Emily sat in opposite side of the table (much to their chagrin) but they could still hold hands which was unnoticed by their parents.

Tori looked at her son "You never told us Emily had two dads."

Alan looked st his daughter "Or that Anthony had two moms."

"Well... You guys never told us you knew each other." Tony and Emily said at the same time.

"Touché."

"I didn't see this coming." Tori said with an awkward laugh "I mean we didn't expect you guys to be gay considering how you hit on us back in high school."

"Hit on us and failed I might add!"

_**"JADE!"**_

Chad held his husband's hand "Well, the same could be said for you two, we didn't think you were gay either."

"We were in the middle of a _**date**_ you moron!" Jade hissed "Of _**course**_ we were lesbians!"

Having heard enough, Tony and Emily discreetly walked away while their parents continued their very awkward conversation.

* * *

The boy led them outside to the backyard, sliding the door so they could seat outside on the very cushy patio seat.

"This night isn't turning out like we planned huh?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Nope." She agreed "Like I need another reasons for your parents to hate me."

Tony raised an eyebrow, looking down at the blonde whose head rested on his shoulder "What are you talking about? My parents don't hate you."

"Are you stupid?" Emily shot back "Didn't you see the glares they were sending my direction!"

"I didn't say they didn't _dislike_ you Em."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel _**soooo**_ much better." She said with heavy sarcasm.

"Look.." He sighs "The thing is... Both my rents have a reason to dislike you, my mom doesn't take kindly to people who use me repeatedly as a punching bag for kicks and giggles and my mama breaks down at the thought of any girl taking me away from her, but you know what? That doesn't matter, they'll eventually come around..."

"And if they don't?"

"They _**will**_" He reassured her "And do you know why?"

"Pray tell."

"Because despite the fact that you driven me bonkers ever since the day I met you... I don't think I would like my life without you, in fact, you made every day an adventure for me and guess what I'm trying to say here is... I love you."

That caught Emily by surprise "You... You do?"

Anthony held her closer, affectionately rubbing her back "Quite."

"Well erm... I _guess_ your um... Pretty ok yourself West." She said nervously "You mushy dork."

The boy smirked, he knew it was the closest to an "_I Love You"_ he was going to get from his girlfriend_ "But that's ok... I can wait till she's able to say it out loud."_

"Guess I'm going to have to try harder to gain your parents approval huh?" Emily asked "God, that's going to be a monumental task!"

"If it makes you feel any better, after tonight I don't think your dads are going to be too excited about me being around you."

"Yeah _right_." She snorted "Unlike my situation with your parents, _My_ folks actually _**like**_ you, so don't worry; at most? I bet they'll probably just make sure you don't have any weapons in your person when you come over now that they know your Jade West's son, they hear some scary stories involving her after all."

Anthony chuckled "My mom may seem twisted but she's actually a kitten when you get to know her."

_"Could've fooled me."_

"Hey... What time is it?"

"Huh?" She looked down at her phone "Oh it's... 11: 59."

They looked at each other, both sharing a smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Kiss at midnight?"

"Kiss at midnight."

So the young couple stared at the phone waiting to start the New Year with a kissable bang.

_"This is the longest minute in the history of the Earth!"_ They exasperatedly though at the same time.

By the time the clock struck midnight, Emily and Anthony began to make out, the moon serving as their only source of light.

_"Best... Kiss... Ever!"_

"About damn time!"

The teenagers kiss was cut short and they turned around to see their parents looking at them.

Chad looked like he was about to cry, Alan had a hand over his chest, Tori had both hands over her mouth and if one could listen you would have sworn she said_ "So cute."_

Jade on her part had a small proud smile.

"My god! You two took forever!" The former Goth bellowed "I mean come on! I kissed your mama on our first date!"

"To be fair Jade, he followed in _my_ footsteps." Tori said proudly "I did kiss you at midnight when we were their age after all."

"How was the kiss?" Alan asked his daughter "There's no shaming in admitting it wasn't good on the first try."

Both teenagers turned three different shades of red in embarrassment at the antics of their parents.

"Oh my God _**Dad**_!" Emily screeched _"Swallow me Earth!"_

"_**MOM**_! I'll kiss my girlfriend at my own pace thank you very much!"

"But there _is_ room for improvement!"

"I beg you, _**please**_ stop talking!"

Yup, the new year had come and it was going to be more embarrassing than ever.

After all, it was all in the job of a parent.

Jade and Tori or Alan and Chad weren't the exception to the rule.

Much to their kids chagrin.

* * *

**_LOL, Like I said, this one was one of my favourite ideas, after all Jade and Tori having issues with their children growing up is fun to explore, not to mention having them act like any other parent that embarrassed their son was a plus._**

**_I also bet that none of you ever saw coming the possibility of Chad and Alan were Emily's parents, if you don't remember those two, they were the two guys that kept hitting on Jade and Tori during the play date episode._**

**_Ever since I came up with Emily I been contemplating long and hard on _****_who her parents should be and since I didn't want to create any more OC's, I decided instead to come up with a parallel to Anthony being raised by two women by having Emily being raised by two guys and who better than Chad and Alan who were by far the most annoying people Jade and Tori ever had the misfortune of meeting._**

**_It will certainly give Jade many nightmares in the coming weeks to think these two idiots might become family someday, LOL, I know it just seems like too good a twist to not use, am I right?_**

**_I'm aware that Tori one moment is ok with Anthony growing up the next she's freaking hysterical, the reason for this is quite simple... She doesn't know how to handle the situation, she does want to accept that Tony is growing up but when she sees him, she sometimes still views him as her "precious little boy."_**

**_Also as a side note, the kiss at midnight Tori was referring to happened during my 2015 New Year's Jori fic "Out With The Old, In With The New."_**

**_Finally, I want to say that I will eventually reveal who Rachel's mom is, because it's something that I been planning for quite a while now and I do want it to be "shocking."_**

**_So like I said at the top of the chapter, this will be my last Jori Parenthood story of 2016, so to all my fellow readers and writers I want to wish you A..._**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

_**Or as we say in Mexico... Feliz **__**Año Nuevo!**_

_**Hope to see you all in 2017!**_

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	52. Knitting 101

**_Author Note: The fact that Cat is good at sowing and knitting inspired this idea, because I doubt the same could be said for Jade and Tori._**

* * *

_"Oh God, why did I thought taking this class was a good idea?"_

"Come on everyone!" A chirpy Cat said enthusiastically "I want to see what you made for your future children!"

_"Oh right... Because Cat's the teacher and she convinced me to be a part of this experience."_

Tori frowned at the sweater she'd managed to make so far,_ "If I can even call it that!"_

truth be told she was uncertain of what progress she had so far, considering she wasted away at least three balls of yarns to create this monstrosity.

"Does this look _**right**_?" she asked nobody in particular.

Robbie (who was the only guy in the class), looked up from his own work, made a uncharacteristic snort that made the Half-Latina roll her eyes.

_"Just because he's the best one in the class, doesn't mean he has to be a jerk about it."_

Jade, who was sitting beside her wife on the sofa, put her work aside to examine Tori's.

"Well… it's better than whatever I have here," The former Goth grumbled, fingers tugging at stubborn threads. Tori glanced down at the tangle of black and purple splayed across the pale woman's lap and snorted in laughter.

"Jade, baby?"

"_**What**_, Vega?"

"You left out the hole." She grinned. "And unless our babies are going to be siamese twins, I don't think any sweater should have more than two arms."

"Maybe I want to create a sweater for a mutant cat!" Jade hissed as she thre the yarn in frustration "You never know! We could have one for a pet!"

"In a post apocalyptic world maybe."

"Are you saying we should start with the end of the world?" Jade asked "Because if it gets me out of this damn class I **_will_** do it!"

"What?! _**NO**_!"

"You're no fun."

Tori groans at her wife's behaviour, but she couldn't exactly blame her, she was having a hard time as well.

_"Guess it's true what they say, misery loves company."_

"What the hell are you even making Vega?"

"It's West!" Tori said exasperatedly before looking down at her masterpiece' "And to be honest? I don't really know, it started as a blanket, then socks and now I'm beginning to think it's some sort of warmer for my belly."

The Half-Latina pointed at her pregnant stomach to illustrate her point before she began to detangle her yarn into something that resembled two separate piles instead of a twisted heap. She hadn't been very interested in knitting when she was younger.

In actuality Tori wasn't very interested in knitting _now,_ but being seven months pregnant and round as a watermelon, her very protective wife wasn't willing to let her do much of anything.

So the Latina's options were a little limited to ensure that she wouldn't die of boredom.

Silence reigned between the women for several long moments, the clicking sound of knitting needles and the steps of their friendly teacher were the only sounds. Internally Tori swore her daughters better treasure the hell out of this blanket, the frustration she was going through to make it was pretty big.

"Are you _sure_ this is right?" Tori asked once again. Both women looked across the room. Watched the flawlessness with which Robbie worked, his needles clicking rhythmically as they weaved the pale, sparkling yarn he used.

"No," Jade shook her head, in bitter annoyance. "No, we are definitely _**not**_ doing this right."

"You know what?" Tori asked "I don't want to do this anymore."

"You should've thought of _**that**_ before dragging my ass with yours!" Jade hissed "We can't leave! It will break Cat's heart if we do!"

"Darn it!" Tori snapped "You're right... Unless..."

"Unless what?" The Thespian questioned suspiciously "Vega... What are you thinking?"

"Would it be _wrong_ to use my pregnancy to get us out of here?"

"Very wrong... But.."

"That but is all I need."

Tori then gasped dramatically, much to her wife's annoyance since it was a little over the top.

"The babies are kicking!"

Every woman in the room stood up, excitedly to feel Tori's belly.

Jade had to resist the urge to chop off any wandering hands of all the women so close to her wife.

_"I fucking hate this knitting club."_

* * *

**_Probably not the best but I think even Tori would have her moments where she would try and use her children to escape a certain situation, God knows every parents is guilty of doing that to avoid certain social situations, am I right?_**

**_I also thought that having other women being so close to Tori would drive Jade nuts with jealousy but it's getting better by keeping the assaults to a minimum._**

**_As for Robbie, he may have acted a bit like a jerk, but let's not forget he was pretty much an ass during "Robarazzi."_**

**_So... Care to tell me what you guys though of my latest chapter?_**

**_ Too silly or just plain random?_**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	53. Subconscious

**_Author Note: As a writer Jade was bound to tell her children "bedtime stories" when they were little, but this is what happens when one night she picks up the wrong book to read._**

* * *

Tori tenderly puts down her newly adopted son on his crib.

The baby looked up at his tanned woman with nothing but curiosity, since he was getting comfortable being in the woman's embrace, Anthony lifted his arms, trying to tell his mama to hold him so that he could near her.

Instead, Tori affectionately flicked what little hair he had.

"It's bedtime Tony." The Half-Latina yawns "Bit don't worry, Momma Jade is going to come any minute now to read you a story."

Right on cue, the former Goth entered the nursery with a book in her hands, Dani and Tawny not far behind.

"What are you two doing here?" Tori asked curiously to her daughters "I thought you would be doing your homework."

"And miss the show?" Danielle giggles "Yeah right."

"What show?"

"Oh come on mama, you _know_." Tawny said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

Jade rolled her eyes "The twins want to know which horror story I'll be reading tonight."

"Say _**what**_?!" Tori's eyes widened in shock "You will _**NOT**_ be reading our son any book out of your demented terror collection! For god's sake Jade! He's only a month old!"

"But mama, mom has read to us horror novels since we were little."

The tanned woman narrowed her eyes, directing a menacing glare towards her pale wife "Is that so?"

Jade on her part looked abashed "By little they mean... Uh...seven?"

"So not helping your case baby."

"Hey, horror novels build character!"

"If by character you mean deep psychological problems then _yeah_, I agree!"

"Vega, I been reading this stuff since I was in kindergarten!"

"I rest my case." Tori says dryly.

"It's still better than reading something stupid like the three little piggies!"

Said book was in the Latina's hands, with a soft sigh, staring down at the cover with a nostalgic smile, remembering when the twins were toddlers and she would read them this exact book to help them sleep.

"It's a good book!" She defended "I happen to think bedtime should be a time of innocence and _**not**_ to cause night terror!"

"You worry too much." Jade snorted "Here, I'll prove it to you."

The former Goth sat in the chair that was in front of her son's crib, the baby unaware of the discussion his parents were having, instead tried to put his foot in his mouth.

Jade cleared her throat and opened the 'bedtime book.' "Bring a large pot of lightly salted water to a boil. Cook spaghetti in boiling water, stirring occasionally until cooked through but firm to the bite, about 12 minutes. Drain."

The West family was in a "What the hell?" Moment as soon as the instructions came out of the pale woman's mouth.

_"The fuck did I just read?"_ The Thespian thought, she quickly closed the book to see the cover and grown in exasperation "Well I feel stupid, I didn't grab Cujo, this is Auguste Gusteau's cookbook 'Anymore Can Cook.'

"Why do you guys even have that?" Tawny asked incredulously "I mean, no offence to you Mom and Mama, but cooking? Not your thing."

"That's not true!" Tori said "_I_ can cook!"

"Serving people lemonade is not cooking Mama." Danielle says dryly.

"I have to agree with my sis there."

"We didn't buy this thing." Jade interrupted "Cat, got it for us as an anniversary present when we were married for a year."

"And did you guys even opened it?"

"The fact that I grabbed it by accident should be answer enough, Tawny."

"Touché."

"No matter, this can be fixed." Jade says "Danielle, go to the kitchen, I think that's where I left Cujo."

"Sure thing mom."

But before the eldest daughter could get out of the nursery, Anthony started crying.

"Oh what is it baby?" Tori cooed "You don't want Mom to read you a scary story?"

"Traitor."

"That's fine." Tori says with an eye roll at her wife's comment "I can read to you, how does the three little piggies sound?"

Anthony started crying louder.

Jade smirked victoriously "Well look at that, seems our son knows that books sucks."

"It doesn't suck!"

On a hunch, Tawny grabbed the cooking book from her mom's hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me try something sis." Tawny says, opening the cookbook to a random page and began to read "Place beef in slow cooker, and cover with onion. In a medium bowl, stir together ketchup, Worcestershire sauce, brown sugar, salt, paprika, mustard, and 1 cup water. Pour mixture over beef and onions."

Tony stopped crying, instead clapping happily as his sister read the foreign recipe.

Both Jade and Tori shared a raised eyebrow.

"Well... This is new."

"I'll say it is." The Thespian agreed "But if it makes our son sleep faster, who am I to complain."

"Continue reading sweetie." Tori said softly.

"Cover, and cook on Low for 9 to 10 hours, or until meat is tender..."

After one recipe after another the youngest member of the West family finally went to sleep.

All the women left the nursery with Tori gently closing her son's door.

"Do you think is will be a problem?" Danielle asked out of the blue.

"How could it be a problem sis?"

"I dunno, hearing about food at an early age can turn into an obsession?"

"Or a gift." Tori said with a hopeful smile.

"What are you babbling about now, Vega?"

"It's _**West**_! And I mean that if we continue reading to him cooking recipes then maybe he could be our little chef one day!"

"That would _never_ happen." Jade says with an eye roll "Tony doesn't even know what Tawny was saying, he probably chalked it up as nothing more than words he deems funny."

The Half-Latina dropped her head "Yeah... I guess it's too fantastic for that to happen."

"Of course it is!" Jade says "Trust me Tor, I know what I'm talking about."

"But it could still happen."

"Vega, you can read him all the food recipes you want but it won't have an impact." The former Goth comments "And if there is a slim chance it, Tony begins to cool I swear to you, that I'll _**eat**_ my your big ass underwear"

"_**JADE**_! My butt is _**not**_ big!"

"It kinda is mom."

"We seen your panties! They're huge!"

"All right!" Tori snapped, putting both her hands over her ass self-consciously "The next person to say anything about my butt gets grounded!"

* * *

_**Fourteen years later:**_

Tori enters the kitchen and immediately picks up on a very pleasant smell, which wasn't surprising considering her son was an excellent cook.

"Umm, Tony, what smells so good."

"It's my dinner." Jade replied "And I _**can**_ wait to eat it.

The Half-Latina frowned "Why is that?"

"Well mom, I dunno why but mom asked me to make a very unique dish."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I call it Panties Ala King"

Anthony got a big pair of pink panties, which Tori recognised as her own.

"And it's a huge course."

_**"JADE!"**_

* * *

**_For those of you who didn't see the movie Ratatouille, the cookbook "Anyone Can Cook" was a prominent thing in the film as it was in this chapter since it subconsciously made Anthony want to be a chef, cool eh?_**

**_Also, one cannot deny that Jade is a woman of her word, LOL._**

**_The running gag that Tori has a "Big Behind" first came up in the episode "The Blonde Squad" since both Trina and Cat comment on that issue, much to her embarrassment and chagrin, but to Jade's delight in the Jori fandom._**

**_Finally... As always, constructive criticism is _****_accepted._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	54. Letting Go

**_Here is yet another story idea in which Tori can't bear the thought of letting her son go, and as always I don't own the rights to Victorious._**

* * *

"Hot damn, we really have the house full now don't we?" Jade asked rhetorically as she entered her and Tori's bedroom.

"Um hum." Tori said, looking down not really paying attention to the question.

"It's been a while since we had the family under one roof, huh Tor?"

"Did everybody finally get comfortable for the night?" Tori inquired, looking up from the book she was flipping through.

"After much time and effort? Oh yeah" the Thespian said as she sat down next to her wife on the bed. "Let's see, you mom who I can't believe is still _**alive**_ is sleeping in her bedroom."

"Better late than never to forgive and forget." Tori reminded her spouse "So, what about the rest of the family?"

"Well, Danielle and Rachel are in a guest room, and no matter how much Ruby and Scarlett complained, they have no choice but to share the room with their parents, geez... When did kids become so bratty and unreasonable?!"

"Some kids are always a pain." Tori answered sadly "We raised _**three**_, remember?"

"True... Now Tawny and Lukas are sleeping in the twins old bedroom, Matt and his brother Wally got the attic." Jade said with a grin "Good thing my brilliant idea of turning it into My woman cave came to great use, they're having a blast seeing all my collection from the horror genre."

"Will they be able to sleep with all your nightmarish toys in there?"

"For the last time _Vega_, all the stuff I have there are books, masks and pieces of history of the horror genre!" Jade snapped "they're not toys but pieces of art!"

"Whatever you say Jade."

"Now as for Jamie she's _**very**_ afraid of what I have up there so she's going to be sleeping with her parents instead."

"Still unhappy that our youngest granddaughter isn't into the horror bit, I see."

"She's _half_ West, eventually she'll come around."

"She's also _half_ Shapiro, remember?"

"I _**knew**_ I shouldn't have let Cat and Robbie have her for so many weekends in a row!"

"Speaking of them, how are they?"

"I left the couch ready for them." Jade replied "So they _**better**_ get comfortable, because we ran out of space."

"What about Anthony?"

"In his old room trying to sleep." The former Goth said gently "Although to be completely honest, I doubt he will do much sleeping though… I mean nobody does the night before their big day."

_"Thanks for reminding me."_

"He's probably thinking the worse case scenario for the wedding; I should know I was in his shoes the night before _our _wedding. But you know, we made it through. Now here we are…After so many years and to think, after tomorrow _**all**_ of our kids will be married."

"Time does fly."

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Just some old pictures,"

"These are from the day we came out of the City Hall," Jade commented. "The day we adopted Anthony."

"Uh-huh," Tori nodded, smiling down at a picture of when their family became whole, beaming as she held a small bundlr in her arms _"My baby boy."_

"He was so small," Jade chuckled, wrapping an arm around her wife.

"He really was." She wiped a tear from the corner of the eye "And now he's all grown up and getting married."

"Are you alright?"

"_**NO!**_ I am not alright!" Tori snapped. "My only son, my last child is getting married and leaving me, I'm everything **_but_** alright!"

"Need I remind you that we gone through this twice? I mean Tawny and Lukas been married for fifteen years and then two years after Danielle and Rachel followed suit."

"That's different, _**you**_ were on edge!"

"And you _**weren't**_?"

"I handled it with grace and dignity."

Jade crossed her arms "Uh huh, then mind telling me in what universe does hiding Tawny's wedding dress goes under **_that_** definition."

"Erm, Jade, _You_ did that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"See? Not every parent is ready to handle seeing their kids spreading their wings and fly into the world!" Tori cried "But Anthony and _his _wife are moving all the way to stinking France! Allowing him to leave home to study there once was bad enough but now he's going to be living there _**permanently**_!"

"He'll visit us."

"It's a fourteen hour flight!" Tori hissed "We're only going to see him Like once or twice a year now!"

"Then he could call you or video chat with us" Jade said "Let's not forget, we live in the digital age, Tor."

"A computer could never replace a hug from my son."

"I'm not saying it will."

"I _**hate**_ France! And I _**hate**_ Emily!"

"Oh Come on, you _love_ Emily."

"She's taking my son across the freaking globe!" Tori growled darkly. "So love isn't the right word I would use, maybe **_mildly_** appreciate."

"Well technically they're moving to France because they both got a job there," Jade pointed out. "So if anything it was a collective agreement between soon to be husband and wife."

The Half-Latina glared at her spouse.

"Living with me for so many years made wonders for your evil eye Vega." Jade said sheepishly.

Tori sighs dejectedly "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Tony found someone to love him as much as I love you but..."

"It doesn't make it any easier." Jade said knowingly.

Tori nodded silently.

"Vega, this is supposed to be a happy time," The former Goth said, kissing her wife on the forehead. "You knew this day was coming, yeah it sucks that Tony is leaving but not because he doesn't want to see us anymore, he's getting married to the woman he loves, he's starting his own family!"

"I _am _happy about that," Tori admits. "But…he's still... He's still..."

"You still see him as your baby boy don't you?"

Tori didn't say anything to that, which was more than enough of an answer for Jade.

"Baby... He can't be your little boy forever."

"I know, it's just that he grew up so fast."

"They all did."

"It bites."

"Very much so." Jade agreed "But we'll always have the memories and our grandkids will surely give us some more years of crazy shenanigans, parenthood is one never ending cycle, after all, and nothing made our babies appreciate us more than when they became parents themselves, Danielle, Tawny and Anthony may be adults now but they will always be our children and they will always come to us when they need us the most."

Tori gave Jade a peck on her cheek before resting on her shoulder "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too."

For the rest of the night while Jade slept like a log, Tori's eyes remained open, looking at the pale face of her spouse.

_"She's the love of my life... Like Emily is is Anthony's."_

* * *

_**The next Day:**_

"People are starting to arrive," Trina told her sister as family, friends and other guests arrived at the Gibson (Formerly the Vega) household, due to Tori's dislike of anything religious, (which of course included the church) it was agreed that the wedding would happen in the backyard of Tori's childhood home.

"Gibby's handling the seating."

"Is that such a good idea?" Tori questioned "He's not exactly known for making a first good normal impression."

"Don't worry, I _**ordered**_ him not to talk and simply to point in the direction of where the guests have to seat, if he doesn't do that then I won't sing for him tonight."

"That's actually pretty merciful."

"I'm sorry, what?

"I said I just talked to Chad and Alan."

"Who?"

"Emily's parents."

"Oh." Trina said then began to giggle uncontrollably "I bet Jade's very happy about becoming a relative of those two."

"She's trying not to stab them with her scissors so it's an improvement."

"You took her scissors away didn't you?"

"She knows the rules." Tori said firmly "No pointy objects at social gatherings, _specially_ at our son's wedding!"

"Where is that psychotic wife of yours anyway?"

"With Tony, probably telling him her experiences on being on edge before getting married."

"Is that wise?"

"If I know Jade, she's most likely doing it as a way of telling him that he's not alone feeling jittery before the big day."

"Ok... I guess that makes sense."

"Oh, hey, Trina? Would you mind doing me a favor? Can you go check on Danielle and Tawny? They're in charge of the music and I just want to make sure everything is set before Emily walks down the aisle."

"Oh I been waiting for you to ask me to sing for tonight!" Trina said excitedly.

"What?! No! I didn't say anything about you singing! I didn't.. Trina? **_TRINA?!"_**

But it was too late, her older sister went running down the hall.

"It's up to my daughters now to handle her." Tori said to herself "This won't end well."

Exasperatedly, she stepped towards a nearby wooden door and gently knocked on it.

"It's open." a nervous voice from the inside spoke.

The Half-Latina pushed open the door and saw her soon-to-be daughter-in-law standing, already dressed in her wedding dress, in front of a mirror, nervously fidgeting with her veil.

"Wow, Emily, you look great," Tori said, shutting the door behind her. "No, scratch that, you look simply beautiful."

"Thanks," Emily said sincerely. "It's so weird thought."

"What is?"

"I been in front of the mirror wearing my wedding dress picturing this day in my mind over and over, but now that the big day is finally here, it feels so surreal you know?"

"Believe it or not, I know." Tori said "I understand what you're feeling, I was in that exact same spot at my own wedding."

"Did you feel anxious yet ready to walk down that aisle in a heartbeat?"

"I did, that's what happens when you love your media naranja so much."

"Media Naranja?"

"Oh, it's Spanish" Tori explained "It's usually a slang meaning Kindred Spirit."

"So you think Anthony is the guy for me?"

"I have no doubt in my mind he loves you Emily." Tori said seriously "The question here is... Do _you_?"

"As much as I love cooking and that's saying something."

"Look Emily... Last night I was thinking and what I'm going to say is.. Kinda... Very important so listen... In under an hour you're about to become Tony's wife."

"Not to mention your daughter-in-law."

"That too... And I just wanted to let you know that despite everything I said and done... I _**do**_ care a lot about you."

"That's nice to hear Ms West."

"I bet." Tori grinned "it's not every day a daughter in law gets a compliment from her suegra."

"I'm going to go on a limb here and assume that's Spanish for Mother in law."

"You're catching on... Anyway, over the years I seen you grow up, making both my son's life a living hell and a wonderful dream... When I saw you two, it often reminded me of how Jade and I were at that age, which undoubtedly made me believe that you two will have a wonderful life together."

"You really think so?"

"Trust me Em, I _know_ so." Tori replied confidently "I experienced first hand that opposites _**do**_ attract."

"Technically speaking, so have I."

"The point is Em, I seen how happy you make Anthony and I love you for that, because that's all I want for my son... To be happy, but just because you make him feel on cloud nine, I'm _**still**_ keeping an eye on you."

"All the way to France?" Emily teased.

"Don't push it." Tori warned "You already know the story of how he came to be my son, I'm not gonna lie, I'll always be overprotective of Anthony, I loved him the moment Jade and I found him all those years ago and I'll continue to love him till the end of time and now you're going to love him just as much but in a very different way... So Emily I'm going to ask this from you..."

The Half-Latina puts a hand gently on the younger woman's shoulder, her chocolate eyes pleading "Please take care of each other, Tony will no doubt look after you in every way shape or form, you're about to become his wife after all and to him you're always going to come first, but don't forget that marriage is a two way street, he will have your back so I expect you to have his... Take care of my son Emily... Because... Because... You're never going to find such a good man in this or any other life."

The blonde puts her hand over her mother in law's "I know what I'm getting... You have my word... I promise."

"That's good to know." The Brunette says emotionally "Another thing I wanted to tell you is that you don't be afraid to come to me if there is _**anything**_ I can help you with, just ask. Spontaneously Tori tightly hugged the younger woman "Welcone to the family."

"Wow, thanks, Ms West," Emily spoke, stunned. "That... That means so much to me."

The Half-Latina let go, giving her a small smile "Don't call me that, your about to take that name yourself Emily and more importantly, by now I think you reached the point where you can start call me mama."

"S-Seriously?"

"I think you earned it."

"That's so cool... _Mama_."

"But you might want to wait for Jade to give you the OK Before you start calling _**her**_ mom."

Emily chuckles "Of course."

"Well, I need to go check on Anthony now, but I'll see you out there."

"Wonder if he's as nervous as I am?"

"That's pretty obvious," Tori replied as she headed out the door. "But don't worry, you'll do fine, you _**both**_ will."

"You think so."

"I'm not just talking about the wedding."

"I know." Emily said with a smirk "Today is the first day of our lives together."

"Then you better make it a great life."

* * *

Tori walked directly towards her old room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jade chortled.

The Half-Latina raised an eyebrow, when her wife was laughing it only meant that A) She was doing so at the misery of another human being or B) She was watching the scissoring yet again."

"It's not funny West!"

_"I see it is the first option."_

"What is going on here?" Tori asked as she watched her wife and son laughing their asses off.

"It's just... It's just..." Tony was trying to say between laughs but it was impossible and the fact that Jade was howling just as loudly was a good indication that their 'comedy fest' was not appropriate.

The first clue to confirm that was when she saw the sour faces of Chad and Alan.

So Tori pinched Jade and Anthony at the same time."

"Ouch! Vega!"

"Mama!"

"That's enough." Tori snapped "Now, would care to tell me what's so funny?"

"I'll do the honors." The Thespian smirked "See Chad and Alan were giving Tony here 'the talk' about keeping Emily safe and never to lay a hand on her."

"Ok... And?"

"We were simply making Tony understand that if he hurts our little girl, if he _**ever**_ causes her _**any**_ unhappiness." Alan spoke, trying to sound intimidating "We will hunt him down and kick his ass!"

Jade and Tony began to laugh anew.

"We're serious!"

They just laughed harder.

"Ok, break it up you two!" Tori commanded, walking in front of her son "The last thing Tony needs is to wet himself under such stupid circumstances, The last time that happened was when you were seven."

"Wha? _**Mama**_!"

"Oh read, it's not worse than say... Wearing a _pink_ ballerina suit at the tender age of five."

Jade stopped laughing, instead giving her wife a deadly glare "You play dirty Vega."

"Learned from the best." Tori replied cheekily.

The Half Latina then inspected her son, his tux looking as pristine as the day he bought it.

Wow, looking good, Tony," Tori said to her youngest child. "How you feeling?"

"Well, right now I'm embarrassed." He admitted "Before that I was having a blast and before that I was relaxed."

"Oh really?"

"Yup"

"You aren't feeling a little nervous?"

"Nope."

Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Ok _fine_, I'm freaking out here!" Anthony exclaimed. "What if I forget my vows? Or I drop the ring? Or what if an asteroid hits us and kill us all!"

"Then we all go out with a bang."

"_**Not**_ helping Jade."

"Besides you practiced your vows, right?" Chad asked.

"About a million times."

"Then you have no reason to worry about that." Alan said afterwards.

"I have to agree with them Tony." Tori said, helping her son sit down in a nearby chair. "Don't let your imagination run wild, the last thing you need I'd to give yourself a heart attack."

"Ok... I'm calm... I'm calm... I'm _very_ calm."

"That's the spirit." Chad said "Relax, it's not as if Emily will change her mind and say 'I don't' at the last minute!"

"Oh my god I didn't even think of that!"

"Honey! Honey! I talked to her before I came here!," Tori said at once "She _**definitely**_ wants to marry you!".

Tori glanced over at her wife and gave her a quick look. Jade got the message and turned to the other married couple.

"Alright, you two nitwits, I think you still need to check on your daughter, give her sone parental wisdom or some shit."

Chad began to cry "My baby girl is getting married."

Alan rolled his eyes at his husband's emotional state.

As they left the room, Jade gave her son a hug "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." Anthony said sincerely, still looking like a deer in headlights.

Once they all left, Tori and Tony simply sat in silence for a few moments.

"Here," the tanned woman finally spoke, reaching over to her son's tie. "Let me fix this for you…You were never any good with ties."

"Thanks."

"I bet Jade told you all about what she was feeling on our wedding day huh?"

"Yeah... Mom said feeling like you're going to puke is Excellent... If I feel nervous it's a _good_ sign."

"It really is... But you're excited too, right?"

"Yeah, well, I'm definitely excited,"

"There! All done!" Tori said as she finished fixing the tie, she looked down at her lap. "So you're leaving for your honeymoon first thing in the morning, right?"

"Yup, we're heading to Holland," Tony affirmed. "That's a place we always wanted to visit."

"And then you'll be moving to France," Tori sighed. "On the other side of the planet."

"Yeah... Pretty much ," He said uncomfortably, it never got any easier to talk about moving for far away with his mother. "The restaurant is ready for us, the apartment too, so we're all set."

"That's good... That's... _good_." Tori said heavily.

She suddenly looked up at her son's face, while he had a tricking resemblance to Beck, minus his eyes which were green instead of brown, he was _nothing_ like the scumbag who abandoned him on the day he was born.

_"His loss"_ Tori sneered mentally_ "He didn't deserve to have Tony for a son... **My** son."_

She gently touched his cheek "I'm going to miss you so, _**so**_ much."

"I know, mama," Tony said, giving her a small smile. "I'm going to miss you too."

"I still can't believe this," The tanned woman said sadly, shaking her head. "It seemed as if yesterday you were just taking your first steps and now...You're _leaving_ me…"

"Mama, I-I'm not leaving _you_," Tony said. "I'm just, you know, spreading my wings."

"Spreading your wings" Tori repeated. "Thousands of miles away… Couldn't you have found a job here in California? I'm sure you could've done just fine here."

"I took the job in France because I feel that's where I'll achieve my full potential, mama."

"Reaching for the stars." She chuckled sadly "Just like I taught you."

Tony put his hand over her's.

"Mama…you know that no matter how far away I am, you're still going to be my mother," he told her. "And don't tell Mom but you are the best mother anyone could've asked for."

"This will be our little secret." She grinned.

"Let's hope so, the last thing I want is for mom to start a contest with you."

"If she knows what's good for her, it won't be _**today**_."

"Mama, it's because of you that I'm even here to begin with." Tony said with empathy "You found me and loved me even if I wasn't your son to begin with, then you fought so that I could _**be**_ your son in the eyes of the law and more importantly your eyes... Then you encouraged me to cook despite what others though and you believed in me! That is a pretty good mum and when the day comes when I become a parent, I hope to be as good as you."

Tori wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled him into a hug.

"You're my child no matter what people say and I know you will be a pretty terrific father when tge time comes."

"I love you, mama" Tony said as he hugged her back.

"I love you too, Mijo" She said softly.

_"So very much."_

* * *

"I here by pronounce you Mr and Mrs West." The priest said "You may now kiss the bride."

Jade and Tori looked proudly, tears running down their cheeks as they watched their son marrying the woman he loves.

"Our baby boy got married." Tori sniffs.

"Not our baby boy Tor." Jade corrected "He's a man now."

_"He will always be my boy."_ Tori thought as she saw Anthony and Emily walking down the aisle.

* * *

_**So... what do you guys though of this one?**_

_**Truth be told, after some deliberation on what to write next for this saga, I decided that I **__**wanted Tori to finally let go of Anthony in a very emotional and quite realistic form and there is no better way to do that in my opinion than to see him getting married to Emily since it's the ultimate show for him to go from a boy to a man for taking such responsibility.**_

_**If I didn't make you cry then either I need more practice or there is something terribly wrong with you people, LOL.**_

_**Also, even though I didn't put it in the chapter, Trina did not have the chance to sing at the wedding or the reception, it would've been a disaster if she had, let's just say Tori hid all microphones to prevent people from running away with their ears bleeding.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	55. Goldfish

**_Author Note: I was hungry for more Jori Parenting._**

* * *

"Mom!"

"Mama!"

The two eight year old entered their parents bedroom.

Both Jade and Tori once they heard their daughters voices, drowsily they got up from their bed, or at the very least tried to, after trying to lift her head, Jade gave up while Tori simply turned around to meet the twins, she was too tired to get up after all.

"Uhh, what is it kids?" The Half-Latina asked "Did you had a nightmare?"

"No, nothing like that mama." Tawny said.

"Good... Nightmares suck... They prevent me cuddling with Vega."

Tori kicked Jade on the shin.

"Ow!"

"Not in front of the children!" She hissed.

"We just wanted to show you two something."

"At three o clock in the morning?!" Jade snapped "Someone better be dead!"

_**"JADE!"**_

"Actually it's the opposite." Danielle replied "Look, Goldie and Golden had babies!"

Both women looked at the fishbowl in their eldest daughter's hands, which true to the twin's words the two goldfish had started their own family.

"That's nice baby." Tori yawns "You can name them in the morning."

"But mama!" Tawny whined "We didn't come here to show you the baby fishies."

"That's right!" Her sister agreed "We came here because we wanted to ask mom something."

"Oh, ok... Jade, your up?"

"Shhh... I'm sleeping, you tell, them whatever they want to know.

"Nuh-uh! We want you to answer something for us Mom!"

"Yeah, you kept telling up you know _**everything**_!"

Tori grinned, amused "See? I told your ego was going to come back haunt you."

"Shove it!" Jade hissed "Or I swear you will be waking up without hair."

The Half-Latina puts her arms over her head protectively.

Tiredly, Jade reluctantly got up "Ok girls, what do you want to know?"

"Where do babies come from?" The twins asked at the same time.

That was enough to get Jade and Tori's sleepy mind to be fully awake.

"Uhhh... Vega?... Your the expert on this area... You tell them."

"Oh no!" Tori jumped from the bed "They're asking you... I think I'll go to make myself a sandwiche."

"Tori don't you dare walk out that door, _**VEGA**_?!"

But it was too late, the tanned woman ran out of the bedroom like the road runner their children watched on TV.

The former Goth looked down at the curious face of her daughters, eagerly waiting for an answer to their question.

Jade cleaned her throat. "Well girls see when mommies and daddies or in this case two mommies want a baby, they uh seek... I dunno... Help?"

"Help? From who mom?"

"Yeah! Who?!"

Jade was sure that Tawny or Danielle would understand that they weren't conceived under normal circumstances and she sure as hell wasn't about to tell them the regular method.

_"That would opening up a can of worms."_

So explaining the scientific way would be like speaking in Chinese to her daughters and telling them the natural way was certainly out of the question.

"_Unless I want to scar them for life."_

So like any mother she took the easy way out.

She lied or as she liked to call it give out the fairytale version of the birds and the bees.

"Kids... Babies come from... Magic."

"Magic?" The girls repeated sceptically.

"Yeah, see your mama and I _really_ wanted children so one night I asked a shooting star and my wish was granted because nine months later you two were born."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Like I said... Magic."

"Can't you and Mama wish up another baby?"

"Yeah!" Tawny agreed "Can we have a baby sister mom?"

"Uh... Let see what your mans says about that." Jade said "Because unless the two parents want it real hard the shooting star doesn't grant the wish."

"Aww, that's sad."

"Well girls, get to bed!" The thespian ordered "Tomorrow you have school and you need to be at your best."

"But school is terrible."

"Very." Jade agreed "But you still have to go, now off to bed!"

The twins went back to their room, not long after Tori came back.

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Vega" The pale woman growled ominously "I swear, you pull something like that again and I'll file for divorce, you hear me?!"

The Half-Latina nodded silently, knowing from experience that when her spouse was used such a dangerous tone, it was best not to say anything.

So she simply went to sleep.

Jade glared at her wife's sleeping body.

_"I sweat Vega, I'll get you for ditching me."_

* * *

**_... And she did! _**

**_Remember when Tori had to explain the birds and the bees to Anthony in a previous chapter?_**

**_THAT... Unsurprisingly was Jade's revenge, XD._**

**_Well Jade "telling" Tawny and Danielle where babies come from wasn't as awkward as when Tori told Anthony, but it sure as hell wasn't easy._**

**_As always, constructive criticism is _****_accepted._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
